Red Hood and the Wayne Family
by The Cacti Queen
Summary: "This isn't about the worm food is it? You're upset that little Robin wanted to learn how to fly." Joker fluttered his fingers. The clown took yet another step forward and placed his forehead on the barrel. It was as if he was mocking her, telling her she wasn't going to do it. But Eleanor was not her father, and her finger was tightening on the trigger. Jason/OC
1. ONE

Her small feet dangled in the air flopping to and fro in a desperate attempt to get down from the strong hold which held her in place. "Be still, Eleanor." The little girl froze still at the stern tone of her mother, Talia'a voice. "This is where we part ways." Cool lips pressed themselves against the little girls forehead as she began to cry pushed to an upset at her mother's seriousness and the rain soaking into her shirt. She wore little brown boots on her tiny feet, and a loose fitting brown onesie with a small sash at her waist. The little girl had wide beautiful blue eyes, her fathers orbs echoing back into her mother along with a twinge of sadness.

She didn't want to put her down on the cold cement in front of the large wooden door but Talia tenderly placed her there patting the soft brown curls on her head before knocking the door resolutely three times. Setting the bag next to the little one, the woman disappeared into the shadows in which she'd been raised watching in the distance as a familiar butler opened the door and froze at the sight of the small wailing child before him. He glanced from side to side looking for someone else but when he found no one glanced at her closely. Her cheeks were red and puffy as Alfred crouched tentatively in front of the bawling toddler.

"Where are you from, my dear?" His voice was tender as he lifted her up closing the door to keep out the pouring rain while grabbing the bag that had been laid with her setting it down as soon as they were safe inside. She clutched onto his jacket with a vengeance as the crying permeated the manor's front foyer. It echoed around so much it seemed to bring the whole manor alive even in the dead of night when all the life was underground.

"Alfred?" Dick's voice swirled down from the above as he peeked over the landing, "Who's the kid?" The young boy made almost no noise as he came down the stairs. He'd been there for several months now finally beginning to adapt to the dynamic of being the orphan of Bruce Wayne.

"I don't know Master Dick, would you please get Master Bruce for me?" It brought him a warm flood of joy as he watched her quiet down as he rocked her. It had been a long time indeed since Alfred had held a baby, she reminded him so much of Bruce it nearly took his breath away. Their eyes were so similar with that same toothy smile as she reached for the lapel upon his chest grabbing at the chain of the Wayne crest. Sliding her further away the little girl made a noise of disapproval before pulling at his collar.

Bruce rounded the corner still reeling from Dick's quick explanation of Alfred having a baby, but when he saw the girl he froze on the spot. She began to wiggle again letting out another angry wail until Alfred set her down. Holding one sticky saliva cover hand forward she bumbled forward unsteady until she reached her target grabbing onto the crease of Bruce's trousers. It gave Alfred a chance to open up the bag and find the note inside. "Sir." Bruce glanced up seeing the faint shake in Alfred's hand. Whatever was written upon the paper must have upset him greatly. "Her name sir, it's Eleanor Wayne. This note states you are her father. She has your eyes." Alfred's words came out choppy with the shock.

The man looked down at the little girl staring up at him, with her oval cheeks and puffy eyes. Alfred was right, the similarity was uncanny. Then with their first memory together as father and daughter she pointed one chubby finger at him and stated somewhat garbled in baby tone, "Mine."

This little thing couldn't have been more than two years old but she didn't even consider looking frightened as they stared at each other. She pointed again this time at the ceiling demanding, "Up. Up. Father."

He hesitated for so long it made Alfred have to hold one gloved hand to his lip to keep from smiling as Dick stared at her eyes wide in a mix of hesitancy and excitement. It was as if he'd decided the moment he saw the little girl in Alfred's arms that she was a part of their small ragged family. "Nelly, I think we should say that instead."

The head of the house didn't say anything just held her firmly as they walked back through the house, past the clock, and down further into the depths. There were several things that stood out about the young child: the bats did nothing but fascinate her, the dark did not bother her, and when he as gently as he could pricked her finger she did not cry. Each of these were not normal qualities to have so young, while the Batcomputer loaded up the DNA comparison Bruce held out his hand for the note.

Alfred considered for a moment burning it before he could see the script on the page but decided in the end it was better to prepare his friend than keep him in the dark. When Bruce began to skim the flowing script it read as such:

_Bruce, _

_I will not take her back. There is no place for women here, if she had been a boy I would have kept her but two years has past. Her birthday is July seventeenth, her name is Eleanor Wayne. She is your daughter and she is not longer mine. Do with her what you must, I do not wish any further correspondence with the child. Eleanor's fate is yours now._

_Talia_

_The test will be positive. _

As if on cue the three men and one small girl glanced up at the sound of the ding to prove Talia's words correctly. She was in fact his daughter.

Alfred made a small noise in the back of his throat as Bruce handed her over to him. The little girl just stared up at him eyes unnaturally wide until the butler realized with some surprise she was staring at the bats far above, cluttered in patches along the ceiling. "Shall I prepare a room for her, Master Bruce?'

"Yes, I think that will do." He turned back to the screen looking at the data again before flipping back over to the surveillance footage he'd been observing before he'd had a daughter. "Go help him, Dick. Don't be late tomorrow."

With a nod Alfred began the walk back up into the lit areas of the manor taking her to one of the spare rooms in the west wing three doors away from Dick's own. It was currently one of the larger rooms in the house, a spare for guests with an attached large bathroom. He figured it would do well for the daughter of Gotham's finest. Glancing behind him at the young child on his heels Al hid back another small smile, thinking that this could really be what this empty house needed. "If you could be so kind, Master Dick to create a ring of pillows near the center of the bed."

It was easy to set up, Dick looking toward Alfred for every pillow placement to make sure it was just so before they laid the yawning little girl in the center. She shuffled slightly for a moment before deciding to sink easily down into the comfortable plush and was out like a light. He gave Dick a small pat on the shoulder before pushing him off to bed with an encouraging smile before settling himself down on the chair beside for a long night.

Once he awoke to her cries in the morning Alfred was relieved to find they had slept through the night, even if she was already up at dawn. "She's awake." Bruce's voice startled the older man for a moment before he relaxed back in the chair. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that he was able to move so quietly in his own home.

"For a few minutes now, I've already made some calls to have the correct things brought in for her." Al held the girl onto his hip with a small smile, having easily done it a thousand times before. "This room will be a nursery by bed time. Eleanor and myself are going out for the morning, Master Bruce. To pick up some of the more essential items on the list. She must be hungry, though it doesn't appear she cries much." He glanced down at her, silently staring back at him three nubby fingers shoved into her mouth.

Alfred proved to be right and by the time that sundown came around the workers were long gone leaving behind a room very different than the way that it was before. The darker settings had been replaced by a barrage of pastel colors despite Bruce's dismay at the completely opposite style compared to the rest of the house, Al wouldn't hear of anything different. The previous guest room was now equipped with a large round fluffy rug over the dark hardwood, a white crib to the side, dresser full of clothes, toys galore.

It truly was a nursery now as he laid her down inside the crib adjusting the baby monitor ever so slightly, he'd already decided to take up residence in one of the other guest bedrooms until he figured out how well she would settle into the new environment. It seemed as the days past there was little reason to stay, she was already out of diapers, talking lightly, and he'd yet to see her cry since the night they had taken her in. Bruce stopped in to see her from time to time, pat her cheek when she was sleeping before heading out for the night.

He didn't hold her often, but then again no one really expected him to. It took Gotham a little over a week for the rumors to begin to spread like wildfire, Bruce was called in to speak to the board and he chose to make a decision. He chose her.

Eleanor Wayne's name was plastered on every street corner, newspaper, and magazine Gotham could find. That little girl became a symbol in seconds, who would she become? Who was her mother? Thousands of questions, all of them about her. Dick became an ever present presence in her life, the eight year old boy was often found laying on the floor in the wee hours of the morning.

It was the start of something, the start of something greater. It was the start of something Bruce never thought he would have since he saw blood red pearls spread across the ground of an ally way, a family.


	2. TWO

Alrighty, this is the second intro. After this section the story will expand a lot more, going through far more detail on Eleanor's life and relationships with the bat family! I hope you like it!

* * *

The years seemed to pass in a blur going from one to the next, Alfred always one step away ready to catch her through it all. Her own father a watchful eye from the shadows, despite the fact she'd tried so many times to get him to play with her tugging on his hand. Yet, it was Dick that always seemed to show up to have tea parties, even if the tea set was a gift from her father and eventually the little girl stopped trying to tug him. Their relationship was destined to be complex from the very beginning.

He always saw and he always remembered but he did not shower her in praise the way Dick did, the teenager always ready for a quick encouraging statement. School had been out of the question, hired help came in to do their best with the young girl who absorbed any knowledge she could get her hands on. Eleanor was far ahead from the rest of the young girls her age, the books she read three times the size of of a normal kids, but no one was surprised to see this behavior from a Wayne. Most remarkable of her qualities was her love for dance, it seemed to be her greatest passion. As a tiny girl she'd already begun to spin and twirl melting away the baby fat into young muscle.

Dick encouraged it with a smile every time teaching her how to touch her toes and bend and curl around, dancing and gymnastics had strong similarities. He capitalized that showing her beginner flips and exercises; Eleanor was already scaling the walls with excitement much to Alfred's dismay. The people of Gotham adored the little girl, though they'd never been formally introduced. Bruce had pushed every single time they tried to pull her out into the spotlight, he came up with every excuse he could, but there was no saving her at her first dance recital. Two reporters caught her after the show getting their first ever statement from Eleanor Wayne when they asked her if she liked dancing.

She'd responded quietly holding onto Alfred's hand in a death grip as he stood straight and quiet watching her, "I like dancing." She nodded with a small smile. "It feels like flying." Her words ended up the start of her legacy in Gotham. The little girl who wanted to fly, people had big dreams that she'd carry on her father and his parents mission of fixing Gotham one street at a time. So desperate for a hero in the spotlight all it took was a little girl's fancy to blow them away.

Eleanor was there white dove in a city without hope, praying to a bat to save them. Gotham wanted to see her fly, but some also wanted to see her fall. Two weeks after her first recital she walked out the wrong door of her dance studio and was snapped up so quickly the little girl didn't even have time to scream. Alfred having lived in Gotham for a long time indeed, wasted no time calling Bruce when she didn't come out at the normal time, making the call as soon as he'd checked inside. "Master Bruce."

The head of the Wayne family knew every tone Alfred made, years of hearing secret undertones and signals. "What's wrong, Alfred?"

The butler leaned against the closed car door. "I can't find her sir, I checked with Miss Alberta. She said Eleanor left out the same door she always did." Then he glanced up at the sky seeing the darkening clouds, seeing the faint reflective light of the symbol in the sky. "Night is falling sir."

"I know." Bruce was already fully suited up pulling the cowl over his face as Alfred finished talking. He disconnected the call sliding into the Batmobile just as Dick rounded the corner already suited up himself having overheard the conversation. The soft reds, greens and yellows such a stark contrast from Bruce and all his darkness.

Dick gave his mentor a strong nod as they set off, "We're going to find her."

He didn't say a word just peeled out of the cave a little faster than he normally did rocketing through the city his face far more grim than it normally was. Normally this was the part where Dick tried to make small talk, tried to push his friend to have a conversation for once, but this time he knew to keep his mouth shut. Robin was worried too obviously spending the drive biting on his lower lip, after all over the years he'd become rather close to his shadow.

It ended up being easy, perhaps the ransomer wasn't expecting Batman to take such a quick interest in Bruce Wayne's daughter. When Bruce dropped through the roof and saw her tied so tightly to that chair, her eyes silently observing it made him angrier than he'd been in a very long time. So angry he shattered the man's jaw with one punch before turning to cut her free pulling he girl behind him as he looked for further threats. Robin standing beside her a vigilante sandwich of safety.

Batman didn't say who but he did leave a lovely little note on the unconscious man, _kidnapper of children_. When they reentered the batmobile sitting Eleanor on Robin's lap for room she curled up on his chest without a second thought. "Thank you, father and you too Dick. Even if you do look silly." She yawned still clad in her dancing uniform before falling asleep leaving Dick with his eyebrows up to his hairline and the smallest of smiles on Bruce's face.

"She's your daughter alright." Dick sighed wrapping his arm tighter around her waist to keep her from slipping. Even Batman couldn't help be smile at that.

Dick could remember with a steady certainty the moment he knew for sure that he was done for when it came to Eleanor Wayne. He'd found her presence calming as always amused by the game they played. She'd been nine years old and he'd just turned fifteen, old enough to understand who he was becoming. He was Robin, but he was also Dick Grayson a stubborn teenage boy that refused to quit even if he stumbled and fell.

Eleanor, or Nelly as he so often called her however was still trying to figure out who she wanted to be. He knew a lot about her of course: she was an avid dancer, artist, she adored her father while keeping his secret easily, and Eleanor spent a lot of her day trying to be just like Dick. It had taken him a while to figure that out, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she tried to copy stunts that had been ingrained in him since birth. He watched her pick herself up again and again until she could do it just right.

He'd watched her batter herself into oblivion going to a distressed Alfred with cuts and bruises when she'd over spent her abilities off the training mat. Dick had always picked Nelly up when she fell, and she'd never once complained or cries. He could count on his ten fingers the amount of times he'd heard her cry, even as a tiny child and never once did he recall those being because she got hurt. Blood barely slowed her down.

She was diagnosed with a rare condition called CIPA when she'd turned six. This condition affected her nerves removing a very important part of human survival, Eleanor did not feel pain nor did she sweat but that didn't seem nearly as relevant. It was obvious looking back, the way she'd never seemed to notice when she stubbed a toe or cut herself in a fall. She'd simply get up and continue on.

The girl had broken a finger once and only told Alfred because it looked funny. He'd remembered clearly that Bruce had never once spoken to her about it, never brought it to the forefront. What Dick did know however was Bruce watched her careful, it didn't matter where they went, it was as if he always had a hand out to catch her should she fall. He may not have been showering the little girl with compliments but he was proud, anyone who knew Bruce knew that much. He loved his little girl.

Just as Dick adored her as well, his little shadow. She was a quiet child as much as she was a serious one so rarely acting as any normal kid was prone to, she never threw tantrums or argued. Eleanor went to bed on time and got up early as if the schedule was something that made sense to a little girl that should have been causing all sorts of chaos. When she was ten Eleanor found the Bat Cave, slipping away unnoticed and Batman ended up finding her sitting cross legged on the floor trying to piece together a bunch of mechanical pieces. Funny thing she ended up accidentally solving the problem, so Bruce kept giving them to her.

Something clicked in Eleanor's mind and by eleven it had become a full time hobby, and Bruce was in charge of testing her new equipment. He couldn't keep her hands out of it, a space in the cave became her designated work zone and she tinkered like crazy while they were away. Dick was seventeen spending most of his time as Robin or hanging out with Nelly around the house, but he seemed restless in all he did in those days. Everyone understood that things were beginning to change, Robin was supposed to be portrayed as young and Dick was beginning not to be.

Arguments began to break out between the two with Nelly silently watching from the distance, never once asking the question Batman was always waiting for. Perhaps simply because she didn't want to be Robin, and perhaps also because she knew that her father would say no. They didn't talk much, but they understood each other very well. She was after all her fathers daughter, clever as a whip and sharp as a tool shed. When she became eleven Bruce began to bring her to work with him, leaving her with Lucius as he went off to do whatever it was he did.

Lucius never once complained, nor did he tell Bruce he was teaching her more than how to invent things. The older man taught her Wayne Enterprises down to what metal they used to make the buildings with. He discussed with her how everything worked, and as always she took her notes and absorbed everything just as she had as a young child. Before long she was an expert, she found irregularities where no one else had seen them. Eleanor examined employee profiles and adjusted work place rules, all under Lucius watchful yet amused eye.

Bruce had no clue what Lucius had been up to until she'd gone into the meeting room with all the chairmen and declared quite casually that Herald Knoxs was fired, when they'd all laughed she'd continued, pulling out a folder with details statistics that he'd been stealing from the company for six years. Needless to say he was indeed fired, Lucius had an interesting conversation with the eldest Wayne member, and Eleanor was told to tell Lucius or Bruce in the future instead of trying to fire people herself. Though he did add with a small smile, "But that may change when you're older."

Things stagnated there for awhile, a simple peace came over Gotham. Batman continued to fight crime, Wayne Enterprises continued to grow, Dick kept arguing, Eleanor kept building, but then it all came crashing when something new came into their lives. Someone brave enough to steal tires off of the Batmobile and then in the same breath hit Batman with a tire iron before making a run for it. A stubborn eleven year old boy met a thirteen year old girl and introduced a thousand things into her life like busting open a dam and showing her what pain felt like.


	3. THREE

_Welcome to the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy it, happy reading. _

* * *

She could hear the sound of a sharp wolf whistle from her bedroom and it was enough to get the girl to stand up and come around and blearily enter the hallway. Eleanor was coming into her own at twelve, she was just barely grazing five feet, smooth skin, with the very start of femininity beginning to set in. Her father's eyes matching her mothers soft complexion and the long dark brown hair falling to her elbows, which always seemed to be pulled back into a ponytail or bun. She was beautiful, the white dove of Gotham, though she didn't much look it when she walked into the hallway.

Eleanor wore fluffy pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt she'd claimed from Dick once he'd outgrown it. Her bare feet padding softly on the hallways thick carpeting stopped abruptly when she took in the sight of the boy before her. They were around the same height, but everything about him screamed neglect. His clothes were covered in a thin coating of dirt, red pants with a plethora of rips and tears, the heels of his shoes were beginning to peel away. The kid wore a Poison Idea band sweatshirt under a blue jean jacket, and black hair with a white streak through it in a disarray on his head.

He was looking everywhere he could somewhat between a what can I steal and a holy shit this is awesome. When he saw her however they locked eyes, his meeting her challenging orbs matching the same kind of energy that hummed through his body. "Who is this Alfred?" Nell pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the astute butler standing behind their new guest.

At first he only raised an eyebrow back before responding, "Mistress Eleanor it's nearly four in the morning, what are you doing awake?"

Scuffing her toes against the carpet she muttered an unwilling response, "Nightmares are back." It had been years since she'd begun having them, endless dreams about her phobia. They'd gotten so bad in fact when she was younger she often found herself curled up in Dick's bed where he'd find her when he awoke in the morning. He'd only just smile and pat her head, then send the small girl back on her way. After the first time she'd done so a stuffed octopus in a tutu, had appeared on her bed with one of those holiday bows that you stick on presents stuck on it's head.

Mr. Eight was still currently sitting there next to her wrinkled pillow and she had finally decided to speak to a therapist about it. "Of course, mistress. This is Master Jason Todd, he'll be staying with us."

"For how long?" She took a few steps closer to the two looking at Jason more closely. The kid was pretty beat up, split lip, cut under one eye, a small limp; her father wouldn't have done this but he did seem to come off as a Gotham street rat.

Alfred held back a small smile thinking back when Eleanor and Dick themselves had come to live in the manor and the life in which they gave the Wayne home. "It is your father's plan, my dear, to have him stay indefinitely as the next Robin." Jason started when Alfred spoke looking up at the older man in surprise.

This however was already her assumption. "Dick's leaving in a couple of weeks so that makes sense." She nodded to the boy now close enough for casual conversation. "I'm Eleanor Wayne." She held out her hand to shake his own, it took him a second to register before his callused hand slid into her equally rough one. He'd expected her hands to feel smooth and girly, to see nail polish on her fingernails but all he saw were a couple of marker stains. "Welcome to your new home. I'm always here," She pointed to her bedroom door, "If you need anything, also if you get lost, no worries everyone does." She gave him a casual wink before walking back to her bedroom door. "Goodnight."

The genuine kindness of her words took him by surprise as Alfred, the house butler, gestured him inside. The room was huge, bigger than any place he'd ever lived or squatted in his lifetime. There was a giant four poster bed to the right against the center of the wall, a reading area on the opposite side, plenty of empty shelves. There were two doors on the far left for a closet and bathroom he could only assume. Rugs laid out over red-brown wooden flooring, there was even a small exercise area across from the reading space. "Nice digs."

The next morning Eleanor was roused from her late slumber by a hearty knock on the door, groaning she threw her legs off the edge of the bed and stumbled toward the door wiping her eyes. It was to her great surprise to find Jason Todd standing in front of her door, wearing the same dusty outfit as before just slightly more wrinkled. "Hey."

Yawning she leaned again the door frame looking at him curiously. He was around her age, but he seemed older. Maybe it was the stern look in his eyes, the muscular frame he had, the sharp if slightly bruised jaw line, or perhaps the two tone hair. Something about the rugged boy made her smile, she didn't really have friends having spent her whole life locked up in Wayne Manor. She left to dance, to the occasional party, and to Wayne Enterprises but Dick had been her only companion through the years. It felt good to meet someone her own age.

"Good morning." Eleanor rolled her shoulders closing the door to her bedroom as she left the room. "Did you sleep okay?"

He blinked for a long second before responding. "Yeah."

"Not a man of many words are you." She chuckled punching him lightly in the shoulder noticing the way he flinched, fingers twitching as if he was holding himself back from blocking. "I like you already. My friends generally call me some sort of nickname like Nell or Nelly, feel free to call me whatever." She gave him her best smile as they walked down the hallways toward the kitchen. Each step like muscle memory to a girl who'd spent her childhood bolting through these walls.

It felt odd to be accepted so readily, Jason had spent his whole life like the runt of the litter forever fighting over table scraps. She wasn't mocking him, Jason knew when he was being mocked. Even her punch hadn't even hurt. "So uh Nell, you seem to know a bit about the Bat."

Hearing the open ended phrasing she chuckled for a moment before responding turning the corner. "I'd hope so. He's my father, biologically before you ask and no I don't want to talk about my bitch of a mother. Think of me as the gadget master, I build the tools you'll be using when you're out there. You break it, I'll fix it. It's kind of my crappy Rosie the Riveter take on helping out where I can." He had to hold back a snort at that looking at her curiously, he'd seen some of the Bat's gadgets, she was playing with some heavy equipment.

"Hey, Nelly. Sleepy head!" Dick's voice echoed down the hall as he walked toward her, wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and leather riding jacket. "You're late." Jason stiffened up at the sight curling his hands into fists as Dick wrapped an arm around her shoulders mussing her hair.

"The fuck are you?" The hostility dripped from Jason's voice as his body tensed shifting into an offensive position.

Letting out a laugh at the antagonistic words Dick just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "So you're the kid replacing me huh? He bothering you princess?" Dick looked toward the lady of the house as she swiftly shook her head no. "Alright, kitchens the next left, Jason. And you don't think I'm going to let you skip out on training today, you've got tryouts coming up in four days." He tossed the girl a granola bar with a smile. "Let's go prima ballerina."

And like that she sent Jason a quick wave and was off with Dick down the hallway they'd come from. He could see her laughing as they rounded the corner, deciding to shrug it off Jason headed into the kitchen the sweet smell of breakfast drifting through the air. The kitchen was huge plenty of stainless steel appliances, marble counter tops, a fridge he could legit walk in. How much shit did one man need. "Good morning, Master Jason. It's waffles this morning. Would you like milk, orange juice, or water with breakfast?"

Rolling his eyes Jason pushed back his hair the white sliding into the black strands. "Rum?" He rebuked reaching into his jean pocket to pull out the carton of cigarettes, only to have them promptly snatched away by Alfred. "Hey!"

Alfred only raised a stern eyebrow and slipped the pack into the inside of his jacket. "Master Bruce would have your head. Orange juice it is." Pouring the glass expertly Alfred slid it across the counter at the young man sizing him up. He was far more wild than Dick or Eleanor had been, but Alfred was never the kind to run from a challenge after all he was the one who took care of Batman. "We'll go shopping for some new clothes after you eat."

Meanwhile several hours later across the manor Eleanor was still spinning, she'd spun so much today she felt dizzy as Dick's trainer voice came across the room telling her to do it again. It was the hardest move she'd ever had to learn a triple turn ending in a kick before spinning one more time in the other direction. It was advanced for her age, but Eleanor was an advanced type of girl never settling for being just the best.

She reveled in being a record breaker, and Dick loved to watch the girl dance. He'd known her since she was a baby, now twelve years old if felt like he'd known her his whole life. "You're so close. Come on try it again." Trying she whipped herself around only to lose balance and crumple to the floor bashing her knee hard enough to feel the vibration. Dick had jumped out of his chair before she'd even bent her leg out. "Shit. Don't move I'll get the med kit."

Unfazed as always she nodded just glad to have a break from all the spinning watching the blood run down her ankle, it dripped slow and steady catching and staining her sock. It wasn't bad, she knew that much, having gotten good at recognizing it, this was just some ripped off skin. Despite knowing better she watched Dick flounder around with the supplies just like Alfred did when she was injured. They knew she couldn't feel it but that small paternal part of their brains just panicked anyway. It always managed to make the girl smile.

"I'm okay you goof." Her voice was soft as Dick carried the supplies back over to her carefully cleaning the wound. Soon she was all cleaned up with band-aid and all. She could remember the few times her father had taken care for her injuries. The one that stood out most in her mind was when she was quite young and had been bitten by a possum she'd tried to befriend. She'd taken the bleeding bite mark to her father in his office. He'd been on the phone so she'd just held the wound to keep the blood from getting on the carpet and waited.

When he'd finally noticed her, still on the phone after fifteen good minutes of her waiting patiently, he'd seen the blood and quickly hung up reaching to pull a first aid kit out of his desk. He'd treated it calmly asking her what had bitten her and how long she'd been waiting. When she'd told him Bruce had given her a stern look lifting the little girls chin up. "If you're hurt, don't wait. It's my job to do this stuff. It's a dad thing and no more possums okay."

Looking down at her bandaged knee she smiled at the memory, though she never called him dad it felt good to hear him say it. "Hey Dick?" He glanced up at her waiting for the question. "Will you take me to therapy?" She wouldn't admit it out loud but Eleanor was nervous, she didn't talk to people about her nightmares. All her family really knew was she didn't like owls, she hated and avoided them with a vengeance.

She didn't need to say it to ask, so Dick just ruffled her hair with a small grin. "Sure thing. We need to leave soon anyway, why don't you change." His voice was gentle as he held out his hand to help her up watching the young girl walk into her bedroom. She exited wearing a pair of blue jeans, a soft red sweater, with red boots to match. They walked down to the garage together Dick giving Alfred a wave as they left. Sliding onto the black bike he gestured for her to follow, with a helmet of course, he didn't want to face Bruce's rage _again_, as they rode down the curving driveway to the exit of the manor.

Eleanor loved being on the back of the bike her hands lightly holding onto Dick's waist, legs tightening with the turns. When she was old enough she was determined to build herself one. The city looked beautiful in this part of Gotham all new buildings and ritzy apartment complexes, but as they headed downward the perfect roads were replaced by the expected potholed roads of older Gotham. People walked or took the elaborate train system set up by her grandparents to and from businesses hoping to save on gas with prices being jacked up again. There was something about watching the city as if she wasn't one of them that felt like watching a social experiment play out or going to the theater to see a really bad movie.

The buildings slowly depreciated in value watching as they passed the large abandoned building that was once Cobblepot Manor. Seeing it so close to falling in the sea made the smile fade from her face as they rode closer to her destination somewhat further out of the city, Arkham Asylum in all of its glory. It was her first time seeing the high walls of the nuthouse, black stone with some buildings left to rot while others were being refinished, she could see people working in scaffolding in certain areas funded she was sure by her father.

Her hands tightened on Dick's waist as the trepidation set in, coming to park in one of the guest spots. The woman hopped down taking off the helmet and straightening her hair before waiting for Dick to do the same. They walked in together as a team, him holding the door open for her that same goofy supportive look as always. He had no reservations on taking her to this part of the facility, knowing for fact the inmates were housed elsewhere in a different building. Bruce had made sure of that when making her the appointment, the last thing any of them wanted was for her to be stuck in the Asylum during one of it's many crisises. "Ready?" He whispered to her straightening his back when they walked up to the reception counter.

The woman behind it was only a few years older than Dick, causing that forever noticeable flirty smile to appear on his face. "Hello." She blushed when she saw him glancing at her computer. "We've got an appointment at 3 o'clock with a uh Dr. Crane."

The woman cleared her throat and Eleanor had to try hard not to roll her eyes. "May I ask you name?"

Dick chuckled leaning closer, "Dick Grayson, but the appointment is for this lovely lady Eleanor Wayne." At the name the woman jerked her head over to the girl taking in the sight of the Wayne heir in surprise.

"Oh, wow okay. Um, pleased to meet you Miss Wayne." She floundered for a moment. "If you could please fill out this paperwork." The clipboard was handed to Dick then passed over to the girl in question as they made their way over to the seating area. They'd already talked about having someone come to the house but it had been Eleanor herself who had insisted on going to a facility, stating that it didn't matter who she was. If Gotham wanted to make it a big deal then she'd just have to change the way they viewed mental illness.

So there she was filling out her information on a clipboard as if they didn't already know all of it. Others in the waiting room had already begun to take notice whispering back and forth as she returned the paperwork to the woman promptly sitting back down next to Dick placing her ankle up against his own subtly watching him slowly start to smile before pushing the expression away going back to flip through the magazine he'd been looking at. Women's Health.

It seemed as always the Wayne family did not wait long. "Miss Wayne, Dr. Crane will see you now." Dick gave her a quick pat on the back as she stood.

"I'll be right out in the waiting room and if you want me in there with you, just say the word." She gave him a soft smile before following the nurse, Dick would forever have her back she knew that, counted on it. They walked down a small hallway with old carpet and white walls until they came to a white door just like all the others. He was already inside when the woman opened the door sitting there in his chair. It was much nicer on the inside with thick carpeting and beige walls with two large bookcases and a sofa across from the armchair with an end table between the two.

The man stood when he saw her, his eyes a vibrant blue eyes drinking her in, he wore a cheap suit. She could tell because the jacket sleeves were a hair too short and the fabric was obviously polyester. "Hello, Miss Wayne." He held out his hand for a quick shake before offering her a seat as the door was quickly closed. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, juice, Zesti Cola?" He looked at her curiously waiting for a response.

"Uh juice sounds good, thank you." She crossed her legs politely taking the juice box that was offered her.

He sat back down so they were across from each other. "You seem nervous, Eleanor? May I call you Eleanor?" After giving a confirmation nod she leaned back in the chair taking a long deep breath to try and settle her nerves. "May I ask why?"

Licking her bottom lip she looked up at him, "I've never talked to anyone about," She waved her hand around the room and toward herself. "About my problems I guess."

He nodded crisscrossing his fingers in front of him an elbow on each knee as he leaned forward. "I understand." Jonathan gave her a wide smile, this is what he did. Tried to get people to understand everything about themselves, their fears, their hopes, all the little things in between. "It'll seem strange for awhile, but know that anything you say here, in my office. It's between us. All your secrets remain your secrets. I am only here to help you."

Feeling a little bit better she allowed her breathing to calm. "So where would you like to start? I don't really know what to say."

"Ah of course, let's start from the foundation shall we. Break it down into sections, your base beginnings. Tell me about your relationship with your parents?"

She paused for a moment understanding that this was something she needed to be careful with, her mother well there wasn't much to say about the ghost in her life and well her father, to Jonathan Crane he needed to be billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, not Batman. "I don't know who my mother is, my father never really told me. I've asked before but he always said she left me on his doorstep, with a note saying she didn't want me."

Nibbling on her lip she choose the following words carefully, "My father well he's a busy man and as you know an active one. He's not around much, so I was taken care of by Alfred most of my life and Dick too of course."

"Your adopted brother?" He confirmed.

"Yes, Dick is wonderful. He'd actually waiting for me in the waiting room. I asked him to take me." She took a sip of her juice quietly waiting for the next question, happy it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"So my file here says you sought counseling because of night terrors." He looked up from the paper, this was always his favorite part. "It seems your fears are following you into her dreams. What are you afraid of, Eleanor?" He tried hard to keep the interest off of his face, but this was the best question to ask a patient, his favorite question and when it came to Gotham's white dove oh he wanted to know what got her screaming in terror at night.

Eleanor fell quiet for a long while as Jonathan waited 'patiently' for her response. "I'm afraid of . . . owls." She stared down at her hands in embarrassment. To have such an incredibly base and unnatural fear bothered her, she was the daughter of Batman. She wasn't afraid of dying, or being kidnapped which had already happened twice in her life. She was afraid of a small seemingly harmless creature.

Doctor Crane could have sung out loud when she told him, he could have danced in pure glee. Instead he calmed the shaking of his hands and gave her a professional look. "It's nothing to be afraid of, plenty of patients in the world have fears of different animals. I once knew a man who was deathly afraid of calendars, well in a way. Were you attacked by an owl when you were young?"

She looked up at him catching his eye before shaking her head. "No, nothing like that. I've barely ever even seen an owl, but every time I have. I just freeze up and this sensation fills me. Like I'm going to vomit and pass out all at the same time. It gets hard to breathe, and it's hard to force myself to move or stop looking at it." Eleanor rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans. "Did you know that owls eat bats? I always found that strange, I mean rats and mice sure. But to go after another flying creature, to tear through its soft skin." She tapered off feeling the nausea rise.

"It's alright, Eleanor. I promise there are no owls in my office, nor bats." He gave her a small laugh leaning back in his chair. "Tell me, what are some of your hobbies?"

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected but appreciated! _


	4. FOUR

_Thank you guys for enjoying my story! I know everything isn't exact factually, but it is a fanfic and I'm just doing this for fun. Batman is a pretty huge place, but I'm hoping I'm doing it well enough to give you at least a smile or two._

* * *

Jason had been staying with them for a few weeks now, having truly settled in to stay for good. The cuts from his first fight had healed and quickly been replaced by mat burn and sore muscles. She knew how far her father would push him, even sitting in on lessons from time to time as Jason tried to do a flip and smacked face first into the mat; every single time he pulled himself back up just like she did the only difference between them was that the soon to be Robin could feel the impact.

With her performance coming up soon she hadn't seen much of Jason, the most they'd talked was on that first day. So when she saw the opportunity she nabbed him by the arm pulling him into her bedroom and closing the door behind them with a click. The alarm soon faded off of his face as he realized there was nothing nefarious about to go down, dropping his tensed stance to simply stare at her incredulously, "Yes?"

Eleanor blushed for a second gazing at the soft carpet of her bedroom floor before responding, "Uh, I just thought maybe you wanted to hang out. I know father works you to the bone and I thought you could hide out with me for awhile." She was starting to have doubts about this brilliant idea to pull an attractive young man into her messy bedroom with no explanation. And if he wasn't fully convinced she was going to without a doubt push him right back out the door.

Jason took a second to look around the room. it was surprisingly smaller than his own, hers had a soft green carpet and a double bed pushed into the top left corner. Across from the bed was a door to a bathroom and what he assumed was a closet. The walls were painted a soft pale green that blended into the carpet in a way, while the comforter and pillows on the bed were white silk, with a strange stuffed animal shoved in between the two pillows. Next to the door was a tv and dark wooden stand with a yellow couch shoved against the wall, covered in oddly patterned pillows and two thick blankets.

There were movie cases and controllers randomly placed on the floor and various surfaces; against the wall across from the other furniture was a large desk with an elevated computer and a fancy looking chair. There were newspapers spread all across the wood with oily miscellaneous parts he didn't recognize spanned across the surface. "Cool. What are we gonna do?"

She stumbled for a second surprised that Jason had in fact agreed at all to spend time with a girl that had quite forcefully dragged him into her bedroom, when he could have very easily chosen to jump ship. "Oh uh, I-"

"Didn't think you'd get this far?" The sarcasm dripped from his throat as the boy sat down on her couch. He was beginning to look more natural in Wayne Manor, sporting a tan leather jacket, black jeans with shoes to match, and a plain red t-shirt; his hair was in the same pristine condition as always. Eyes shining with an energy she couldn't help but admire as the young girl moved to tentatively sit next to the newest member of their family.

"Well, I don't know. how about tell me a little about yourself?" It sounded lame even as she was saying it out loud but Jason didn't shoot her a judgmental look just threw an arm over the back of the couch, away from her and settled in feet now on the ottoman. When he didn't answer right away she felt the need to awkwardly continue, as Eleanor never could handle silence. "I've been here since I was three. Left on the porch. Alfred raised me, Dick too in a way. Um, I like to build stuff. Oh and I'm a dancer. I've always been a dancer."

Jason let her babble for a second watching the way her nose crinkled when she smiled. He could see the similarity with Bruce, but overall with so much liveliness it was hard to compare the two. Before he'd expected her to be broody and quiet, but he was sure now that she'd feel the need to fill any room with sound. "I came to the manor when I stole Batman's tires." He watched as the look of shock spread across her rosy cheeks. "I got two off them. He caught me with the third."

"You stole the tires off the Batmobile?!" She leaned toward him laughing, the same look of incredulous disbelief as her father.

"Yea, seemed fair game to me." He knew just how much money he could get with those tires and at the time it seemed like a risk he was willing to take, but as fate would have it his life took a different path. Jason hadn't had much time for friends growing up, yet it seemed Eleanor was interested in changing that fact.

"You're ridiculous!" She laughed again batting at his shoulder, "So what do you like to do then, when you're not out stealing from the Gotham Bat?"

Jason had to think about that question for longer than expected pursing his lips right before a response. "I don't really know. I spent my time sitting around parks, I worked a couple of odd jobs. I like fighting, boxing and what not but more street fighting than anything."

She grew quiet afterward, contemplating if she should ask him what she really wanted to ask someone. It had seemed too strange to ask her father or Dick, she knew it would only make Alfred worry, but Jason well he might be the man to ask. "What does pain feel like?"

The question was so sudden it completely caught him off guard his eyebrows rocketing up, "Why do you want to know?" His walls came back up, wondering what she wanted from him. Possibly even unsure of what she was about to do, he wasn't a lab rat.

"Oh, I guess that came out odd. I have a nerve condition, I can't sweat or feel pain because my nerves don't come out to my skin the way everyone else's does. It's always been like that, so I never could figure out what to compare it to." She twirled her fingers together suddenly uncomfortable. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."

Having an explanation however helped Jason understand just what she was looking for. Reaching out tentatively he placed a hand on her wrist, freezing the young girl in place. "Can you feel that?"

At the question she nodded not saying anything as his two fingers pinched her skin watching the pale become red with irritation. "What about that?"

"No." Pulling away from him, Eleanor avoided his eyes. "I haven't experienced much in my life. Most of my time is spent here or dancing, I've never even ridden my grandparents train, or walked down the streets of old Gotham. Never got away with smoking a cigarette or made a friend. You seem to have lived so much more than I have."

Taking her words Jason felt a pull inside him he'd never experienced before, he'd spent his life trying to avoid closeness with people. Putting anger above all other emotions and just slamming his way into the future, girls hadn't really been on his mind. But he'd grown up fast, he knew damn well what street walkers did, and he'd seen plenty of women slip their tongues in men's mouths.

But despite all that Jason had never held a girl's hand, or kissed someone. He'd barely even ever hugged his mother. Jason felt his fingers twitch in trepidation staring into the soft blue of the slightly older girl's eyes. "That's bullshit." Jason sat up looking at her eyebrows furrowed together before abruptly standing. She had a second story window, but to people like them that wasn't a problem. He slid the glass open before turning to look at her. "Well come on then, you shut in." As soon as the words left his mouth he was out the window rolling against the grass to right his balance.

Eleanor hovered at the window for a brief second, feeling the thumping of her heart before following suit. She landed more comfortably than Jason had, which wasn't all that surprising considering years of copying Dick's every move. Reaching out she latched onto Jason's hand entwining their fingers before they broke into a run, a soft giggle leaving her mouth as her hand flew up to quiet herself.

They made it off the ground without being caught, resting easy in the knowledge that her father was off at Wayne Enterprises since it was only noon. She'd left her phone in the bedroom trusting Jason to lead her into the city and then to a train platform. Neither of them spoke as she felt the trains whistling past, Jason leaning casually against a pillar having actually bought train tickets for the first time in his life. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet as Eleanor leaned forward trying to keep their conversation private.

It was strange that people weren't staring at her, she blended in today wearing a plain long sleeve shirt with little gear parts printed on it, black jeans, and tennis shoes. It seemed with her bunned up hair Nelly just looked like one of them. "You don't gotta thank me for it. Come on." The train door opened and Jason pulled her inside, no one batting an eye to see two young teenagers inside with Gotham the way it was.

Perhaps it helped that Jason always appeared to look older than he was, already looking at least thirteen or older even though he was only eleven. All the seats were already filled up so Jason reached up and snagged one of the swinging triangle bars she was too short to reach and wrapped an arm around her waist out of habit to support her as the train took off. They were old trains by now and they never left the station without an angry grinding sound and a jolt.

He was ready for this, though she wasn't and let out a noise of surprise grabbing at his coat. Glancing down at her Jason rolled his eyes and grinned before watching the other people in the compartment. Nelly also took the chance to look around; she'd noticed the graffiti in the outside of the trains but it seemed there was also marking on the inside. There were train lines marked out in black when they hadn't bother to change the poster but closed sections off, an advertisement with her father standing there was scribbled all over, his entire face blacked out.

The sight of it sent a chill of unease down her spine, which Jason did notice seeing the sign as well. He leaned over whispering in her ear, his tone neutral. "Not everyone views the richest man in Gotham as a hero. He'd never going to be able to do enough to please everyone." Jason went to say more but the train doors opened again and a couple of other kids entered freezing when they saw Jason.

The environment immediately changed between the six of them, normally Jay wouldn't give two shits about some of the younger gang kids that had tried to recruit him in the past. However there was a young lady that he still had his arm around that could very well be effected by such a front to young wannabes. His voice lowered a threatening edge to it as they kept staring at him, not going to make a move in a crowd of people, but clearly they were going to get off wherever Jason was.

"Next stop, we get off. There's going to be a stairway to your left. We're going to run. Don't let go of my hand." Instead of curling around her waist like before his arm moved to grip her palm his sweaty in her dry one. "If one of them grabs you, fucking deck 'um." As they waited like a southern standoff she could feel the beating of her heart in her ears, but there was something else there as well underneath the surface.

Nelly was excited, the adrenaline rocketing through her blood as she tried in vain to keep the smile off her face; she stopped trying when she noticed the small smile appear on Jason's face right before the door slid open and they were off weaving around people toward the stone steps. Two different irritated yells coming from behind them as Jason laughed jumping up the steps two at a time.

Slightly surprised by how well she was keeping up they bolted onto the streets above right into Old Gotham, she could see the ramshackle building as they booked it down the pathway cutting across the street as a car swerved past honking. The girl had never felt so free in her life, and a new aspect of her father filled her in that moment. Perhaps fighting crime felt like this, and if it did she understood why he went out every night.

They lost them about two or three blocks in, jogging down back alleyways until they came upon an old abandoned building with a red door. The black haired boy with the white streak ripped the door open pushing her inside as they moved to climb the still secure stairs, up and up they went until she could see the roof door. When they exited onto the roof Jay doubled over breathing heavy as he held his knees another small laugh flowing through the air. Nell found she liked his laugh, it may have been the best she'd ever heard.

It didn't take much for her to get Dick or Alfred to laugh, and she'd heard her father's polite laugh plenty of times and his more genuine laugh very occasionally. Yet, Jay laughed like he didn't know how to, the sound falling over itself like a strange unknown cacophony. That was the difference between them all, even her father had had a happy childhood. Her father had gotten to learn how to laugh, Jason well he'd never had the chance. "Fuck, my legs." He sat down on the cement stretching the muscles as she stood there amused.

"How are you so unaffected?" He asked staring at her cross legged next to a variety of empty bottles and trash.

Eleanor shrugged sitting down in front of him. "I don't get sore muscles either. I get tired, and winded. But I don't think I get winded the way normal people do. From my understanding your chest sort of hurts when you run too much, I just feel a pressure and it gets harder to breathe in the air. I still get thirsty, I'm dying for some water, but my throat isn't irritated at all other than dry."

It was an odd concept to someone who's legs felt like they were on fire. "Lucky." He leaned back hands flat against the grey concrete looking up at the hazy sky. Jay let out a sigh feeling more calm than he normally did around the luxury of the manor. "Would ya' look at that." Jason gave her a small smile just barely reaching his eyes. "You've ridden the train and traveled through old Gotham."

Giggling at that she rolled her eyes slapping his shoulder gently. "With such a gentle welcome and hey, I'd say I made a friend too." They both sat there feeling a mix of uncomfortable and happy in equal measures at the thought, things were looking up for the two. It was a different dynamic in multiple ways for the strange set of friends, as they both caught their breath, Jason occasionally glancing over the buildings edge to make sure they hadn't been found.

After he was sure and they were no longer out of breath, they went back down the stairs and onto the streets. It was around one in the afternoon at this point, the streets weren't as normally packed as she was used to. Then again it wasn't often Eleanor visited this area, and never before unchaperoned. It was freeing, but there was also the slightest hint of unease there as well.

Jason was the opposite, completely comfortable with his hands shoved into his pockets glancing casually down the street as if it were the most natural in the world. "You hungry?" Before she could finish Jason had already walked up to a slightly run down food cart shoved into an out of the way area on the cracked sidewalk. "Hey, Gary. Can I get a hot dog? Spice that shit up for me and," He glanced over looking at the girl. "This lady will have a pretzel, cheese cup. Don't skimp."

As if long accustomed to Jason and the way he spoke, Gary just rolled his eyes and handed the kid a hotdog coated in a variety of condiments and then a pretzel followed by an overflowing cup of yellow gooey cheese. Before Jason could proceed she'd already pulled the twenty out of her pocket and handed it to the man. It became clear quite quickly he hadn't expected to be getting paid but went to give her the change before she'd nudged Jay to keep walking, "Have a great night."

"Your change." Gary held it out toward them his balding head glinting slightly from grease and sweat, it barely matched the kind smile on his face. She was sure a lot of the kids around here got a free hot dog from Gary every now and again.

Nell only shook her head with another polite smile. "What change?" Leaving it at that they continued walking down the road as Jason coated his hands in sauce, the girl giving a look of disgust as he chewed mouth half open like it would disappear before his eyes. "Slow down, it's not going to run away!"

Disregarding her statement he continued to gorge on the meal until he'd finished, she watched him wipe the remaining mess on his jeans, a long stain of mustard across his thigh. Seeing the disturbed look, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a cheeky grin appearing. "What's wrong princess, scared of a little ketchup?"

"I'll have you know I was raised with manners." She rebuked rolling her eyes.

Jason only laughed, "Yea I'm sure you were, under the iron first of Alfred and his chivalry." Sarcasm danced over the last word in his sentence as they came to a stop by the river. It wasn't the cleanest river in the world, but as they stood there staring out into the water it seemed like the start to something between the two.

It was obvious the both of them were very much accustomed to be alone, yet standing silently side by side struck a cord with Eleanor so deep she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Thanks for bringing me here, Jason."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ya' could've just came by yourself." Underneath it all though he was happy to be able to show his world to someone else. It may have been mostly rubble, trash, and vomit but it was his home. He'd glanced out at the river a thousand times before, watching the sun dip down in the distance.

It was however the first time he'd watched it with anyone else. "We should head back before father gets home." She was half hesitant to say it, but knew the lashing Jason would receive should he find out where they'd been. So they took the train uneventfully back the way they'd come, a new partnership born in the underbelly of Gotham.

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected but appreciated! _


	5. FIVE

_The adventure continues. If you guys were curious I pull from a lot of different sources. Here's who i think of and pull most from for each character: _

_Bruce - (Arkham Games) Kevin Conroy_

_Joker - (Arkham Games & Nolan Trilogy) Mark Hamill & Heath Ledger_

_Dick - (Batman Forever) Chris O'Donnell_

_Alfred - (Nolan Trilogy) Micheal Caine_

_Jason Todd - (Red Hood & The Outlaws & Misc Batman Comics & Arkham Knight) Troy Baker_

_Scarecrow - (Nolan Trilogy) Cillian Murphy _

_Lucius Fox - (Nolan Trilogy) Morgan Freeman_

_I jump around with all of them but these are some of my favorites! _

* * *

"Tell me, Eleanor, you seem in extra good spirits today. What has you so happy?" Crane leaned back in the upholstered chair watching the girl as she smiled lightly despite not having a reason to.

Nelly grinned back at the man feeling the bubble of excitement. "I have a dance recital today and it's well, my whole family is going to be there! Even Father said he'd come, and it'll be the first one Jason gets to see. I'm always telling him i can dance but he's never really had the chance to actually see. I hope he likes it!" She crossed her legs before changing the sides and recrossing them again.

He nodded logging it in his mind for later. "Does your father often not come to see you dance?"

Eleanor's smile fell slightly, "Not often no, but he's always so busy with work and everything. You can't really blame him for missing a couple of kids dances." She understood who her father was and it would have been understandable if he'd missed her dances as Bruce Wayne, let alone his other duties to the city. It had been harder to accept when she was little, but she knew now a lot more than she did before.

He looked at her for a moment thinking on how to proceed. "Perhaps it does bother you, and you are afraid to admit it to yourself. It's a completely natural thing to want your father to see your accomplishments, especially in absence of a mother figure." He'd figured out in their last few sessions that she seemed to respond well with him being logical with her. It seemed logic was a core foundation of the young girl. It wasn't common in many patients, to want to hear what was wrong with them, but Eleanor thrived in it.

Shrugging she leaned against the cushy couch cushion. "I mean your right, but that won't change the way things are."

"Of course." She watched him write something in his mini notebook before looking back up at her. "You mentioned Jason, he's adjusting alright to the adoption? You seem quite taken by him."

The girl couldn't hide the fact her face lit up when he phrased it the way that he did, ignoring the heat in her cheeks she tried to sound level headed when she responded. "He's settling in pretty good, I'd say. He took me on the train, my grandparents train. He got me a pretzel and showed me the river and one of his hangout spots. It was great." The excitement colored her words as she spoke louder as she went further into the story. "We got chased by these kids and had to run and he had this goofy grin on his face, and a laugh like I've never heard before."

"You like him." He gave her a smile. "In our sessions you've never mentioned anyone outside of your immediate family, no friends. I believe being around Jason, even if he does take you into some questionable situations may be a good thing. You need to grow, friends are what help you conquer your fears."

It felt good to have her friendship with Jason sound like a positive thing. Dick and her father had been a bit concerned when they'd started showing signs that they were getting along, so they'd learned not to act like it in front of them. It had been a little over a week since their adventure into Gotham but she was looking forward to the next one. Today would also be the first time Jason saw her dance and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. All she really knew was she had nerves like never before.

"You'll do wonderful at your recital, just make sure to stay relaxed." Crane stood making it clear their session was up for the day, opening the door politely for her as he had every time so far. She quite liked Jonathan, it was nice to have someone to talk to who always seemed to remain in her corner. "I'll see you back here next week."

Alfred sat in the waiting room, the same formal attire as always, with a book held with one hand. His glasses halfway down his nose deeply buried in the words of some thick tomb she barely wanted to comprehend. He'd always had the strangest taste in literature, stuffy history novels about times better left right where they were, the past. "Ready when you are, Al."

With a light smile he slid the bookmark into place and moved the book fluidly under his arm while he stood. Dick had been quite busy lately, moving his things into Bludhaven, and she had to admit she would miss him terribly. It wasn't as if he would be gone forever, she knew that, it was only a little over an hours drive away. Visiting him would surely be a thing in her future, she'd not often left the city.

They traveled out of the sterile building and off to where the car was parked, as she slid into the back seat taking a deep breath. Her bag was sitting beside her, the orange fabric lightly full with her outfit for the night. It wasn't a themed recital, each girl came out and danced their part. It was more to show how much each had improved over the course of the year, after all Madam Geralta was world renowned in her teaching. Eleanor wasn't a fool, she understood that only the rich and important were allowed to dance with her, and she understood she was those things.

The world was a lot more than Batman for her, despite how that seemed to be such a huge part of her life. "Are you nervous, Miss Eleanor?" Alfred's voice drifted through the car like a peaceful wave. They got along very well, quipping at each other the way her father did with him. He could see the similarities between the two better than anyone. Bruce hadn't changed as much as Al had hoped when the young child had entered their life, but it had still changed him; to Alfred that was going to have to be enough.

She glanced at him watching his eyes shift back at her in the rear view mirror as he drove. "A little, father doesn't come often." Eleanor knew that she'd gotten lucky with this one. The event was held early at two in the afternoon, due to the party that would take place afterward. It just so happened that Bruce Wayne would be hosting it; it would be the first time he'd hosted their ballet company.

Eleanor had been to plenty of cocktail parties and other such events in the past so this was in no way unfamiliar to her. It wasn't long before they'd pulled up next to the back entrance to the building and Alfred stopped the car. He leaned backward with an encouraging smile, one she was so familiar with. "You'll do amazing, my dear. We'll see you inside." Thinking back on it Alfred had never once missed a recital, or event of any kind. It was enough of a thought to push her out of the car and up the door.

The young woman loved dancing, and Madam Geralta loved Eleanor. She was vastly talented, filthy rich, and the white dove of Gotham. The woman would have been a fool not to take the young girl directly under her wing. Though as one could expect, that prized action, it cost her friends. There was a reason that she didn't have any friends outside of Jason. Everything about Jason was refreshing, he told her what was on his mind when it was on his mind. Jay didn't believe in a filter, and he'd shown to her that he'd without a doubt have her back.

He was a boy of simple action, if he took or threw a punch for you it meant he liked you. And she had a feeling that if someone tried to hit her Jason would still step between them even knowing that she wouldn't feel it. These girls however, they were all back handed comments and cruel jokes. Not a single one of the other eleven girls liked her, and all eleven of them made that very clear. It had started with the blood, learning about her condition.

It painted her as a freak from that day forward, but she'd been dancing since she was five and she sure as hell wasn't going to let a couple of girls stop her from what she loved. It had long turned into something she knew how to deal with as Nell quietly went about her business getting dressed and warmed up. Not one the other girls generally bothered her before performances, as it may make them look bad. So as normal it was a silent affair getting ready.

They didn't like her, but they counted on her money and fame to get them where they needed to go. Nelly was third in cue to go up, standing in the darkened back area with beat up floorboards and black painted walls. It was a drab place, but still one of the best theaters in town, but she had hope for Panessa Studios once they fixed it up again. The Wayne's had bought it only a few years previously, and were beginning the reconstruction of the outside. She'd been able to visit in the beginning but was particularly looking forward to visiting again soon.

Approaching the curtain she peaked out now that she was the next one up looking at the seats. Al sat studiously as ever on the far left side, next to him was Dick wearing a blue button up and jeans for the occasion, Jason next to him wearing a black t-shirt and his leather jacket though she did notice how perfectly crafted his hair was, and most remarkably so was her father. He himself wore his traditional suit when out in public, sitting next to a mom that couldn't stop staring.

It was clear everyone knew that he was in attendance with dozens of people glancing over from time to time to catch a glimpse of the man himself. It wasn't long before her lot came up hearing the announcer state her name as the song began to play. She'd been practicing this dance for weeks, Dick had seen the whole thing a thousand times, yet he still looked forward like it was a new experience.

The spin which she'd been struggling so hard to do still had never come out right, but there was no more time for practice and she'd choreographed it herself. Taking a deep breath she began her dance, toes perfectly positioned as she moved across stage. Jason startled himself watching as she moved, amazed at the fluidity of each action. She wore a white leotard with golden feathers and a tutu to match, her slippers the same shade. Bruce couldn't help but notice she took the Gotham Dove nickname in strive.

They all watched holding their breaths, Jay could feel himself leaning forward in his seat watching with wide eyes as the climax of the song began. Dick gripped the edge of the seat knowing the triple turn was coming up hoping that she'd pull it off flawlessly. She moved jumping through the air so gracefully as one, two spins came into motion her arms outstretched. Then just barely as her toes came back into contact with the floor she jumped so seamlessly he didn't even she the muscle movement and twirled once in the opposite direction.

Perfect. The move was flawless and Bruce was stuck with the widest smile on his face than he'd had in a very long time watching his daughter swirl onto her knees and do a long across the floor bow as the crowd broke into cheers. Alfred held a hand up to his mouth in unconstrained amusement as he watched all three of those boys stare up at her. Eleanor changed things for them, she always had. There was a light in the girl that reminded him every day of Martha and her endless love and energy.

Righting herself the Wayne gave a small bow again before walking slowly off the stage, each step deliberately a certain distance from the next to exude that same grace. No one could hope to compare to the girl after that, each performance of the next nine girls passing with a blur. Eleanor reached into her bag changing just like all the other girls into more formal attire for the event after the dance. Anyone who was anyone was invited to the party afterward; so she needed to look the part even if Jason and Dick were both under-dressed.

She slipped into a silky green dress falling pleated at her waist to ankles. A pair of matching emerald vintage style heels, hair hanging around her face, carefully brushed and pushed behind her ears. There were little emerald drop earrings there matched by a beautiful set of pearls around her throat. Her grandmothers pearls, perfectly cared for and gleaming in the backroom light. They'd been brought with carefully stored in a secret pocket in her bag, in the soft black velvet case that had held them for years.

Eleanor couldn't help but worry what her father would say. She's taken them out of the safe that night having long figured out his combination, and considering all that was in there were family treasures he didn't seem to care much that she knew. This was the first time she'd ever taken anything however, and she was worried about meeting his ire. But Nell couldn't help but feel it was a shame that such beautiful pearls sat in a box for so many years, never enjoying the light again.

So it was with much trepidation that she slid into the back seat of the car next to Jason, Dick had decided to take his bike and her father sat in the front seat. She saw the soft blue of his eyes glance back at her before her deliberately turned to look at her. His eyes were pinned to the necklace for but a moment before her looked up at his daughter. Jason saw the strange movement not thinking much of it, staring out the window. Bruce was quiet as the car began to slide forward before he let out a sigh and turned back around without a word.

Alfred didn't waste any time. "If you were unsure young miss, that was your father being proud. I felt translation to be necessary." Eleanor couldn't contain the soft laugh at his words as she reached out to squeeze her father's shoulder in thanks. She didn't need Alfred to say it to know that he was, he'd just never been a man to give affirmation out loud. It was a twenty minute drive back to the manor and when they arrived it seemed many others had as well, walking through the front entrance.

The staff as always moving expertly in the background. Parking in the underground they moved out of the car together, Dick walking up to them already having parked his bike in its usual spot. "Look at you!" He walked over pulling the girl into a hug, the same infectious smile on his face that she wore. "You did it." He held out a hand for a high five, the smack of palms echoing through the underground garage as they made their way up toward the party. Jason wanted to tell her what he thought of her performance, but his nerves got in the way. The boy had never issued a serious compliment in his life.

He certainly wasn't about to do it in front of a bunch of people so he saved it in the back of his mind for later. He was certain of one thing though, she looked like an entirely different person. He was used to seeing her walk around the house in loose shirts and sweats or shorts. Now walking in front of him, Eleanor looking like her name suggested. It was easy to forget she would become one if the most influential people in Gotham someday.

The main hall had been lightly decorated with a few tables to sit at and pink flowers, nothing too dramatic but it gave off a friendly enough atmosphere. It would be the first party Jason had ever attended and he'd been severely reminded to act the part of Bruce Wayne's new adopted son. He wasn't stupid and knew well enough that outing Batman to the world wouldn't get him anywhere. So they traveled as a group, while Alfred disappeared to check on the attendants, to mingle in the party.

The other girls and Eleanor's ballet teacher were grouped together on one side and Jason watched as she specifically changed directions to go and talk to an older couple. The young man moved to lean against the wall watching as she spoke to them for a moment, as Bruce walked over to her. He wore the billionaire smile, charming his way through the crowd like it was the easiest thing in the world.

She knew well enough that her father's laughter was fake, but it sounded real enough to the rest of the world. "I'll have you know that they spent twenty years building that bridge." The old man shook his head in front of them clearly amused.

"Your father would be proud, Bruce. You've done well for both yourself and your family. Adopting is a wonderful thing, especially twice now, even if he is a bit of a wallflower." Fredrick nodded his head toward the boy leaning awkwardly against the wall. "He'll get used to all the attention eventually. And you little lady, you're as beautiful as your grandmother ever was. Near the spitting image I'd say if it weren't for the eyes, she has your eyes. Don't think I didn't notice who those pearls belonged to. You pull them off with grace."

Eleanor had long gotten used to handling the older Gotham generations, part of a time long passed. they were some of her favorite people to mingle with, she was much fonder of talking about the good old days than today's drama. "They look beautiful on you, he's right." She glanced up at her father's trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She had considered every possibility that he'd get angry, but it hadn't occurred to the girl that perhaps the pearls would make him sad.

To anyone else it wouldn't have seemed so, but she could see it deep in his eyes. The soft sadness, a mournful look for everything that had been taken from him so young, only to see it mirrored back at him by his own flesh and blood. The only flesh and blood left of the Wayne family outside of himself, he was glad the legacy wouldn't die with him.

"Thank you." Hiding the tears was hard as she turned away making a small excuse before moving into the crowd. Jason slightly bored decided to make a run up to his room to catch his breath from all of the people and noticed one of the girls in her ballet class enter into Nell's room. He didn't think much of it tossing his coat down on the bed before leaving to head back down before he got in trouble for trying to ditch.

Though when he was walking back he caught Eleanor slipping up the stairs toward her room, so he turned and moved toward her instead wanting his chance to say something about her performance. She was a good deal ahead of him, so he wasn't too worried she'd make it to to her bedroom before him. He'd already slipped inside the room a couple of times since their friendship had begun. There was a closeness between the two he'd never felt with anyone else, Jason wasn't very good at trusting people. It had been hard to follow Bruce's every command but he was doing all he could to become the Robin that was needed for the city.

Though when a scream he recognized, even though he'd never heard it before, sounded through the hall Jason didn't waste a moment before bolting down the hall and through her bedroom door. The room was still dark when he entered his eyes trained on the young woman shaking in a curled up position of the floor. Her hands had reached up to cup her face, the fear plaintive to see underneath. Jason knelt down beside her, reaching out a hand to gently touch her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

With one shaking hand she pointed at the corner of the room, eyes so dilated it sent a chill through him. Part of Jay didn't want to look knowing whatever he'd see in the room would certainly be truly terrifying, a sick joke from one of Gotham's criminals. He expected a corpse, gore and blood as he turned his head, but all the was there was a small owl. It wasn't even a barn owl, just a small cute looking little creature. He turned back to her still seeing the terror as she stared at the floor. "The owl?"

He'd never heard of anyone being afraid of owls before but she certainly wasn't faking it. So he reached out and picked her up, it hadn't been a loud scream so he doubted anyone else would come running. She was heavy in his arms but not unbearably so as he carried her into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Placing the woman carefully down on the closed lid of the toilet seat he brushed a hair from her face as she turned and vomited in the sink. He'd certainly seen plenty of people throw up the contents of their stomachs before, but didn't say anything because he was sure she was embarrassed by it.

"It's alright." He'd never know his voice to sound so soft as he held her hair back reaching out to turn the nozzle of the sink so the evidence washed away. "You're afraid of birds?"

Eleanor coughed wiping the back of her mouth before responding, "Owls, just owls. I didn't leave the window open, it has a screen. I don't understand how it could have gotten in. Bats sure, sometimes they make their way into the manor, but not those." Jason pursed his lips feeling the familiar tug of anger fill his gut. Eleanor hadn't shown a closeness to the girls downstairs, yet one of them had entered her room just moments before.

"You don't get along with the others do you?" His voice was low poised on the tops of his feet, bobbing up in down in pent up energy.

She peaked up at him grateful to see such a friendly face, she remembered what Jonathan had said before about needing Jason. She couldn't help but agree that the boy was making a very good addition to her life. "Would you?"

The question threw him for a second as he thought about it. They seemed like a bunch of prissy cunts if you asked him, which in a way she was asking. He knew enough about Eleanor and her oily covered jeans and dorky mind that being the perfect little girl wasn't something that interested her. "No. I'd fucking hate them." Understanding he gently brushed the hair from her face again his fingers lingering on the smoothness of her skin. "Wait here, I'll open the door when it's safe."

Then just like that he slipped out of the door making sure to open it as thinly as possible before moving into the bedroom, it wasn't too hard to capture it, using a hoodie that was laying on the floor he managed to wrestle it down. Then walking over he opened the bathroom door before booking it out of the room with the creature. Each step he took only seemed to make Jason angrier. His footsteps roughly walking down the front steps, Dick saw him looking at the wriggling thing in his arms before walking directly over the the girl he'd seen entering the room before.

She blended into the rest of them the same unoriginal face and annoying facade as the whole lot of the Gotham girls, that were so convinced they'd get somewhere in life. Pushing the wrapped owl into the girls arms she made a noise of surprise, thrusting it at another girl to the left who held onto it. That girl was even crueler looking that the first one meeting his eyes with only annoyance. "You think this is fucking funny?" His voice raising in agitation. "You think scaring the shit out of her is a good idea."

Jason moved toward the girl inches from her nose until he saw that flash of fear. He always knew to look for that first flash to know he had the upper hand. Others in the party had turned and watched taking in who they thought Bruce Wayne's new adopted son was, but Jason didn't give a rats what the rest of the people of this city thought of him. He'd always been disliked, he'd always been a nobody and no amount of money would change that. "You pull something like that again, and you're going to have me to answer to. You don't mess with my friends, I'll make you eat fucking worms you hear me!"

Bruce's hand came down hard on Jason's shoulders his eyes that same agonizingly calm blue they always were. There was nothing that pissed Jason off more than that damn look, as if no matter what happened everything was just fine. "That's enough, Jason." His words were even too. the boy could feel the rage filling him with the sound. Bruce squeezed his shoulder. "That's enough."

Robin jerked his shoulder away from the man's touch making his way toward his room; Bruce let him go. Dick watched the situation calmly noticing the girl sneak away to release an owl outside. His jaw tightened as he realized what much have happened, and though the kid was angry. Well at that age he'd have probably done the same thing, hell maybe even now. He was sure Nell had been petrified, and Dick always considered himself protective of her.

Bruce turned to the young ballerina, watching her, the fear in her orbs as one of the most powerful men in Gotham stood like a hulking shadow. Her parents off to the side staring at him with large eyes, waiting in trepidation for the shoe to drop. Half of Gotham survived off of Bruce's money alone, and if he took it away from places in retaliation to the way his daughter was treated. Well it was enough to make many walk on eggshells around the kid. It was obvious the other girls had deliberately tried to scare Elanor, the whole place could see that.

But instead of anger or retaliation Bruce simply looked at her parents long and hard for a minute and walked away. He walked until he'd reached his daughter still standing dumbfounded at the top of the stairs after watching Jason react. Bruce went to her, she was paler than normal, still somewhat sickly looking. He turned to Alfred who'd appeared almost out of the darkness itself, sensing as always when he was needed. "The guests are welcome to stay, but the Wayne family will be retiring for the night."

"Very well, sir." Alfred gave a quick nod moving into the crowd to inform them as Bruce placed a soft hand against his daughters back. She followed willingly down the hallway her arms crossed in front of themselves, head down at the carpet.

As they walked he leaned down a softness not often found in his voice. "Why do we fall?"

At that Eleanor felt her mouth turn up in a light smile, "So that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected but appreciated! _


	6. SIX

_Thanks for sticking with the story! Happy reading. _

* * *

Dick chuckled shaking his head back and forth, the smile wide on his face. She'd accompanied him on the big move day helping the man move furniture up into his new apartment. It was a strange thing watching her brother grow more and more distant as the miles sped past. The leather seats felt hot against her back as the nerves of the change took her.

The house was made with red brick on the outside, a single story ranch home with wooden trim windows. It was a decent sized two bedroom, the paint on the black door was beginning to chip. It looked like very other house on the block except for the fact she knew it wouldn't be long before he'd built his own Batcave in it. That was one of the reasons she was there after all. It had taken a lot of digging to find the right lot. They needed something perfect and this one was just what they needed.

It didn't have the three bedrooms he was looking for, but it was listed to have a small basement and the blueprints only displayed half of the space. Legally the basement was tiny, no more than a small den like room and they were going to make it appear that way. She was to be there all day helping him construct his own secret base. It was clear how excited Dick was babbling on and on about Bludhaven and how much of a hero he was going to be in his own way.

The joy in his eyes made their farewell easier to bear, though it was hard to accept maybe he'd be better off here outside of Gotham. It meant his place wasn't with their family. "I'm going to miss you." Her eyes were filling with tears, giving away just how scared she was. Dick couldn't help but notice just how young she looked when she cried. It brought to the surface the few times he'd seen her cry in the past. It wasn't like the daughter of Bruce to get emotional and to know she felt so connected to him in a way warmed his heart. Losing his family had been on of the most devastating things Dick had ever been through, he knew of course he helped people every day, and that good had come out of it. So to also know that he still had family waiting for him to come home felt good too, it helped the ache.

He frozen in place looking at her, before setting the box down on the floor. The man at nineteen now wrapped his arms around the twelve year old holding her to him as she sobbed. "Hey. It's alright. I'm not going to just disappear." Dick tilted up her head meeting her wet blue orbs with his own. "You need me, then I'm there. Always, Nell. Nightwing and the twerp."

Eleanor rested her head slightly on his shoulder with a soft smile. "I know." Leaning back she gave him a small shove. "Same for me." They smiled at each other for a moment before heading downstairs toward the new area. "Let's get this place superhero ready yeah."

They spent the rest of the day working on the house, Nell working in the basement off of predrawn plans while Dick did work upstairs to stave off any suspicion. By the end of it Dick had a secret room, completely hidden behind a specially built wall, the tech wasn't set up yet but the foundations were there. They'd packed everything in regular moving boxes to look just like any other new home owners. People simply didn't know that Dick was walking around with over a million dollars at least on his moving truck. They'd been careful to avoid drawing any attention, so Bruce had decided to sit this one out. Eleanor felt it also had a bit to do with their disagreements as of late.

Richard Grayson was officially retired from the roll of Robin, tonight being Jason's first day. She was excited to see his reaction to his new suit, though it could use a bit of modification. Nelly had been trying to convince her father for months to change out the bottoms, saying that although Dick had benefited from the movable shorts that they wouldn't do someone like Jay any good. She'd watched the way he moved, you could take Jason off the streets but you couldn't take away what Gotham had made him.

The girl understood without intervention that Jason would have ended up just another criminal. Though with what she knew about him not a high level one, he'd have ended up just another thrown away away thug, gunned down in gang violence. She understood that Jay didn't want to hurt people enough to ever soar through the ranks. Eleanor was grateful he was with them instead of out there, glad to have him in her life.

"Hey, you down here or up there?" Dick's voice broke her from her stupor. She'd been in the middle of putting her tools away and had stopped to crouch in front of the box, losing her train of thought.

"Huh?" She blinked up at him confused.

"Space cadet." Dick ruffled her hair with a grin. "What do you say, you, me, and Italian. There's this place up the street I want to try out. Let's see if this city is worth saving."

Laughing she stood agreeing with a small nod. "So you base your heroics off of the food?"

"What can I say, can't fight crime on an empty stomach."

Turns out after dinner Dick decided the city was worthy of his acrobatic and smart ass talents to defend it. The night had passed in a blur and it was time for her to head home again, Alfred waiting in the car outside. A sad silence fell over the two as they stood staring at each other, it was the end of an era but the start to something just as new and exciting. It seemed that neither of them wanted to be the first to say goodbye. Dick looked serious, counteracting his normal expression. "Be careful okay. Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

Eleanor hugged him again, the third time in the last five minutes as he chuckled just like he'd done the previous two. They parted slowly both of them not looking forward to what would happen next. To her it felt like the moment she left Dick would no longer be her brother he would become a family friend, something that he wasn't before. The man threw an arm around her shoulders before they walked out, step by step down the partially cracked pavement to where the car waited. Alfred had moved to stand outside of it. Pristine as always as the old man reached out to open the door and then turned holding out his hand to Dick. They clasped palms as Alfred whispered something in his ear. It was the most masculine she'd ever seen Al be. It reminded her of what he may have been like as a younger man or as the father he never was.

Whatever he said seemed to make Dick freeze for a moment before giving a stiff nod. Alfred let go moving to get in the driver's seat as the boy took a step out of the way staying there ready to watch them drive away. She was not used to the amount of seriousness on his face as the car pulled out, it looked off on a face that was always smiling.

Watching in the tinted windows as he held out a hand as a silent goodbye. It made him look so much older than he was. She held back the tears again until they were out of sight. Alfred didn't say a word on the way back, whether it was for him or her she didn't know. But there was a silent pain tinging Jason's soon to be victory when night fell.

So as she stepped out of the car she pushed the pain she understood away. It was time to focus on the other member of her family, Jason was just as important. She could feel the slight pinch of nerves in her gut again when she thought of him, perhaps important in a different way than Dick was. Regardless she was excited to wish him a good luck, knowing she'd spend her night tinkering away in her office until they returned.

Eleanor made her way down into the Batcave to find her father already ready to go sitting at the chair in front of his computer. She could see the bubbling amusement in his eyes, as he gestured upward with the irises at the space above the computers. There crouched low with the largest smile she'd ever seen was her best friend. She could see the fluctuating hesitation as he waited for the right moment to strike.

She already knew the poor guy didn't have a chance, but she leaned against the table understanding and appreciating the rarity that was her father's smile. "Where's Jason?" Nell asked playing along.

Bruce brought his normal serious face back to the forefront. Throwing his head to the side his deep voice echoed through the cave. "If it takes you this long here, how will you be able to change properly in the field?"

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Jason moved forward slightly, seeing Alfred also do the same both holding back smiles. He launched forward getting a solid amount of distance from the top of the computer before her father easily side stepped. The small smile on his face still there as he raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Sloppy."

Regardless Jason glanced her way for half a second, straitening up to make himself taller even though he was only an inch taller than her now. They both knew it was only a matter of time before a growth spurt hit him, he'd yet to develop facial hair of any kind either. To be honest Eleanor was a bit more eager than she should be about seeing that change. His jaw may be rounded now, but it wouldn't always be.

Bruce moved toward the Batmobile waving Jason along with a hand, he looked back at her giving his daughter the same nod he gave her every single night. It had been years now that she'd made her way religiously the same way Alfred did to see him off. That faint knowledge, that chance, he may never come back drawing them down into that cave time and time again.

They all knew better than to delude themselves. Jason gave the two a wave, one she lightly responded to with a flick of her wrist and then they were gone. As soon as the car was out of sight Alfred's hand fell on her shoulder giving a long squeeze of comfort, before he moved to head back upwards, "Tea, miss?"

Eleanor turned toward her workroom, calling out over her shoulder. 'Honey, please. Thank you."

She'd just settled into her new project, a newly redesigned Robin outfit to better match Jason and his fighting style when Al returned with the tea just the way she liked it. Placing the abnormally large cup down to the side, he glanced over her designs and sketches, spattered across the large stainless steel table. Alfred smiled lightly shifting some with his fingers to see it all in detail. "These are very impressive. You know I for one am happy we have a head of operations here, thinking of all the things Master Bruce does not."

The girl smiled up at him and rolled her eyes before sifting them into a stack. "The one he'd wearing now was designed for Dick, it's obvious that he needs something else. I've already contacted Lucius about it, he just needs the schematics."

Looking down at her handy work she smiled. It was one of her better pieces there was no doubt about that, the previous suit was designed for Dick and his naturally acrobatic movement. She knew however that Jason would never move quite like Dick could, so she'd introduced pants into the equation. There were several smaller bat gadgets that her father had, along with a specially concealed pocket for whatever he wanted.

She'd designed a shock system in the legs to help for heavy landings and long jumps, as well as the same system for his arms to help backlash. The gloves were built for brawling with enforced fingers and wrist supports, so he wouldn't have to worry about hurting himself with a heavy hit. The entire look still, shouted Robin, but there was something naturally more masculine about it. Eleanor was worried he wouldn't like it, but knew that regardless it would be better than he'd had.

It was a long night, and she found herself occasionally dozing at the cool steel desk, Alfred returning with tea and coffee several times to help her through. They were both nervous, an old man and a young girl waiting for their family to come home. So it came with much relief when she heard the sound of their entrance, a familiar beep that meant her father was home. this time with an inexperienced Jason.

They were both completely healthy upon exiting Jason still running on Adrenalin and anger hopping on the balls of his feet as Bruce calmly exited. "How was it, Master Jason?"

Jay ran up to Al pulling the green mask from his face, "It was awesome I-"

His words faded into the background of her mind as she watched him several feet away, the smile on his face beaming. Her father had already disappeared upstairs to get a few hours of quick sleep before heading to work in the morning for a large meeting. Eleanor was struck with just how masculine Jason was under it all despite his youth, muscle holding tight to his arms and legs clearly visible with the scaly bottoms he wore.

A blush ran against her cheeks as she took a quick calming breath before the boy turned toward her walking with slow deliberate steps. "Wanna go for a walk after I change?"

Fighting the drowsiness she nodded, heading upward after he'd disappeared into a back room to change. He wore his usual brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and red jeans shoved in boots. The bulge in his front pocket was quickly confiscated along with a scathing look from Alfred who shoved the cigarettes in his own.

Jason didn't fight it simply giving the butler a 'what can you do' sort of shrug before moving along. They made their way out onto the expansive grounds in the back lot, perfectly trimmed trees and grass to be highlighted by dawn just beginning to rise over the horizon. It was chilly out she felt her arms cross as the goosebumps rose. They walked in silence Jason still coming down from his high.

Once they were far enough away he reached into an internal pocket and pulled out a hidden pack not yet taken by Alfred. She rolled her eyes as he lit it. "What does it taste like?" The question bubbled its way out of her before she could help herself. The black and white haired boy glanced at her taking a drag releasing the smoke in her face, causing an instant cough that had him grinning.

"Like ash and burning tar. You don't smoke for the taste, generally. I like it though, calms me." He took another long drag from it before looking at her, they'd known each other several months now taking time to talk when they could. They got along better than anyone else he'd ever met, matching seamlessly in personality. Jay was just glad to have someone who seemed to respect him completely, especially after the owl thing.

Seeing the way that she shivered in the morning air, and having spent the whole night running around in what was virtually underwear the cold didn't bother him. Slipping out of the jacket he draped it over her shoulders watching as she automatically curled into it pushing each arm through the sleeves. It hung large on Eleanor's frame but he could tell she felt better already. He felt warm looking at her in his jacket, in a way he didn't really know how to explain.

The same rising heat from when she'd been afraid of the owl but this time tempered and gentle. "Can I try it?"

Looking at her and the remaining bud in his fingers he shook his head before stamping it out and picking up the butt to throw away. 'No, I don't think i'm in the mood to die today." The last thing he needed was Bruce shoving that same cigarette up his ass.

Eleanor laughed bumping shoulders with him, but didn't push the subject. He wasn't exactly incorrect about that worry, if her father ever found out he'd be furious. "How did it go tonight?"

It seemed that the initial excitement Jason had been feeling had dulled somewhat now that he was away from it all. His eyes no longer shown the way they had when they're run off the train hand in hand. The adrenaline took away the skip in his step, until there was nothing more than the same stoic sarcasm as there always was. "I don't know, it was a lot. There was so much to pay attention to, and honestly the suit is a bit...embarrassing. I'm no circus boy. It was like he expected me to move and act just like Dick, to be the same but I wasn't. I was tripping constantly, he had to catch me when i overshot a jump and fell."

Nodding she listened carefully, Eleanor wasn't exactly shocked her father wasn't adjusting well, he was a creature of habit and Dick had been with him for years. It would be an adjustment for both of them. "He'll come 'round. I'm sure you did great for your first day, he can't expect you to be perfect right away."

Jason scoffed, "He does." The frustration was evident enough on the boy's face.

"Well I might have something that will help okay, just give me some time and do your best to make it work until then." She smiled up at him eyes shining so bright it made his chest hurt. "I believe in you. Come dance with me today."

The request caught him completely off guard raising any eyebrow in disbelief. "Dance? Do I look like a fucking ballerina to you?" The previous statement, I believe in you was stored in the back of his thoughts for now to be thought upon later. It was a phrase Jay had never heard before.

Giggling she shook her head and started the walk back toward the manor with a smile. It was such a huge looming building in the distance spanning tall and lumbering against the Gotham skyline. "Yes, dancing. You'll have to get over that pride of yours, it'll help your coordination far more than you think. Just try it."

He gave her a long hard look contemplating the suggestion. "Only if you let me teach you how to fight."

"I know how to fight, Jason."

He grinned, "Not until I teach you ya' don't."

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected but appreciated! _


	7. SEVEN

_Hey guys! Just a heads up I'm going to be taking some liberties with this story. I know some of my dates and and ages won't match up, but hey that's what fanfiction is after all. I'm trying my best to keep everyone as in character as possible. Jason is going to get older than he is supposed to, but I feel it's important to make their relationship more serious before Red Hood comes out to play. _

* * *

"Relationships are a big deal." Crane's voice drifted through her as they sat in the same room Eleanor was beginning to become familiar with, after so many weeks. "It's completely natural to find him attractive, you're not biologically related. He's a handsome boy that you see on a daily basis. It's far more common than you'd think."

She was embarrassed to talk to her therapist about Jason, but she wasn't sure who else she'd have to talk to about these things. "Well, what do you think I should do about it?" Crane took a long moment to think about his answer to this question. He'd always pushed to give people advice they actually needed, even if it went against the normal methods of his profession.

Eleanor Wayne was a special case with many things, considering her position and this was to be considered to the same effect. Relationships were obviously very difficult, with an overbearing if not always present father. She had her reputation dragging behind her like a large looming shadow, people would gravitate toward her for money, power, fame; however Jason was not likely to. From what he had observed in the boy, he was not likely to want any of those things. Yes, they were family now, but she'd shown so much loneliness in each of their lessons.

It seemed a shame to push her to seclude herself even further. Jonathan had to be honest with himself about the girl, she'd become one of his most important patients. He was ever fascinated with her, she pushed a familial need in him for a daughter of his own. Though he'd long decided against a family, Jonathan found a friend in her. He was constantly amused with her witty humor and take no nonsense attitude with things.

Eleanor was not pushed down easily, and she fought every single day. It reminded him of himself at her age, that same desire, cleverness, and need in her. People would be cruel to her in the future, "I'd say you should follow your heart." He winked playfully at her leaning back in his chair, seeing the way her face flashed with a mixture of excitement and that oh so lovely fear.

It wasn't the advice she had been expecting as she looked up at him, taking in the boldness of his statement. He was suggesting she have feelings for someone who was supposed to be her brother. Though thinking of the way Jay had smiled and given her his jacket, just that morning, Eleanor would be lying if the thought didn't excite her. She was to start teaching him in basic dance techniques that afternoon, something that had amused her father greatly when he found out.

He'd allowed it agreeing that the coordination training could be good for him, though Alfred was supposed to be sitting in today. It seemed that Bruce was nervous to allow Jason to rub off on the one remaining member of the Wayne family outside of himself. She was both extremely excited and nervous for that lesson, which would be taking place right after this appointment.

"Has there been anything else bothering you?" Crane was soft spoken as he asked. There wasn't generally much going on with Eleanor, but things always seemed to hit at once in her life.

"It's been hard with Dick moving away, but overall I'm just getting used to it. I've been thinking of dropping out of formal dancing, I just don't get along with anyone else there. But I still like dancing, so I'm not sure and I think it would make Alfred sad." Eleanor shrugged sinking down into the couch cushions. Not belonging had always been a problem, but to have it constantly pointed out was enough to make her want to quit altogether.

They were teenage problems, to a boring extreme, something that made Crane bite back a small smile. It was good that she was at her age enjoying these kinds of simplistic problems, who to like and what hobbies to enjoy when her father had been the same age and an orphan. It was good to know she would not be sharing the same fate as Bruce, and would spend these younger years worrying about boys and fitting in.

"I think you should keep up with it, socialization even the kind you don't like will end up being good for you, you'll see." Crane glanced up at the clock seeing it tick toward a new hour, she'd be back next week. "That's a wrap." He leaned forward clapping his hands together with a smile as she stood reaching for her book bag. "As always Miss Wayne I will see you here next Tuesday, and if you should need to see me sooner please don't hesitate to call reception."

The girl smiled before disappearing down the hall giving him a chance to turn back to one of his other more challenging patients, one he liked a whole lot less than her. Eleanor was just as nervous as before heading back toward the manor, thinking about how the lesson would go and if she should give Jason any kind of hint on how she felt. This was new to her, but that didn't stop the excitement from bubbling up her throat.

Alfred glanced back in the mirror taking her far away expression in stride, having seen that expression a thousand times in Bruce. It was amusing how similar they were despite how much like her mother she looked, not that she had any idea who that was. Her hair was the same full brown locks, though hers waved slightly the way Thomas's had when he was a boy, face the same roundness and figure become shapely as she grew older. Talia could never have her eyes however, which were an exact replica of her father.

She'd be receiving compliments all her life for those irises, from the same people who would compare her to other women in the room trying to find out in vain who her secret mother was. It had been more of precaution at a young age not to tell her, though it seemed silly now that she'd kept her father's biggest secret since she was very young. Now Alfred assumed it was Bruce who was stalling, not wanting to speak about her mother any more than he would have to. It didn't help that she was the kind of girl that wouldn't ask.

When they pulled to a stop in the garage Eleanor was out of the car in seconds racing up the stairs without so much as a thank you, leaving Alfred to sigh and follow behind. She rushed toward her dancing room hoping to have a few minutes to warm up in privacy before having to deal with Jason and watching him dance. She wasn't sure if he would impress or look a complete idiot, but regardless she knew she'd have to avoid staring or be found out completely.

Though when she ripped open the door to the room the lights were already on. There he stood in the center of the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt looking like he was ready to crawl away and hide. They both stood frozen, him surprised by her dramatic flourish of an entrance and her shocked to see him standing in her sacred space. It was a hell of a start to their evening of training.

Eleanor herself had changed in her bedroom before coming over, sporting tight fitting orange shorts and a matching tank top that showed the black bra underneath. She'd already dawned her ballet practice flats as well, he was still wearing his sneakers. She smiled at that, "You can take your shoes off, I've got some practice flats for you." She walked over to the shelf removing the brand new black male's practice shoes from the wooden surface and threw them on the floor at his feet. "Put these on instead."

Jason stared down at them with a sneer. "Those are girl's shoes."

She laughed rolling her eyes as she brought her legs together and bent to stretch hands flat on the floor. "Are you worried, that I'll think you're a girl if you wear them? Worried you're not manly enough?" Eleanor couldn't help but tease him with the same smile as before. It didn't take much more convincing than that for Jason to kick away his old sneakers and put on the new ones. Well he was trying to anyway with socks still on his feet. "You need to take your socks off silly."

With an annoyed grunt he pulled off the offending items and threw them down by his shoes. She bent down to help him with the straps watching the way he squirmed in a mix of embarrassment and pride. To ease his suffering she did them up as quick as possible taking a step away after she was done. Waiting for an awkward too long of a second, she cleared her throat before speaking. "We'll start by trying out some muscles you don't normally use. You'd be surprised how much power your legs can really hold." She thought back on her beginning lessons and the things each teacher had said, repeating the important words.

The eye roll that followed with her statement was both expected and not appreciated as she matched it with her own glare. Alfred had yet to make an appearance, but Eleanor had a feeling he would not be showing up at all. The old butler put far more faith in her than her father ever did. "Anyways," She continued the annoyance clear enough in her tone it had Jason smirking, "Stand on your toes, not like you're reaching for something above you. I mean completely." She demonstrated, lucky to not have the same deterrent that everyone else did.

In the beginning the young girl had felt the muscle spasms and fatigue, but not any sort of pain from the action. She however knew that Jason would feel the pain the way other girls had in her class, some of them had even cried or quit. Those were the moments when she was most glad for her condition, that it pushed her to be better at something she loved.

Jason watched the way her ankles angled trying to figure out how to replicate it. The pose was certainly not something that he'd done before, but how hard could it really be if a girl could do it. The moment he tried, he fell forward losing his balance in an instant, feeling the pain at the same moment. Her arms snapped forward helping him before he could completely make a fool out of himself. He became an embarrassed shade of red at the action looking down away from her.

It was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen Jason do, watching the crimson spread in fascination. "Almost everyone falls for awhile."

"Did you?" He asked as she moved him over to be able to hold one of the balance bars.

Eleanor smiled at him feeling that hint of Wayne pride. "No, I've never fallen doing that." Jason immediately rolled his eyes at her shoving the girl with one arm as he tried again. Truth be told he wanted to watch her dance again today, hoping secretly he'd get the chance to. It seemed however she was determined to break his legs instead. "Do it again."

Even with the balance beam he wasn't able to manage it his calved screaming out in protest with every motion. Sweat was running down his back causing the shirt to stick to him. They'd been at this for less than an hour her doing causal stretched and jumps as he slaved over a simple task he couldn't do. Finally she ended it gesturing for him to follow her into the center of the room, unceremoniously plopping down onto the floor. Jason followed if somewhat more gradually until he was across from her. "Do you stretch?"

Jason shrugged, "Sometimes." She was so close to him their knees were almost touching, it made him sweat more.

"You should always stretch, copy me." Eleanor led him through a variety of poses and stretches that were far more feminine than he was comfortable with. Jason did his best to do them regardless of that fact, catching glimpses of the way she stretched as subtly as he could. He was well aware that this was becoming a growing problem, he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her anymore. Everywhere they went, no matter what it was that they were doing Jason just couldn't help but stare.

The desire to be around her had also grown, and he began to find more and more excuses to be near Eleanor. There was no denying it to himself, despite it all he liked her and certainly not like a sister. This had never been a situation that Jason had been in before, Jay never had time for girls. There had been far more important things than that, but now all those problems he'd had had been altered. The boy no longer needed to worry about food, a roof over his head, clean clothes, or getting into fights with the gang kids.

Bruce had pulled him entirely out of the world of poverty and now Jason was finding time to like a girl. The same girl that could take all of this away from him should Bruce find out. Jason had never been stupid, arrogant sure, impulsive yes, but he understood that he was not the kind of person that would ever be good enough for Eleanor in Bruce's eyes. He probably wanted her to go off and marry someone who would take her far away from this life, far away from Gotham.

Jason could never leave Gotham in a similar way to the way Bruce would never leave. The city was broken, but it was their home and someone had to help it. Leaving hadn't ever really crossed his mind before. "Hey, you hear a word I just said?"

"Nope." He didn't even try to pretend he had.

She laughed, at least he was honest. "I was saying that since you started dancing with me, and Alfred isn't here you could hold up your end of the bargain. Teach me how to fight."

At that Jason started to pay attention in full a wide smile spreading across his face. "You should know I'm not going to be teaching you how to fight fair."

She nodded at him prepping herself internally. She'd been taught how to defend herself, her father had made sure of that after the first time she'd been abducted for ransom. The second attempt hadn't ended well for the guy after she'd punched him in the crotch, something Alfred had always told her to do. Her father taught her dodges and observance, while Al was more on the practical side. Jason she felt would be even more brutal and practical than Al had ever been.

Seeing the acceptance Jason squared his shoulders and began on a long and thorough speech about the weaknesses on a persons body, differentiating between gender as he went. Some of these were fairly self explanatory like the eyes, but others went more obscure like the pressure area to lock up someones knee. The way that he spoke had him glowing, eyes alive arms flailing in exaggerated movements. Violence it seemed was the best way to his heart.

All Eleanor could think about was what Jonathan had told her. So as he spoke she moved a little closer, listening to the long in depth explanation on muscle memory. She moved slowly hoping he wouldn't point out the way she'd begun to encroach on his space. He was so into his long dedicated speech Jason didn't realize she'd moved until Nelly was standing right in front of him, only a few inches away. He gauged himself up for an attack, but kept talking curious if she was trying to test out some of his more harmless advice.

What he had not been expecting was exactly what she did. Nell leaned forward and hesitantly, but very purposefully kissed him, just for a moment before moving back again. He felt his face flush red as he watched the same thing happen to her, he'd stopped talking, the room filling with silence. Then a smile spread across him face, a goofy adorable look that had Eleanor's heart beating a thousand times a second.

Neither of them knew what to do, both frozen, but still smiling. "You're blushing." His voice cracked slightly, but the smile still didn't go anywhere.

She looked down feeling the heat in her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Jason felt brazen stepping toward her and placed a hand on her upper arm. "Don't be. I liked it." He couldn't bring himself to say that that was his first kiss, that no other girl had ever even given him the time of day. It felt special though he knew that, she was something amazing.

"So um, let's continue." So they continued without much more discussion on what had just happened; though they weren't about to forget about it. The dynamic seemed to change between them so fluidly it was as if it had always been there.

Jason watched her more closely now, he was more careful, but also he was more fierce talking about taking down opponents. Suddenly the desire to keep her safe was more prevalent. Jason was always the type to take care of what belonged to him, it seemed that was now she was required that level of care. Deep down Jay would have been the kind of boy to pick a girl at the age of six and propose. That hadn't ever been a possibility, but now there was Nell and she'd taken his world by storm. Their lesson continued with every explanation and forced movement he began to guide her toward the person she would become in the future. They practiced all afternoon until the sun began to fall downward and it was time for Robin to come out and play. It would be his second night as the vigilante's side kick, but he already felt like he had a better handle on it.

She walked him down to the Batcave keeping a respectful distance as they went, they already knew it would be best to keep their recent change to themselves. Jason was quicker this time getting ready as Nell sat down at her chair by the computer looking at some of the recent data her father had been collecting for Riddler. He was starting to become a bigger problem as of late. Staring up at Edward Nigma's face on the big screen had her mind whirling with facts and possibilities.

Bruce came up behind her watching for a long moment at the way her eyes darted across the words on the screen, a sense of silent familial pride. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder for a brief moment, watching the way she sank into it, Jason saw it too. "Keep the lights on for me." Bruce's words were simple, but she understood his care well enough.

Then she was watching the two leave, same as every night she stayed sentry with Alfred, but this time she didn't travel to her desk moving toward her bedroom to sleep. She wasn't nearly as adapted to her father's dramatic sleep schedule, and a long rest would do some good.

The knock was soft and hesitant but still enough to jar her from her dreams. She was sure she'd imagined it for a moment until it came again, two light knocks on the door. Crawling out of bed, Eleanor straightened her t-shirt and sweats before pulling open the door slightly to peek out. Jason was standing there looking half glad to see her and half like he wanted to be anywhere else. "Can I come in?" Glancing back at the clock it was a little past dawn, they must have just gotten back.

He'd changed into normal clothes wearing his usually red jeans and black t-shirt, one of his many Poison Idea band tees. Gesturing him inside Nell yawned trying to wake herself up a bit. "What is it?" Her words still slurred slightly, but she was becoming more aware eyes adjusting in the light. The sun trickled just barely through the open curtains of her window. It illuminated him enough to showcase the shiner on his left eye and bruising on his cheek. She made the slightest noise of alarm moving forward to automatically touch it.

Jason gave her a crooked smile. "Shoulda seen the other guy." He let her touch him, reveling in the tenderness and warmth of her fingers on his stinging flesh. "I could use a little help though." He was slightly embarrassed to ask, but he was a man with a lot of pride and when it came down to telling her or telling Batman well it was an easy choice to make. Pulling up the bottom of his shirt he revealed several large splotches of bruising and dried blood. "I don't want him to know how bad it is, but I don't actually know how bad it is."

Frowning he dropped the fabric back down, the girl wasting no time to latch onto his wrist and pull him into the connected bathroom. The light blinded them both for a moment, and then she was pulling up his shirt again to look at it. "What the hell, Jay? Are you okay?"

Grinning once again at the concern he shrugged before wincing as it pulled at his side. "Fix me up, doc."

The wound upon closer inspection was turning several different colors, and showing some signs it would be nasty. The most important thing was his ribs and if they were broken she'd have to tell someone. The risk of him puncturing a lung and dying wasn't something Eleanor was comfortable with. "You should have told him."

All Jason Todd had to say to that was a noise in the back of his throat like a pissed off goose.

"You should have." She said again reaching into the cupboard for a washcloth. As the blood came away it revealed a deeper color to the bruising, she was sure it hurt him incredibly due to the size, but she wasn't exactly a judge of these things. The concern came at her harder, she could feel the beat in her chest increase, feel her eyebrows come together.

He watched her with an avid curiosity seeing every flicker of emotion on her face. It was enough to distract him as she cleaned and then pulled out the cleaner. Ready for the familiar burn Jason clenched his fist as she began to dab the bubbling liquid onto his skin. It was important to stay clean, but ever action sent a wave of sharp burning through him. Eleanor's fingers were light as a feather though working quickly with an experience she shouldn't have had. "How do you know how to do this stuff anyway?"

She smiled at him setting down the cloth. "I get hurt a lot." Eleanor couldn't help but show her embarrassment at that. "I got hurt a lot more when I was younger, pain is a teacher from what I hear. It tells you when to stop or not do something, I never had that little warning in my head. I bump into stuff, fall, cut myself chopping vegetables easier than anyone else. Al always gets so concerned when I get hurt, and father is so busy and stressed as it is; I started to patch myself up."

Jay nodded still holding up his shirt as she began to poke at him. "Ow, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hold still, I'm checking for broken ribs. I can fix scratches, but I'm not a doctor. If you have broken ribs then you have to tell him." Luckily as she kept up her tapping it seemed she wasn't finding anything to serious to gripe about. "You're okay." The relief was obvious enough in her voice to make him blush. "Be more careful stupid."

The boy smiled at her showcasing the slightest hint of dimples. "You know it's nice to have someone worry about you." Jason's eyes turned tender as the smile fell from his face, seeing her with her mussed hair and sleepy eyes. "Thank you, doll face for everything." He leaned down kissing her cheek before disappearing into the early dawn for some much needed rest.

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected but appreciated! _


	8. EIGHT

_Sorry for the wait, lovelies. I hope you enjoy this next segment. _

* * *

Their relationship, for that truly was what it was, had slowly solidified itself through the months. It was a large adjustment for both of them, but they still deemed it necessary to keep it to themselves, summer was also almost over leading back to the days that would be filled with her studies. Due to their similar ages, they'd be taught together for convenience and scheduling around the house. Though it became apparent very quickly just how behind Jason was.

It was clear that if he had gone to school he'd never paid it much mind, but after talking to him it was clear he didn't really end up attending. There were always more prevalent concerns when growing up on the streets, he'd described to her the variety of jobs he'd held even at a young age. By the age of twelve he'd already worked in a fish cannery (she assumed for Penguin as few else would take a nine year old boy), trash collecting, painting, and other general labor. Though he described his favorite job as an assistant to a mechanic near his mother's apartment.

Jason seemed to recall the place fondly, talking about old Tommy who didn't really need the help but liked putting food in kid's bellies. Jay was in charge of fetching tools and basic cleaning, nothing too extreme and all throughout the day Tommy would teach him everything he knew. Apparently he told Jay that he was a natural with the cars, and would go a long way as a mechanic.

It seemed the young boy had taken that to heart and started to happily work on the damaged cars in the garage from that day forward, after he got the go ahead from Alfred. She was sure Al was willing to give Jason anything to do as a constructive hobby. There were far too many times he was found sulking quietly by himself. Honestly Al would probably have let him do just about anything other than try and sneak cigarettes.

They held hands a lot in her room while they watched movies, or played games. They kissed every once and awhile, still slight innocent pecks, both of them nervous and unready for anything more. It seemed that was the way it would be for the time being, careful tiptoes into something deeper and more important. Jason had adjusted to being Robin a long time ago, just as she'd given up teaching him how to dance. The lessons in combat however never stopped, Jason still more than eager to make sure she was just as capable as any of them.

They were as close as they could be under the watchful eye of Bruce, though as the years went on he wasn't as watchful anymore, settling into a pattern of trust with the two. It became easier to slip into each others bedrooms and talk long into the night, Jason would even leave things for her on her pillow from time to time. A variety of things had been found there over the three or so years they'd been together.

Eleanor kept a shoe box full of everything under her bed containing; a Robin feather, six chocolates, three notes, one knife, one small tool kit box (she used the tools), two used up pens (she'd long since ran out of ink), and a pair of riding gloves for her future motorcycle. It wouldn't be long before her sixteenth birthday would be upon her, she'd continued to see Dr. Crane though the spacing between appointments had spread and decreased due to need over the years spent talking with him.

She had just arrived to her first appointment in two months and was eager to catch the man up on everything, he'd always been supportive of Jason and her relationship. He was the only one who knew, and the only one she could rant and rave to about him. She felt a little bad for constantly droning on about a boy, her boy, but he never seemed to mind.

It seemed during their talk today however he would be doing most of the talking, after several long minutes of catch up in the office Jonathan began to talk about a project that he was working on. The technology involved and the idea of helping people had Eleanor's mind going fast in an attempt to absorb everything. He was stuck, and didn't know of a better person to reach out to except for her. The girl was a marvel when it came to ideas and building things, showing him dozens of thought out creations.

After only a few moments of talking, Nell already had an idea of what to do to fix it. Letting out a noise of joy she blurted out several pieces of information that he didn't really catch. From the way the doctor spoke it was an important project, one of the most promising one's he'd ever worked on. It was this fact that encouraged her from his office to a different part of Arkham.

She was slightly hesitant at first following close behind the man's feet, but she'd known him so long it didn't occur to Eleanor that the idea was a bad one. She should have known better, her father was Batman after all, but she always so eager to prove herself the White Dove of Gotham and if Jonathan needed her help, then that was nothing but a good thing. It had seemed logical enough. Even when he began to lead her down a flight of industrial stairs into the basement of the Asylum, she didn't feel afraid.

The places she'd traveled through were all very clean, and she'd not seen a single patient on the way in. They were there though, lurking in their cells above her head. They traveled down a poorly lit hallway to an unmarked door, inside that was a whole bunch of metal machinery, some of it active and others cold. It didn't take the girl long to start pinpointing machinery, figuring out what did what. She'd spent a lot of time in the machines areas of her father's buildings.

Nell liked to know how things worked, she'd studied the Bat Cave obsessively until she'd figured it all out, taking it apart piece by piece in her mind and sometimes literally. So it made sense that despite what he was building all she could see were cogs and brackets. Turning to her therapist she smiled, "You know this isn't the most professional thing to do, Doc."

He stood before her, the tweed jacket he wore starting to fray. He knew what was about to happen of course, he'd found out seven minutes before her appointment, sadly after the young girl had already arrived. Crane always knew when the inmates were going to raise hell; this had seemed like the best option with her already in the building. There was a part of him that didn't want to see the young Wayne get ripped to pieces for being born with the wrong name.

So yes, it had been terribly unprofessional to bring one of his patients into the basement to look at an old machine room, one he certainly wasn't using, but he'd done it out of care. "I'll go grab you some tools from the supply closet, wait here. These tunnels are winding and I wouldn't want you getting lost." Exiting the room, he closed the door behind her.

It didn't seem worrisome until she heard the telltale sign of the door being locked with the keycard on the outside, she needed to swipe one herself to get out. Then there was silence again, Nelly took a moment to glance around her surroundings. There were several metal pipes running through the room, each with a significant layer of dust on them. After a closer examination they appeared to be old ventilation pipes, standard building piping that must have been abandoned ages ago given the rust.

Nothing in here remotely looked like what her therapist had been describing. They'd been talking for years, she trusted him with nearly every secret outside of her father's. Yet here she was, locked in an asylum basement. The fear finally hit her, ripping the breath right from her lungs. All of this had been fine in theory, all of her training with Jason had been for something, but part of Nell never actually thought it would happen.

Sure they'd run from street kids a couple of times, ridden the train late at night. Someone had even tried to rob them once, but in every one of those situations Jay had been with her. He was the one that made sure she was safe, there was always someone else. Now there was just her, in a locked room in the most dangerous place in the city.

As soon as the alarm sounded, Eleanor nearly jumped out of her skin. It blasted through an old metal speaker loud enough to make her head spin. Despite the sound she could still hear the blood pounding in her ears with each deliberate step toward the door. Figuring she wasn't about to set of an alarm right now, there was a door chance to rewire the system. Though she needed to do it fast as she wasn't sure when he'd get back, and currently she wasn't sure if Crane was the friend he was always preaching to be.

That thought terrified her even more, to have been so completely open with him only to be betrayed so intimately. Pulling the small tool kit she liked to keep in her pocket, she pried off the front with a screwdriver. Nelly tried to run through some of the things Jason had told her while working, but the only thing that she kept thinking was go for the eyes. It ended up being easier than she thought to play around with the few wires available. It would have been harder if the alarm was silent, but it was still there blaring into her skull like a battering ram.

Now came the part she was dreading, in here she knew for the most part she was safe. It was unlikely if any inmates had escaped that they would find her here, and for a brief moment Eleanor allowed herself to hope that was why Crane had brought her here. Perhaps he knew, and this was his way of protecting her.

However, her father had taught Nelly many things and trusting people outside of their family wasn't one of them. She couldn't risk staying if he wasn't the good guy, so she slipped out into the hallway with her lip gnashed between her teeth. The hall was still empty, much to her relief, but she didn't dawdle hoping to make it out of the entrance she usually came through.

The computer was quick to let them know, flashing with a red hue as a soft alarm buzzed through the cave. Jason looked up from his position to see the warning lights, a spark of panic sizzled right from his head to his toes as he made a break for where is suit hung. Bruce himself didn't say anything either, the two of them working in quiet focused tandem to be ready for the worst.

Jason was entirely full of enraged terror as they whipped out of the manor regardless of the fact it was midday. Arkham received a fair number of breakouts, but none had happened with Eleanor near the premises. She was kept in a different part of the building, but was that enough to keep her safe. There were so many inmates, so many people they had tried in vain to put away. It made the fire in Robin grow, knowing that this could have been so much easier to deal with if they just killed people instead.

Despite his youth he'd always stuck with things after they had happened and he always believed in his decisions. Eleanor remained the best thing in his life and despite it all, he was completely in love with her. He was fifteen and so sure of it that, his bones ached at the thought of something happening to her. Dick had been gone so long, they'd always been by each others sides.

Alfred who dropped her off to run errands was beside himself with the news wishing he'd stayed in the waiting room the way he usually did. Jason was so distraught fingers clenching and unclenching in place as they drove that even Bruce had to send a wary look his way. "Stay focused."

Jason glared back at him for a moment feeling the anger in the pit of his gut. "Yes, sir." Bruce's jaw clenched but for the moment said nothing, instead pushing faster through the cars in the street. Many of them moved over the way you would for a police car, but whether that was respect or fear for their vehicle was another story.

They made it there in record time, the wheels squealing as they came to a sudden halt and jumped out of the car. Plenty of employees and visitors were already evacuating the building, a chorus of people shouting Batman's name hailed his arrival. Jay didn't care, bolting past people into the main entrance. Darting through the hall to Crane's office he pulled open the door to find nothing but shadows in the room. Slamming the door shut so hard the cheap plaster cracked, Robin turned to his mentor.

It felt like a bucket of ice falling over his head, if she wasn't here she could be anywhere. They had to make a choice, and the two knew it. There were deadly people in this prison, and there was Eleanor. To go after one may be jeopardizing the other and if Bruce was found tracking down the daughter of the Wayne's suspicion could be raised. "Go." The word was terse, filled with the pain of his decision as Batman turned and headed in another direction leaving his sidekick to track down the only family he had left.

Robin didn't need anymore encouragement, darting further into the building. He was lucky that he'd been there a few times before, and knew his way well enough. People hadn't made it that far into the building yet, which filled him with hope as he made his way through the halls looking for any signs.

There had been times Bruce had considered putting a tracker on her, but they'd never done it. She was a child, and one that wanted very little to do with this life. Eleanor liked the support role, she was content with the ability to make them things and help in such a way. He'd drilled her for years, but it had become more of a reason to touch her than anything else, and it had felt good to feel like he knew something.

Jason ran faster than he'd ever run before, hearing the thudding in his ears as he thought about her and who she was. Where would his Nelly go if she couldn't get out. Down. She would go down, most people would be trying to get out, she'd go where there wasn't anyone else. Catching eyes with a stairway sign he turned and pulled the door open, one hand clenched in a fist.

There was a man standing there when he entered, standing stock still with a far away look in his eye. It wasn't anyone he particularly recognized, but he took three steps forward and clocked him just to be sure. Taking three steps at a time, he focused on keeping his eye out for anymore loons on the way. He hit the employee only basement faster than expected and headed into the hallway.

Electric was still on for the time being, but he wasn't sure if that would last that much longer. Though if it did go out, he was plenty adapted to the nightvision in his mask. It was Nell he worried about as he continued across the cement flooring. It was louder in the basement, the siren like alarm bouncing through the halls. Playing around with the idea of shouting her name was shut down quickly enough, so instead he turned on heat signature and continued onward.

There was something further in the distance three people perhaps, but he wasn't close enough to hear them clearly. Regardless he picked up speed half jogging down the corridor until he could pick it up in more detail. It was possible she was there before him, but there was no way to tell until he had rounded the corner. Cursing to himself as the lights began to flicker and fade out.

The panic grew tenfold as the lights began to flicker, and she held the pipe she found fighter in her grip as her walking sped up. The siren went off before the lights, leaving the basement unnaturally quiet. The ringing stayed in her ears as she walked, the only sound the quick patter of her tennis shoes. Eleanor wasn't a fool, she knew as soon as these lights went out she'd have no clue where she was going. She'd never felt so afraid, and despite Jason's teachings whispered in her ear the tears struggled not to fall.

Closing her eyes for a moment to picture the man in her mind, she could see the soft way his white bangs fell just nearly in his eyes before Al could cut them again. She could picture all their caste kisses, and the way his voice had begun to deepen over the years. The muscle solidified until a man was nearly before her, he had an older face, people were constantly saying it.

Jay never did learn how to handle people at parties, and she found herself sticking close most of the time that way they could navigate the social circles properly. It had been a relief to her father, knowing that Jason was awful at dealing with the aristocrats of Gotham; while Eleanor was the exact opposite always knowing just what to say. Dick had been decent, not the best or worse, but his daughter, well it was obvious she'd been born for it.

This was not one of the situations she was born for, the panic locking up her fingers. She couldn't die without really kissing Jason. How long had it been since they raced through the underground, or swayed to silent symphonies. When had she begun to care so much, it seemed that the Wayne had missed it. All of a sudden she understood with a growing certainty that there was no one in this world better for her than Jason Todd was.

She had to survive this at very least for him. Steeling herself for whatever may come, she turned the corner and ran directly into a smell so strong her throat constricted. She'd never smell anything like it, a stuffed iron so strong it was like shoving a handful of pennies down her throat. Though when Nell looked around to see what had caused it, she lost the entire contents of her stomach in an instant.

There on the floor, pooled out with more blood than she ever realized could be in a person was a security guard. His throat had been cut, eyes gouged out, and tongue removed. She could tell because his mouth seemed to lull open like they'd broke his jaw to do it. Frozen in place Eleanor wasn't sure what to do; did she continue on her path or turn back the way she came. The blood pooled through the entirety of the hall, there was no way to inch around it to get by.

The way back however didn't seem to be a valid option, and the lights were beginning to flicker more now, and she worried they would go out completely soon. Truthfully she should have started running awhile ago, but there was something heavy weighing her down. Deciding that going back wasn't possible she stepped gradually forward feeling the warmth seeping through her shoes and the nausea rose again, one hand coming up to cover her mouth to assuage the urge.

Once she'd made it to the other side, all of the facts smacked into her like a wall. The blood was warm, it hadn't been cold or dried. This man had died minutes ago, looking behind her she could see a shadow just for a moment before the lights finally gave out. The hand over her mouth stifling the shriek, Eleanor ran for it one hand out in front of her to avoid impacting with a wall or object.

There weren't any windows to allow her any semblance of darkness, and she knew for fact that her shoes squelching on the ground did not match the smack of feet behind her. A hysteric sound came from the back of her throat, a noise that she'd never heard before. It was followed by laughter from behind, the sound so loud it seemed unnatural. Her father the first thing that came to mind outside of the numbing fear.

Losing his parents had turned him into Batman, and she was terrified what losing her would do. They weren't extraordinarily close, as close as they could get in their own way, but she had no doubt the lose would cripple him. The tabloids would shred her image. Every single paper in Gotham would be screaming: WHITE DOVE MURDERED, ANOTHER WAYNE KILLED IN GOTHAM, NO BATMAN TO SAVE ELEANOR WAYNE. The tears leaked freely down her face as she ran, terrified beyond all comprehension.

Though it all came halting to a stop as someone grabbed her arm yanking her down a passage she didn't know was there. A scream tore from her throat reverberating through the halls like a beacon. A hand clamped down around her mouth as a voice came into her ear. It took longer than she was proud of for the voice to come through and make any sort of sense.

"It's Robin. Eleanor its me. You're safe, I've got you. No one's going to fucking touch you, I swear." Jason's voice swirled through her mind, and her whole body went limp fading into shock. He helped her lean against on of the walls in the closet he'd launched her into, the door barred shut with a nifty tool she'd invented. Her chaser smacking against the door for a moment before wandering off. Jason tracked the heat signature for a moment longer, until he thought it safe enough to check on her.

Looking at the girl he could see clearly enough with his nightvision, and could see the expression on her features, the tears and snot. She smelled like blood. "Are you hurt? Nel? Did anyone hurt you?"

She remained silent for a long moment before shaking her head no. A wave of relief filled him at the response. Jason crouched down to be level with her, wondering briefly what to do. He'd seen people go into shock before, how could he not have in his line of work, but it wasn't as easy as throwing a blanket around her and sending her off to an ambulance. Reaching out on his knees in front of her, Jay pulled the girl into his arms holding on as tightly as he dared without wanting to frighten her. He wanted to hold on tighter, to promise himself that she was alive and well.

For a moment she didn't respond to his touch, leaning against the wall limply before slowly beginning to move to return the embrace. A minute or so passed before she laid her head on his shoulder. Then feeling a course of adrenaline and bravery she turned to kiss him, lips still chaste, but with more welcoming than ever before. He sank into her, a soft breath of approval as their mouths molded together.

His tongue darting out toward her lips, hearing the sharp whistle of breath at her surprise, though it was followed by acceptance. She tasted awful, like morning breath three days old, but Jason knew that was the stress. The taste seemed to spur him on, always running toward danger. They kissed for a long moment completely lost in each other, oblivious to the fact they were locked in a basement.

Pulling away he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and eyes. "Don't scare me like that again, will ya.'" Reaching into his pouch he pulled out an extra pair of night vision goggles and handed them over. Pulling them onto her head the world came out of the darkness and she could see him, hair mussed and a slight tear in the fabric around his shoulder, dotted with caked blood.

"You're hurt." She reached to try and inspect the wound further, but the static green of her vision wasn't helping matters. At this Jason just shrugged ignoring the pain that shot through his arm at the motion. It didn't matter. There were far more important things than a scrape.

Pulling her to her feet, Jason pushed a stun stick into her hand. "They come at you, smack the shit out of them. Then I'll kill 'um." Moving to the door he took a calm steadying breath, following what he could think of in that moment about staying calm when it got personal. God knows Bruce had plenty of practice with that. Now it was his turn, Jason took another breath fingers curling into fists at his side.

It made him think of Nightwing, stupid perfect Dick Grayson, boy wonder. Jason could never be that, but he wanted to be, and tonight he was Robin. Tonight he was going to be perfect, no more fuck ups. He was going to take Nell's hand and carry her to safety if he had to, no matter the cost. Reaching out he curled his fingers between hers and pulled down the door guard. "Stay close, doll face."

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	9. NINE

_As I'm sure many of you did, I saw Joker. Oh my goodness, beautiful. So you'll have to forgive me if bits of Arthur Fleck enter my Joker. It won't be too much longer before you get to meet him for the first time. _

* * *

"Are you okay?!" Dick's voice cascaded through the parking lot as he jogged forward in civilian clothing. Jason had gotten her away from the danger, but had to disappear quickly afterward, though she could see the hesitance in his features before he'd taken off to find Batman.

Dick slid up to the ambulance slightly out of breath due to the panic of it all, the paramedic glancing up at him. "Sir she's in a state of shock, are you family?"

He nodded to the serviceman before reaching out to touch her shoulder, his hand clammy against her overheating frame. They'd given her a blanket and insisted she sti down on the back edge of the truck. They'd wanted her entirely inside and already rushed off to the hospital, but she'd insisted on taking a moment to breath before going. If it had been anyone else Nell wouldn't have had a choice, but when a Wayne tells you to do something, so here she sat complacent.

For the moment she appeared to have sprained an ankle and was unsurprisingly dehydrated, but in fairly decent condition considering what had happened to some of the others inside. Thinking back on the body she'd found it could have been a much different ending. Jason had once again saved her, showing up when she was in danger, despite the odds.

It made her feel safe knowing he always seemed to have her interests at heart before anyone else's. For a moment despite the chaos and Dick jabbering away concerable in front of her; Eleanor let her mind wander to the storeroom they'd just been in. That was her first really kiss, that kiss made her feel like being on fire. She was only a few days away from being sixteen and Jason himself at fifteen, romance flitted through her mind.

It had been awhile since they went out on one of their daytime adventures, dancing on the rooftops of Gotham's underbelly. It had taken her a long time to adjust to the fact that the city seemed to constantly be in a state of darkness. Much of it was underground above the richer more socially acceptable buildings of Gotham. It became easy to understand why crime was so rife in the lower income areas, the entire sky was blotted out by the dirt and muck of Gotham elite.

And god that didn't even touch the trash, she'd heard from Lucius that the city was beginning its first trash strike in sixty two years. It wouldn't be long before the streets began to fill up with garbage. With local political scandal at an all time high it was hard to find a face the people could listen to. Going into the city was important for her, and she felt that through doing this she was developing a better understanding of Gotham's strange culture than her father or grandparents ever did.

Batman looked through a colored lense when it came to the city, yes he saw his home, but he also saw the corruption that had murdered his parents. The deaths of Thomas and Martha had never affected her, she'd never even met them. Nell saw Gotham in all of its greatness; the White Dove saw the potential that others chose to believe was corrupt. Nell had learned everything she knew from Jason, and he showed her the beauty of decay.

In a few days she would start toward those dreams, she'd long given up the idea of fighting side by side with her father to save the city. Nelly wanted to save it from Wayne Enterprises, pour money and growth back into the city, these people were begging for change they just needed someone who wouldn't be turned against them. If there was anyone safe from bribery or threats, it was Batman's daughter.

If there was anything that Jason instilled in her, it was the process she needed to go through; for years the Wayne's had tried in vain to help this city and failed. She was starting to realize that maybe they were going about everything the wrong way. The subway system was in disarray, people could barely afford housing. To make a dent in this city she needed to focus her attention outside of low income charities and parties for the rich.

Eleanor was going to start in the worst parts of the city, repairing infrastructure and cleaning up the mounds of trash. To help the people she needed to focus entirely on exactly what they wanted. Beating around the bush with high level politics wasn't helping anyone. It was her goal to take over Wayne Enterprises by eighteen, it was for everyone's best interest. As the CEO of the company her father could focus more on what he was meant to do and less on what his father wanted him to be.

Taking over her father's seat wouldn't be all that controversial, especially since she'd be there more often and excessively active as a CEO. Lucius would without a doubt support her position and everything could begin in a new direction. Dick's hands on her shoulder snapped her away from the reverie, blinking several times to focus. The sound of sirens refilling the space in her head as she looked at him, and then the fatigue set in.

"I want to go home." Her voice was quiet, but enough for him to hear clearly. That protective need pulled in the back of his gut as he lifted her up. It had been several years now since he'd left Gotham, they weren't years he regretted, but Dick would be lying if he didn't miss Eleanor the most. Her charming brain and innocence were enough for him to always feel that pull of loneliness at the thought of someone he cared about so far away.

His arms were careful as he carried her like a monkey, legs wrapped around his waist for balance. Walking toward his car, he reached out pulling open the passenger door before placing her inside and securing her seatbelt. Deciding it best to give her a moment to decompress he slid into the other seat and started driving back toward Bludhaven; a few minutes into the drive she was already sound asleep curled up with her shock blanket over her shoulders.

It occurred to him suddenly just how much Nel had changed since he'd last seen her. It hadn't been more than six months but already her hair was longer and face less round; from what he'd heard she was starting to act like a lady too: hosting parties, graduating high school, taking on a variety of charity projects. Though even now he'd never once heard her mention any friends, or even acquaintances.

It had come as a shock when he'd heard a few weeks prior that she'd decided to leave her dancing instructor. She'd apparently set off on her own with an agent to help add her to events and got an at home teacher. It worried him that she seemed to be alienating herself even further, granted he'd never noticed any of her dancing companions show any actual interest.

At one point there had been the owl incident and she'd struggled even more for awhile. Now it seemed she was as introverted as he'd ever seen her. Dick made sure to send word through Alfred and pulled into his house, picking her up, still sound asleep and brought her into the house. Deciding it was kinder to leave her in a bed he made his way down the green wallpapered hallway into his bedroom.

It was a fairly plain space, as he didn't actually use it for much other than sleeping and even then he didn't sleep often. The main thing he was concerned about was the light blocking curtains so he could sleep the day away. She looked small against the thick blue sheets, but it made him smile slightly. It wasn't surprising that as Nightwing he had difficulty connecting with people too; so having Eleanor as someone who knew everyone's secrets helped a lot.

His identity was one thing, but protecting Bruce's was its own thing as well. Dick didn't have to watch every word he spoke around her, worried he'd give something away, though he'd gotten quite good at it after doing it for so many years. Swiping one of her dark brown hairs behind her ear he whispered softly before walking away, "Sleep well, Nelly."

Jason was anxious to check up on his girlfriend, for lack of better words, when arriving back at base. He'd already given Bruce the run down of how he'd found her and the state that she'd been in at that time, obviously leaving out some of the more incriminating details. Regardless he was ready to bolt, taking the stairs three at a time as he ran toward her bedroom, pulling open the door to find it undisturbed.

There was no sign that she'd been in here at all since that morning. Closing the door to her room he froze at the sound of Alfred's voice coming from closer to the stairs. "She's at Master Dick's home in Bludhaven. He sent word a few minutes ago."

Eyes narrowing in frustration, he walked toward the butler, hands shoved in his pockets to avoid twitching. "Why?"

Giving Jason a wry smile, Alfred continued to dust the side table he'd been working on just to watch the boy sweat a little. He watched from the corner of his eye as Jason shifted from one foot to the other just impatient enough to not be able to stand still, but held back enough to not snap at him. The boy had become far better mannered over the years, though he was still occasionally prone to a fit of rage.

He'd come into his own at fifteen, the start of stubble on his face, tall and muscular. His clothes no longer hung off of him, but fit well and naturally against a healthy frame. It had been hard to get him to eat full meals at first, and for several months in the beginning the food had made the poor boy sick.

Going from practically nothing to high quality shocked his system so badly that Alfred had to feed him junk food in increments to keep his system from revolting. It had been a long process, but certainly one that was worth it. That became clearer the more he shifted from one foot to another, he cared now. When he'd come to Wayne Manor, Alfred was sure Jason didn't believe in anything.

Now he protected Eleanor, fought for the city, he seemed to have a place. And Alfred was glad that he at very least seemed to have someone close to his heart. Not wanting to torture the boy further Al elaborated. "He thought she might need some time to adjust. Being away from Gotham might make her feel more safe."

At this Jason shook his head, walking quickly toward the back door, calling over his shoulder as an afterthought. "She's safer at home." The words made Al smile as he went back to dusting, watching with amusement as Jason began to jog once he thought the butler was no longer looking.

It was a good thing that they had each other after all, though Dick was in for the surprise of his life. Jason didn't waste any time, taking one of the few bikes he'd been working on, sliding the red helmet onto his head. It seemed silly that he was required to wear one when he risked his life on the daily. He supposed as he pulled out the driveway that it was all reputation, and that Bruce couldn't exactly be seen as a bad parent, but still he liked the feeling of the wind on his face.

Jay didn't bother to maintain a normal speed once he hit the street however, cruising along in between the cars on the busy roads, ignoring the stream of expletives he received for the action. It was always a cluster fuck at this hour to take the exit to Bludhaven, but he was determined to turn the hour drive into thirty minutes or less. He'd made sure if there was anything his bikes could handle it was speed. That and well a bullet or three, he was always ready for the worse.

Rolling onto the highway he kicked up the speed, expertly weaving around cars. He ignored the anger at Dick taking her off, and thinking he knew what was best for Eleanor for now, but he'd struggle to hold his tongue once he'd arrived. He himself had never been to Dick's little Nightwing hideaway, but he'd long memorized the address just in case. It was a good rule of thumb to be smarter than everyone else thought he was.

Clenching his jaw as he pulled into the driveway, sliding next to Dick's car, ignoring the glare from the neighbor. Kicking the stand Jay didn't bother to knock walking right in the front door without a hint of remorse. It seemed fitting that Dick wouldn't lock his front door, but he sure did look surprised when Jason walked into his living room. "Jason?" The question was clear enough as he stood up from the ratty couch he sat on.

The tattered blue material caused a grimace from the street rat, Dick had never had couches like that growing up. That stupid piece of furniture was nothing more than a show for anyone who happened to glance through the window. He'd been pampered his who life, given the title Robin as if it was always his to have. Jason was an afterthought, his outfit designed by Eleanor.

No one else seemed all that worried about him having his own identity, Jason's blood boiled. "Where is she?" At the bluntness of his question Nightwing raised an eyebrow, that little tick of protectiveness making an appearance.

"Did Bruce send you?" Dick stepped casually into the hallway leaning one shoulder against the wall, blocking off the pathway to his bedroom. "Figured he'd be too busy to come himself." The words, 'too busy rounding up the criminals of Arkham' hung silently in the air. They were smart enough not to say it outloud.

Jason's eyes narrowed down the corridor, licking the back of his teeth in agitation. "I'm not a fucking carrier pigeon." Stepping toward the hall in an attempt to cow Dick into moving he was only met with silent resistance; the crime fighter didn't even twitch.

"Sit down Jason." The authoritative tone in his voice only seemed to escalate the situation. Robin's fingers curled into fists, the situation seemed to only grow more tense as they both stood there neither moving. It was like an old Western standoff, until it hit its peak when Dick gestured with his hand for Jason to go sit down and all of the anger and fear from the day he'd just had bubbled up and exploded.

The very idea of losing her had nearly destroyed him, and here this bastard was telling him to sit down, like a pouting child. Dick was the only thing standing between him and the one he needed to be with. A series of colorful words filtered through his head, until he realized with a start he was saying them outloud. "Get the hell out of my way, you son of a bitch. I'm not some fuck wad that's going to stand around and let you tell me what to do. If you don't get the fuck out of my-"

Dick cut him off with a laugh. "Kid, sit down before you pull a muscle. Wouldn't want your face to get stuck like that." He grinned at Jason, calm as ever. Dick had been where he was, with all of that rage in him, but he'd learned as he'd gotten older how to let all of that aggression go. At very least how to channel it into something more meaningful than cursing his predecessor out.

Stirred by the noise Eleanor's eyes snapped open taking a quick look around to identify her surroundings. She recognized the cream colored walls after a moment of thinking and sat up, only to hear voices from down the hallway. It didn't take much for her to come to recognize the angry voice of Jason, the shouting filtering through the house like a poison. The need to assure him that everything was alright was nearly second nature to Eleanor at this point.

She pulled herself out of the bed, feeling the heavy weight of fatigue in her bones. Holding the headboard as she got to her feet, the girl gave herself a long moment to see if her legs were going to be steady beneath her. There had been times in her past when she'd fallen, not realizing without the pain that her body wasn't ready yet. Over the years she'd gotten better at taking it a bit slower as to not fall.

There was nothing the Wayne hated more than showing weakness in front of others; it was okay if they were close but if they weren't forget about it. The pain of embarrassment was definitely something she knew how to feel. Walking down the hall one hand presses up against the wall for balance she approached the noise. Dick was leaning against the hall wall several feet in front of her, Jason barely an inch from his face.

"I will move you." Jason snarled, unblinking at Dick as he remained unfazed, though Jay could see the way his jaw was beginning to tighten. It wouldn't be long now before blows were traded between the two.

Nell watched him seeing the lack of sight in his own eyes, tunnel vision as she'd always called it. Jason had always been an angry person, he'd had all of that rage from day one. That anger was the reason he'd made it as far as he had, that anger pushed him back to his feet after every hit. It was admirable to her the way it fueled him, pushing him to take the mantle for a role entirely against his natural nature.

Being Batman's sidekick had never been who Jason was supposed to be, it just wasn't who he was. Dick had been perfect for the role, she'd only known the calmer man in front of her, she'd heard stories about Dick having some of that same anger when he'd first come to live with them. That anger had faded out to a sense of determination and loyalty to her father that Jason would never feel.

Without realizing it Nell found herself smiling. It seemed the movement was enough to snap the teen from his rage, eyes piercing into hers before zooming up and down looking for any injuries he'd not been able to see with night vision. As his words faded away, Dick turned to look at what had caught the other's attention. A smile coming to his face at seeing her up and about. "Take it easy would you pipsqueak, come let's get you on the sofa."

Jason reached out a hand to help her, arm partly outward, before Dick reached out and did it himself. He left his hand in the air for a moment watching the way she turned to smile at Dick before shoving it in his pocket. Leaning back against the corner between the hall and living room, Jay pushed his shoulder blade into the corner. The pain was light but it was enough at least for the time to remind him.

She threw a soft smile Jason's way watching the gloom set over his face. It was easy to forget from time to time that underneath all of that anger was loneliness too. His mother had abandoned him, his father was dead. Their city had eaten his family alive, and he'd been the only one left to try and survive on his own. Not once had she seen him cry, or lament about his life.

There were times when he snapped, but not in any way that let anyone in. They tiptoed around each other, both seeking that close connection but not brave enough to really step into it the way they needed to. So she watched him out of the corner of her eye, the cool look in his eyes as he watched her and Dick sit on the sofa. Nightwing reached out his hand checking for any injuries now that everything had calmed down to a low simmer.

That didn't stop Jay's glaring however, as if it would explode the egotistical asshole's head in any minute now. His arm hung loose at his side and it occurred suddenly that it hadn't yet been seen to. Jay moved it in a way that said clearly that it hurt, she could see the hint of fabric she'd used to tie it in the first place. Standing abruptly, Nelly pushed down the frustration of her body swaying and walked toward him. Grabbing his good wrist she pulled him eyes wide toward the basement.

In a moment they were in Nightwing's lair, walking over the metallic floors toward the first aid kit. Dick followed loosely behind watching the exchange in silence. He put two and two together fairly quickly when she pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose the blood colored bandage. "You could get an infection."

Choosing to say nothing for now, Dick stepped into the shadows to watch the two interact, curious if they knew each other very well. Jason didn't say much surprisingly at her prodding, He just pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and shoved it unlit into his mouth. At this she didn't say anything only rolled her eyes and kept working. Dabbing away the blood to take a look she whistled.

"I never asked what got you." Her voice was quiet but enough to hear clearly enough from across the room.

Jason just bumped his leg for a moment before responding. "There was someone chasing you. He has a piece of metal, slashed it right when i pulled you away. Hit me instead."

She gently tapped the back of his head with a sigh. "I can't feel pain, dummy."

At this Robin was silent, simply leaning back in his chair and chewed on the unlit cigarette between his teeth. It wasn't much longer before she was all done and he was pulling back up his shirt and standing to leave. Jason was fairly silent, stewing in his own mind. He'd never felt so self conscious standing here in everything that Nightwing had created. The intimidation was sharp and piercing as he made his way back up the stairs.

Before he hit the top Dick's voice caught up with him. "It's getting late, you can sleep in the guest bed. I'm headed out anyway." Jay glanced behind him, seeing the way Nightwing hadn't moved from his spot, seemingly ready to head out and be the hero like always. Shrugging in response he walked to the only closed door in the upstairs hallway. There was a light layer of dust over the surfaces.

Not enough to be that noticeable, but enough that it produced another tired sigh. Closing the door behind him Jason moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing toward the window. Reaching out he pulled up the blinds; Dick's house was right by the waterline outlooking on one side the close skyline of Bludhaven and to the right the further away silhouette of Gotham. The city looked innocent from so far away, the soft light of sundown warming the night.

It all hit him so fast, Jason had never been so completely terrified of anything in his life. Everything was supposed to make sense, being part of the Wayne family was supposed to get easier. Yet the longer he was there the more he felt like he'd never belonged in the first place, a rat in a gilded cage. He could feel the way his body shook as he sat there staring at his home with a growing sense of dread and fear.

Nowhere was safe, nothing was safe. He was in love with a woman who'd never love him. The embarrassment coloring his cheeks when the tears began to roll unbidden down his face. He covered up the scene with his hands curling into himself. Jason fell apart all at once, in a cacophony of silence; he'd done it before of course when he realized long ago there was no family left for him.

There was no anger to steal away the deep sadness that shook him to his core. It was still there in the back of his mind like a sickly snake whispering quietly. It told him all about his weaknesses, and how there were people worth more than him. It reminded him of all of the things he could never be. He was nothing but a replacement for someone better. That endless self-doubt ate at him like a cancer.

Eleanor watched from the doorway the way he seemed to lean as far into his knees as he could. She'd never really seen him like this before, and it was growing very clear just how completely against the sight she was. There was nothing more Nelly loved more than Jason when he was smiling, but she was just as ready to help him with all of his sadness and anger too. Walking softly on the carpet she sat next to him.

The motion was light, but it was enough that he jerked up to look at her. Jason's eyes were wide and red-rimmed as he choked back another sob. As soon as he was sure that he wasn't about to be attacked he went back into the position he'd been in, more carefully now hiding his face from sight. He wasn't proud of the fact he was crying, and for Eleanor of all people to see embarrassed him further. "Go away."

His words were half hearted, but he felt the need to say them outloud. Nell didn't even consider listening to them, reaching out to wrap her arms the best she could around his shaking frame. "It's okay Jay, what's wrong?" She rubbed his back trying to go in smooth calming circles as she did so.

It took a few moments for him to calm down enough to respond, she handed him a tissue from the end table and waited as he blew his nose and wiped his face. She didn't much like crying in front of people either, so she let him have a moment to compose himself. It felt good though to know that she had seen him like this, just a tiny step closer to him. Nell gave him a soft smile, feeling far more calm than she'd ever felt in her life.

This felt like something familiar, something she knew in her bones how to do. She didn't know when it happened, when he stopped being a boy and started looking at her like that. All the tears fading away so that he could kiss her with a venoment desire, his hands coming up to cup her face. He'd not gotten enough that morning, she tasted sweeter now more like peace and salt.

He wanted this to be the only thing in his life, Jason wanted everything to be based around this feeling. He'd searched for this in the adrenaline and the fear, but it was completely different to actually taste it on her lips. Jay acted without thinking pushing as he kissed until she was on her back, his body flitting above hers, legs on each side of her hips. He wasn't aware when he'd begun panting into her mouth, feeling the way her hands gripped at his shirt.

It didn't matter that he had a broken finger or that his shoulder felt like it was on fire. They pulled away, his forehead leaning against her as he struggled to breath for a moment, the tear streaks still partially visible on his face as she ran one hand through his hair. "You didn't tell me what was wrong?" Eleanor pressed, knowing if he didn't answer this time, she'd be far too distracted to ask again.

Jason leaned back a little realizing the position he was in with her was far from innocent, but when he went to move his leg her hand fell there holding him in place with a slight touch. The words I love you chorused on repeat through his head, screaming at him to speak it outloud. He wanted affirmation, that reminder that this wasn't all just him. Yet regardless with his mouth hanging open like a fool he couldn't bring himself to say it.

She stared at him the words present, same as his, hiding behind a veil of nerves and fear. Instead of hearing those three words tumble from him, Jason took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you, but I need you to wait just a little longer for it. But Eleanor," Her name echoed through him like a promise. "I don't know how to fucking say this." One hand came up to curl in his white bangs frustration coloring his face. "I'm not good with words."

Jason growled at himself, "I don't, I am, ugh, goddamn it. You are everything and I can't picture my life without whatever this is." He gestured at the two of them. It felt right to have her below him, cheeks in a blush at his words. "Just don't go, don't be my shitty mother or my dead father or Bruce and all of his crap. Just be this, us, and for Christ's sake don't get stuck in an asylum where I can't find you." He laid back down his head hidden in the crook of her neck. "I was so scared, Nell, scared I'd never see you again. That you'd just be gone."

Too many times had Jason watched people disappear from his life like an afterthought. His words filled her with warmth, her hands coming up one to tangle in the black locks as the other rubbed circles against his back again. She didn't even realize her hand had gone under his shirt to do so, the skin on skin sensation enough to make his eyes go wide. Their relationship was really becoming real, and it felt fantastic.

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	10. TEN

_Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

A few days had passed since she'd ended up stuck in the asylum's basement. There'd been some big changes in her life in that small time period, for one she wasn't going to be going to therapy anymore. It wasn't all that surprising that her father had forbid it the moment he'd returned home after cleaning up that mess. He'd been especially aggressive about the whole thing, a chair had been lost to his rage.

Eleanor chose to believe it was because he cared, and that even though he never knew how to say it that he hadn't wanted to lose her to this city too. Bruce had made it very clear if she wanted to keep talking to someone she would have to do it from the manor, and well Nelly was too stubborn to do that.

Jonathan himself had made quite the career change himself, from psychologist to a new player in Gotham's crime rings. She wasn't offended, listening to the kinds of thoughts the people of Gotham had was bound to affect him sooner or later. Now the name Scarecrow drifted through the city like an ominous whisper.

She'd made some progress on her phobia, but more than anything she was going to miss being able to talk about Jason. This was especially prevalent now that their relationship was beginning to develop so quickly. They'd been kissing a whole lot more that's for certain, though they'd not really had a chance to spend much time together. Jason was constantly on the move, her father going into overdrive, drowning himself into his work. They mostly just kept sneaking kisses before he ran off again. She held in a smile at the thought, picking away at her breakfast.

Alfred had made her waffles with ice cream and blueberries, a personal favorite. It was her sixteenth birthday, and everyone knew everything was about to start shifting. In about a month she would start working full time at Wayne Enterprises, she was as expected to be trained in taking over the company. It didn't come as shock to Gotham that she'd already graduated school a couple months previous, with outstanding comments from all of her home teachers.

Plenty of people were quick to bring up the intelligence of her grandparents, leaving out all of her father's own intelligence. She supposed this was a good thing, however, since he was supposed to be an playful billionaire. There were plenty who were excited to see the changes in the company with her addition, and then there were others who were vehemently against it.

Nelly had been doing a lot in the daytime while everyone else was asleep. For one she'd gotten into Wayne stocks, and bought out most of the others on the board without them even realizing that it was happening. Lucius knew of course, and so did her father, though he'd not said a word about it. They may not have been very vocal about it, but it was clear he trusted her with his secret and his family name.

She was developing plans, moving from her seat in the background to working toward something that would make a difference. It was her hope that Jason would join her and leave the crime fighting to Dick and her father. It was doubtful that day would ever come, but she had to hope there was something better in his future. It was hard to accept the fact she was in love with him, there was nothing to compare it to her.

Not once had she seen her father love anyone, Alfred was alone. There were strangers and fiction to compare it too, and even then she wasn't sure what fireworks were supposed to feel like. She really wished she still have Dr. Crane to talk it out with. He'd have just told her how she was feeling and she could have worked on it. Years of therapy had taught Nell something she never realized; it was more than pain that she didn't understand.

Being raised by Batman had done its damage, and she had a horrible time understanding what she was feeling in the first place. Though the desire to talk was still there floating underneath the surface, she glanced up gazing at the shine of the stainless steel in the kitchen. Ever silent Alfred stood there, gently wiping down where he'd made her breakfast. "Hey Al."

He looked at her a small smile coming to his face. She'd grown up so much, and all she wanted was blueberries on waffles for her birthday. Bruce's own sixteenth had been a sad affair as it usually was, and he'd refused at the time in his continued greif to do anything. Eleanor was following in her grandmother's footsteps, hosting a large Gala for her birthday, while also using that time to fundraise for Young Gotham, a basic name for an organization started by a bunch of children.

They pushed to offer constructive hobbies to Gotham's young and less better off to give them something better to focus on than the rot of the city or it's gangs. She'd taken it over about a year ago and increased the funding by millions reaching all the way out to Bludhaven in her efforts. The company would forever had the White dove of Gotham's name attached to it. "Yes, my dear?"

She had to think about how to say it, freezing in place staring at her waffles like they held the answer. "Do you think it will ever get better, our family?" There was a lot said in that underlying sentence. Would her father ever lay down the cowl? Would Jason ever let go of his anger, Dick start his own life? Would they ever be an actual family, bound by more than a honorable secret?

At the serious question he set down his cloth, taking a moment to straighten his jacket before walking toward her. "We have to hope that is the case." He gave the young woman a somber look, knowing better than any the question she inquired about. Alfred had watched it all fade away before his eyes, no one had expected him to stay with Bruce after so many years. There had been times when he'd wanted to leave, and push him to let go of all of this.

But Alfred understood, even if he walked out of that door Bruce would die for Gotham anyway. It was too late to save the boy he practically considered his son, but it wasn't too late for Eleanor. She could still have something akin to a normal life, she'd never pushed to become Robin, or join anyone out on the field. That was the last thing Alfred wanted for her, because he had a feeling that she'd be her parent's daughter and succumb to the desire to fight the moment she stepped foot on a rooftop.

"Now eat, your party is in a couple hours. You can find me preparing in the main hall." His words were polite as always but the undertone of, 'I'm here if you need me' was enough to make her smile. It was always nice to have the slice of normalcy that was the Wayne butler. She ate the last of her breakfast tossing the plate in the sink before walking up next the the taller man.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Alfred on the cheek, leaving a soft smear of syrup in her wake. "I love you Al." Racing off he rubbed the sticky confection mark with his handkerchief, but despite his noise of disapproval he smiled.

"No running in the halls, Miss Eleanor." Her pace barely even slowed at his words disappearing down the corridor toward her bedroom. It was a big day, and she couldn't help that feeling of childish excitement at her coming party. Nell had been give a sizable allowance to prepare for tonight, and she had the outfit to prove it. She'd dragged Dick around town trying on all sorts of different things as he held her clothes and groaned playfully. Though in truth he'd been happy to go.

Jason had been standoffish when he'd heard, but had calmed down when he heard her say why she'd taken Dick. She was hoping to knock Jay's socks off with the outfit; after much deliberation she'd decided to do a costume party. Dick had helped pick the base outfit, but she'd built the costume herself. It was impossible for Gotham not to talk, so she figured she'd give them something to talk about.

Nell slipped into it all piece by piece, making sure to keep her bedroom locked so Jason couldn't barge in like he was prone to doing. Walking in front of the mirror elicited a sound of approval from the back of her throat. She wore a floor length gown, the strap sleeves were beautiful embroidered with black feathers, leading down to the soft velvet of the tight fitting dress. It fell all the way to her knees before mermaiding out, the very bottom had a soft green hem.

The homemade wings she had made, were carefully folded in the back, but she'd created a robotic skeleton that would move with a remote control hidden on the golden bracelet adorning her left wrist. The wings could extend to about the length of her arm span, flap, and curl up again. It wasn't a masquerade so she hadn't bothered with a mask for it, instead deciding to curl her hair so it floofed around her head in waves.

Pleased with the visade, she glanced at the clock hanging in a yellow triangle on her bedroom, wall marking down the time. The party would be starting in about thirty minutes, though she figured it would be a good idea to be fashionably on time, instead of late like her father often was. Doing one more glance over of her outfit she nodded pushing a strand of hair back in place. It wasn't like her to be nervous, but over and over the small note she found under her pillow that morning kept coming to mind.

All it said was a time and place, it was a street they'd been a couple of times in old Gotham, but not a building she'd ever remembered going to, and Nell had a pretty good memory. She had no idea what to expect, it really felt like her and Jason were together now, something tangible that wasn't just a deep set friendship. It was by far the best thing that had ever really come into her life, and it made the rest of what she dealt with bearable.

He'd been talking about giving up the role as Robin when he turned eighteen, going out like Dick did. He already came up with his name and everything, she'd giggled when he first said it waving his arms like it was some big impressive title. Arkham Knight. She thought it sounded cute. In her down time she'd done a few casual sketches of his outfit, but was waiting to show him.

Glancing once more at the clock Nelly sat down on her bed to wait when a gentle knock landed on the door, it tapped twice in a way she didn't automatically recognize. "Come in."

The door slid open to open to reveal her father standing in the doorway, he was already put together wearing a three piece grey suit with a white shirt and light blue tie. He'd recently shaved and gelled his hair back. It was fairly clear it was Alfred who had laid the outfit out for him as the shade of tie went to compliment the Wayne eyes they both shared. Al's way of making them match the best he could. The more she looked like her father, the less people seemed to think instantly toward the other mystery parent. At least that had been the point.

She stood running her hands along her dress with an awkward smile. "Father?" At this he sighed closing the door and walking over to her bed. He hadn't been in her room since she was quite little. Nell had a habit of falling asleep in various occasions around the manor and someone had to bring her back. It was different then he remembered, more grown up. She'd ditched the green carpet, for the hardwood that was underneath and painted the walls an orange color.

There was a stuffed animal on her bed but for the most part the brown sofa and glass coffee table looked more adult than he'd remembered. Her sofa used to be yellow and covered in a plethora of blankets, it now held one single red blanket folded over the back, her bedding matching the same tone. He paused for a moment until he sat down on her bed nodding to the space beside him. It didn't take more than that to get her to move by his side sitting around a foot or so away on the mattress, folding her hands together politely.

She was such a good girl, and he hadn't expected her to be. Both the boys had gone through stages where they'd been increasingly angry with him about one thing or another. Nelly never raised her voice, she'd never once talked back or even disagreed with him. If she got frustrated she'd politely excuse herself and walk away, he'd not seen her cry since she was very young. It should have made this easier, her calmness but it only made the distance he felt from her grow.

This was his daughter, his own flesh and blood yet he didn't know anything about her besides the fact she was smart as hell and a hard worker. "I-" He what, what was there to say that would matter after so long of saying nothing at all. "I'm-" He sighed again shaking his head.

Nel watched him out of the corner of her eye and a small part of her was sad, but another part understood enough not to be was long stifling pause, before she caved first. "I know." She gently patted him on the shoulder before standing and looking at the clock again. "Walk me down?" It was the only olive branch she knew how to give.

Nodding Bruce rose straightening his own jacket before holding out the crook of his elbow for her and walking toward the main hall. She could hear the soft noise coming from down the hall, but the noise hadn't made her nervous in a long while. Giving her father a final smile Eleanor walked into view, the room automatically quieting at her entrance. Bruce paused in the shadows watching the way she walked to the balcony overlooking the hall, before ducking away to walk down the staircase.

She looked around from her vantage point, there were plenty of faces she knew: most of the aristocratic families that had been attending these parties for years, a few reporters, Dick was here wearing with quite the amused look on his face a hotdog costume. He looked out of place surrounded by the other costumes in the room, but it made her smile. Jason himself leaned against one of the walls partially hidden in shadow wearing traditional light armor with a shoulder plate and all.

The all dark and brooding look suited him with his hair gelled back in place. Turning to the task at hand she gently touched the bracelet causing the wings to expand making a pretty show for the onlookers, several making a nose of surprise. "Thank you all for coming to my little Birthday Party, as you know my grandmother..." The rest of the words faded from Jay's mind as he stared at her taking in all of the pieces as his smile widened.

She had dressed up like a Robin. People were going to go crazy about it, though Bruce didn't seem terribly cross. Though with it being a subtle as it was perhaps Batman wasn't worried, after all Nelly had been lying to everyone's face for years. She was dressed for him, and that fact was so completely present Jason had to visibly stop himself from breaking into laughter. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't the only one who'd taken notice of the outfit choice.

It was pretty easy for the original boy wonder to think that it was for him too. Dick watched, costume worn shamelessly, as she made her speech about charity, and bringing more opportunity to those in need. He seemed to realize all at once that she was no longer a kid. For one she certainly didn't look like one anymore, he used to watched dance around in leotards flat as a board.

There was no doubt if Eleanor wanted to go into modeling she could have gotten away with it, if she could get the grease out from under her nails anyway. She was no longer flat, curving into her dress, hair perfectly in place, and Dick found himself unbeknownst to him slightly more interested in the dress than he should had been. Going to rub the back of his neck his fingers collided with the cheap fabric and his hand dropped back down knocking him from the thought all together.

Jason across the room did not stop being enthralled, watching her every move with rapt attention to detail as if he could lose it all in a moment. Truely, she had a way with words talking out her grand schemes for all level of plans in her future. Finishing up at just the right time, Jay wondered how many times she'd rehearsed it in front of her bedroom mirror before coming out. He would have had to do it at least a couple dozen before feeling remotely prepared.

She walked meeting some of the old money of Gotham first, before making her rounds. Even then he couldn't keep his eyes away, and it was good thing not many noticed Jason Todd at these parties. After his initial adoption the tabloids had gotten the information they wanted and for the most part found him too boring to write more about. Nelly was far more interesting than any adopted Wayne could be, because when it came down to it she was the first born daughter of Bruce Wayne, and through that automatically inheriting everything that belonged to him.

Eventually she made her way closer to him, standing only a few feet away as Jay sipped on the champagne going around the room. A couple of reporters had finally found their chance to strike. They were smart enough not to approach her right away, since Nell had been the one to invite them for positive press so they were courteous enough to approach after about thirty minutes.

Watching from the corner of his eye, he poised ready to jump to her defense should one of them say anything untoward. Reporters in this city would always be sharks, not something he'd had to deal with when young but it was a mentality that he knew plenty well enough. "Miss Wayne, I have to ask are you a supporter of Batman and Robin? You can't deny you are wearing Robin's colors."

Holding out her recorder the older woman waited anxiously for a response, surely planning headlines in her head. At the question Jason couldn't help but strain his own ears for her response, seeing the way Nell's smile grew. "I don't know Miss Vale, am I? Perhaps I just long to see robins in the morning sunrise."

After her response they accepted they weren't going to get further out of her on that front instead moving to the more topical questions like who had designed her dress. It always seemed to come as a surprise when she told them it was of her own design. Once you could build a gun with your eyes closed, it became easy to stitch fabric together. Nelly was good at creating things, it didn't matter what that happened to be.

The words that she spoke raced over and over through Jason's head and he found himself so completely smitten it stunned him. The idea of their coming randevou only filled him with more nerves. Overall the party seemed to go quite well, there was a whole lot of small talk and snacks. Bruce walked around looking even more serious than normal, even for his usual brooding self Jason could feel there was something off about him.

Then as soon as it had started they all left, and it came down to their small rag tag family once again. This time Alfred seemed to take over, giving off his brightest smile to try and increase the cheer in the room. They were such a serious family after all sitting in the formal sitting room among plush chairs and a roaring fireplace. She'd been born in November, just on the cusp of winter in Gotham.

Jason sat in an armchair, one leg propped up as his arm rested on it. Dick sat on the sofa with Eleanor, his arm thrown over the back. Jason still wore his costume, but Dick had changed back into a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Alfred hovered to the side standing while Bruce leaned close to the fireplace. In front of them all sat four boxes, a present from each of them. Jason's wrapping was already starting to come undone.

Smiling down at the boxes she reached for Jay's first pulling away the wrapping paper gently to reveal a set of mini screwdrivers, though she could tell from the weight and box there was something else inside. Giving him a slight nod, she whispered her thank you before setting it down next to her. Next was Alfred's box, this one a little larger than the first. Inside were a new pair of ballet flats, these were obviously imported and made with the such soft silk she couldn't stop touching them. "They're beautiful Al."

He just smiled at her before responding. "Then they will fit well won't they."

Next was Dick's present, inside was several large old books. Before she could start flipping through he spoke. "They're old educational textbooks, one for mechanics, English, Science, and Human Studies." He ruffled her hair before leaning back again. Nodding in understanding she set them down next to her other presents and reached for the one from her father. It was small no larger than the size of a matchbox.

Inside was a key, she recognized it immediately as the key to the west garage the one they for the most part kept empty. "You're old enough to start building your own vehicles." Then he he gave them all pointed looks before opening the trap door by the clock. Silently they filed their way down into the Batcave, moving to the main area, having practiced this enough to know when to do as they were told.

There weren't many seats so Jason took one of the chairs swiveling it toward the center. Dick leaned against the counter as Bruce, Alfred, and Eleanor all stood in a strange uncomfortable circle. "It's time I told you about your mother." The words produced a variety of reactions from each of them: Alfred stepped closer to Eleanor, Dick's face went grim, Jason shifted a little straighter, and Nell herself felt numb all at once.

Licking her lips, to wipe the dryness away she crossed her arms, trying to decide if she wanted to know at all. Better to leave someone who obviously didn't care in her past as a mystery, and leave the future to members of a real family. Yet part of her had always longed to know even if she never asked, who had she come from? What kind of woman would abandon her child on the doorstep and run away?

Seeing that she wasn't about to respond Bruce tapped the button on his screen, pulling up a face she'd seen before but never much thought about. She'd looked through his directory several times, hoping to garner some insight where she could. The League had never really stood out to her in the past, just another organization off trying to do their own thing to save the world.

Yet seeing the woman there, her photograph against the screen it was like seeing an entirely different person though she'd seen her plenty before. Eleanor could see her jaw, and the shape of her nose. There were resemblances there that the young woman truly wished she wasn't seeing. Bruce, Alfred, and Dick had already known her mother, but to Jason and Nelly this came as an entirely new realization.

He perched on his chair, jaw completely locked into place as he watched her. Jay couldn't give a shit who her mother was, the woman just as his had done, made it perfectly clear how much she had cared about her child. What mattered was the way Nell's arms were curled around herself as she stared at that picture, as it if was something undecipherable, unfathomable even. Over the years her desire to know her parent had been fickle.

There had been days when she'd talked to him about wanting nothing more than to at least know who it was, and there were different days when she'd expressed the opposite. There was a lot of anger and resentment, but there was a loneliness about the situation he'd understood. It was never a good feeling to not be wanted. So he waited for her reaction, they all did with bated breath, giving the girl a chance to absorb such a crucial piece of information.

Slowly her eyes filled with unbidden tears, and it took everything in her to look up at her father. They stared at each other for a long moment before she finally spoke the words like a crack of thunder in the otherwise silent room. "Why?" It was an obvious question to ask, but it was a hard one nonetheless. A look of sadness passed over Alfred's face as he watched his family collide with each other.

Bruce took a deep breath, calming himself before responding. "She never told us why. Suddenly you were here and Alfred found you in the rain. There was a note and a bag." He walked over to the counter picking up the black duffle bag. He held it in place for a moment before extending it to her. "Everything in here belongs to you." The bag stayed in the air for a moment, and they waited for her to take it.

Despite knowing everything he knew about his daughter Bruce had still been unsure of how she would respond, but he'd expected her to take it with an unnatural level of grace as she did all things. So when the tears began to run down her cheeks, Bruce didn't have a clue what to do. And he didn't expect the words that came tumbling out of her mouth like she'd been holding them back for years.

"Burn it." She swallowed hard, "You never wanted me, but at least you had the decency to stick around." Then without saying another word she turned and walked up the stairs. Jason sat stunned staring after her, trying to hold back the desire to give chase. The words however had an effect as Bruce watched her leave in silence. Baffled as to when she had started to believe that she was an unwanted member of their family.

"Go talk to her Bruce." Alfred's voice held that lit of fatherly overhang, the tone in which was so uncommonly used. But instead of doing so Bruce just shook his head and sat the duffle back down on the table. Jason didn't say a word, teeth grinding together in an attempt to not lash out. He would see her in the morning, he had to remind himself of that fact as Dick ran up the stairs after her.

There would be time in the morning. It was a shorter conversation than Batman had been expecting to have, but he didn't wait around to get changed, Jason following silently in his footsteps. He'd grown quieter over the years, but he still hit just a little too hard and moved a little too quickly. There was a lot to learn, a part of Batman wondered if he'd ever be ready. At very least, he seemed to listen now instead of argue.

Dick caught Nell racing around the corner of the hallway, she wasn't running but pretty close to it. He'd seen her upset on a handful of occasions and it bothered him to know end to know that inside she was probably a wreck. He would be too in her shoes. Following the girl into her bedroom he found her sitting on her bed, staring at her hands. When he entered without knocking, she lifted her head to say something then seemed to stop herself again, before going back to staring blankly.

Sitting next to her Nightwing threw an arm over her shoulder pulling the younger into him. "Hey, you okay?" It was a glaring pointless thing to ask, but he wasn't sure what else to say. Sorry your mom is a cold blooded assassin that didn't want you, didn't seem like it would assist the situation.

Instead of responding she asked a question, voice coming out as a whisper, "Did they already leave?"

He nodded glancing toward the window out at the city. "I'm sorry." He rubbed his leg with his free hand. "Wasn't the best moment in my opinion, but at least you know now."

At his words she just shrugged. "It would have been easier if he'd just told me from the beginning. It's not like it matters, I don't remember her." She sighed, holding back a sniffle. "I don't like that I look like her." She looked up at him with flushed cheeks and shining eyes. "I wish I was your sister. I wish my family had just died so I could let it all go."

Her words came out far crueler than she'd intended them, and she saw the way Dick's eyes widened in surprise. He took a moment to think of how to even respond to a statement like that, part of him wanting to say she had no idea the kind of pain he felt watching his family fall. His whole life shattering on the ground like glass. The other part of him wanted to say he was glad she wasn't his sister.

He held her closer to his heart than he would have a sister, even if he was just barely starting to realize that. "I hope you never have to watch your family die." His words were soft, but he felt the need to say them outloud.

At this she smiled. "My father will not outlive me." Although it was a logical thing to say, as most parents did not outlive their children, this was undoubtedly so for Batman. If there was anyone this city was destined to murder it was Bruce Wayne. She was terrified to wake up one day and find her father had died alone in some alleyway desperately trying to make things right again. "If it's alright, Dick, I think I'd like some time alone."

Nodding he stood rubbing her hair again. "I'll stay in tonight, in my room, just in case you need me." She nodded giving him that last push to leave her to her own devices. Part of him wanted to ignore the girl's wishes and walk right back into the room, but Nelly had always been internal. So he did as she asked and walked down a seperate hall to get to his room. It had been a few years since he'd stayed there, but the place was unsurprisingly immaculately cleaned.

Meanwhile Nell found herself sitting awhile longer before a knock came to the door, this time it was familiar and she bid him entrance right away. Alfred opened the door arms laden with her recent birthday presents. Setting them down on her desk he smiled at her, the best he could. "Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Eleanor?'

Standing to go look at her presents she nodded to him. "That sounds nice. Mint tea, three-"

"Sugars, a drizzle of honey, and a dash of cream. Right away, Miss." He responded before she finished disappearing out of the room again. He'd learned to categorize her moods by her choices in tea, and this one meant she was strained. It was her calming tea, for when she was flustered or tired. Luckily at least he knew how she liked it.

Nelly moved to the box of tools that Jason had given her, smiling as she thumbed the box despite the situation. He'd given these to her months ago, and must have snagged the old box out of her room. If there was anything Jay had stressed over the years, is that when it came to gifts to her, he never used his allowance. He was given a hefty sum, but mostly it sat there waiting to be used. It wasn't often he used it for much but the bare essentials, and even then he bought on the cheap.

So opening the box and finding nestled in a newspaper from a couple months before, a beautiful ruby necklace with a gold chain made her smile. It was a small teardrop, very simple in style but it was enough. She didn't much care for flashy jewels anyway, and if she did wear them then they already belonged to the Wayne family. This was everything she liked, just a little sparkle to get her through the day.

Curious she pulled out the crinkled newspaper, Jason tended to overthink things so the use of the paper was curious enough for her to unfurl it on the table. Once she smoothed out the wrinkles Nell beamed down at the paper. It must have been a front page cover at one point, in large print was a picture of her, in mid position on stage. It was probably from the year before, written on the side in pen were the words, 'I keep this one in my jacket.'

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	11. ELEVEN

_The longest chapter yet, so sorry for the delay. Enjoy! _

* * *

Eleanor could see the building from several yards away, walking into the early morning. There weren't many people up this early, primarily blue collar workers getting ready to start the day. There was beginning to be a culmination of trash bags on the street, but the smell at least for now was mild enough. Nelly kept her head down, hat pulled over her ears to fight against the chill. She was wearing a wool jacket and a beanie trying to blend in with everyone else.

It was a strange sensation walking this area without Jay, but considering she was only without him because she was meeting him Nelly would just have to make due. The excitement was beginning to buzz through her as each step brough the building further in sight. Jason had a habit of surprising her. Eleanor had a feeling deep in her gut that this was going to be one of those moments. She looked at the unobtrusive building, noting the way that it blended into the ratty structures around it. If Nell wasn't looking for the building number, she probably wouldn't have really seen it at all in the first place.

The back door still had a light bulb, but the door pulled right open unlocked. Inside the stairway was lit, but not by the overhead lights that must have been shut off. Wrapped around the railing of the stairway were green glow sticks. There had to be hundreds of them lining in endless twisting strands. She could picture him sneaking off here while she slept slowly filling the space.

Not only was it a statement piece, it was the biggest hint of self expression from Jason she had ever seen. There written on the wall in glow in the dark paint were song lyrics. "Walk right up the path into the black." With every passing stair landing there was another quote. "The city below, shines up so bright."

"This place I like the best."

"I used to think that the hills were full of rich little girls and their cheap games."

The top of the stairs make her grin, a neon heart with their initials written in it. When she opened the door, the roof was perfectly cleaned, and dotted with candles. Jason stood there an awkward smile on his face, dressed in his best. He mimicked the first time they'd ever seen each other. He wore red worn down jeans, black boots, a Poison Idea t-shirt and his leather jacket. There was a boombox to his left, faintly playing classical music.

The sound came as a stark difference than the Poison Idea lyrics she'd been reading on her way up. Jay's voice was sturdy despite the way his palms were sweating. "Happy birthday, doll face." Behind his back he pulled a single red rose. Holding it out to her as she giggled.

"Who would have guessed, you a romantic." She teased coming to take it from him. Nelly gently set it down on the radio smiling up at him. Next he held out his hand, he'd rehearsed all of this a thousand times in his head.

This time his voice wasn't as steady, the confidence leaving him to be replaced by boyish charm. "Will you dance with me?" He prayed the hand he had outstretched wasn't shaking. Though he could barely hold back the sigh of relief when she took it, sliding herself automatically into the proper position. Jason had to think hard to remember which of his feet to move first.

It was an abnormally slow waltz as she smiled leading him through the steps. He tripped up a couple of times, but managed to stumble through it okay, with a fierce look of determination all the way. When the tune came to a close he sat down on the picnic blanket she'd not seen before. There was a couple of juice boxes and a pack of cigarettes sitting there next to him. Jason patted the cloth next to him with a grin. "Fantastic digs I know."

Laughing she sat down next to him cross legged reaching over to grab one of the juice boxes, his hand shot out latching onto her wrist before she could grab it. His eyes burned with fire as she looked at him, his palm was slick against her skin. "Nelly, I love you." It was a sound statement, not coming out to slow or too fast as he said it. His voice shook just enough, that she knew he meant it and the Wayne felt herself grow warm.

Her other hand came up to tossel his hair. "I love you too. Now give me my birthday fruit punch." Despite her casual reply, her cheeks were ruby red. Hearing it back made Jason smile so wide his cheeks hurt, things were finally looking up. He felt like there was a purpose left in his life. Jason let her have the juice instead pulling a cigarette from the pack and placing it between his lips.

Before he'd had time to dig into his pocket she'd already lit it for him, as he gave a mumble of thanks. It had been a long time since she'd asked, but the question came out again years later. "What is smoking like?" Same as he had before Jason let out a small chuckle.

Though instead of shooing her down the way he had the first time, afraid Bruce was going to fly out of the sky and kick his ass Jason leaned forward and kissed her with a mouth full of smoke. Laughing when she made an exaggerated face of horror at the burnt taste. "That is disgusting." She'd tasted it before when kissing him, but nowhere near as potent as this time.

He'd been right, there was no smoking for the flavor. Jason's smile slowly faded back down to a sense of soft calm as he watched her face fall. "How are you feeling?"

She knew what he was asking about, they hadn't yet had a chance to discuss her opinions of the topic. Nelly didn't want to talk about her mother, didn't even want to give her a passing thought. Yet regardless of her wishes the girl couldn't get it off of her mind. Shifting so she could lay her head in his lap, Eleanor felt the way his fingers automatically began to run through her hair, while still maintaining the cigarette in his other hand. Honestly, he was probably upset about the whole thing too.

Jay's mother was gone, left without a trace. Left uncaringly to the streets of Gotham, she decided if there was anyone to tell the truth it would be Jason. Same as if there would be anyone to understand it would be him too. "I'm angry." She whispered at at him, watching the way his lips pursed together at the statement, a deep frown marring his features. "I'm so fucking pissed and I don't think anyone else would get that but you."

He understood the anger, even the need to be angry about the whole thing. "It'll simmer down soon." His voice was casual, but he really meant to try and persuade her it was the truth. Jason was an asshole, but if there was anyone that brought out his kindness it was Nelly. "I'm sorry your father decided to ruin your birthday."

She rolled her eyes at that, "Nah, you saved the day. My hero." Eleanor reached out fingers entwined with his shirt to bring him down for a kiss. It was a long embrace, as he leaned over her eager for another touch from her. Jason shifted moving to lay next to her, half on his side, pressed up close. The blanket didn't supply much comfort between them and the concrete roof, but it seemed an afterthought.

Jason was more daring then he had been before, taking chances in ways he would have otherwise been slapped for. All he wanted to do was ease Eleanor's thoughts, to try and bring some semblance of peace to her. It was easier than he thought, shaking above her, sweat coating his brow. The far off look into her face or the sounds she made. Frankly he was proud of himself when they'd finished lying next to each other in the glowing sun.

It seemed an odd place, to lose one's virginity, but it also seemed like the perfect kind of place for the two of them. It cemented their relationship in a way that officials and feelings hadn't. He could feel that curling roll of possessiveness as she snuggled into his chest. His shirt was too long for her hands, falling curled up below her fingertips. The air was warm, the city was for the most part quiet.

Robin knew it was time to go back, to let her sleep on something better than the solid ground, but selfishly he pushed the minutes waiting until it was necessity. He reached over neck craning to kiss her nose. "Rise and shine doll face." She was slow to shift from her dreaming sleep, blinking up at him as she adjusted to the bright morning sun.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Eleanor asked moving into a sitting position as she kept rubbing her eyes, he always thought she was cute waking up. Unlike him, Nelly was a morning person, Jason preferred if everyone dropped off the face of the planet than talk to him in the morning.

He shrugged rolling his own stiff muscles, perhaps sleeping on the concrete wasn't his most thoughtful idea. "About an hour. I figured you could use the time to relax, instead of over thinking." Taking a moment to run through the early morning Jason felt himself blush, which was followed quickly by her own as if they were on the same train of thought. It hadn't be a mistake by any means, but it certainly did change the dynamic.

Jason hadn't thought they could get any closer than they were before, now it seemed he wanted nothing but to be close to her in more than one way. It was something he'd definitely have to try and fit into their secret life together. These weren't the kind of days that could happen often, as they both knew her father was anything but stupid, but it was fantastic when days like this were possible. He couldn't help thinking of the future, of being able to be with her freely without all the hushed whispers.

The gutter rat just hoped that day would come, he was after all in love with the White Dove of Gotham, and god knows what the people would have to say about their relationship if they ever found out. Maybe things would be different once he became the Arkham Knight, going off on his own with his own schedule in mind. No one said crime fighting had to be any every day job, she flicked his nose as Jason was busy contemplating taking Wednesdays off.

Even a rotating schedule of one night a week dedicated to spending time with Nelly, and doing more of what they'd just discovered. Covering up his own arousal at the thought with a strong cough, Jason reached out and took her hand entwining their fingers together as he smiled. It was a peaceful smile, without much of the same worry it usually held. There was nothing more relaxing than the thought of not being Robin anymore.

When he'd 'signed' up he'd been desperate for anything better than the life he had before. Though to be honest with himself, he hated it. At first there'd been excitement, a desire to rise up and prove he was more than what he came from, but it didn't take long for that drive to be replaced with a tired dread. His desire to impress Eleanor had run him for a little while, and the the desire to improve so he could protect her.

It wasn't Gotham calling him, it wasn't Batman's words of wisdom, it was a young sixteen year old brunette whose main goal in life was dancing. She made him everything that he was, Jason had always been selfish. It had been easy to not care, to steal and hit a little too hard, because what the fuck did any of those other people matter to him. Nelly had taught him compassion where before there was very little to spare, and she'd done it with such a seamless naivety that he couldn't help but love her for it.

They walked back to the train station hand in hand, she walked comfortable with his jacket, after he caught her shivering when the sun fell. She smiled as he draped it around her shoulders. Jay's blood always seemed to run hotter than most so she didn't insist that he keep it. Instead she curled her free hand inside as they walked looking at him with joy. Jason looked more carefree than she'd ever seen him.

It was something Eleanor couldn't help but hope to see more often, it was as if something had come into focus for him. She didn't want to be cocky and assume it was her, but a part believed that it was. She'd never really seen him happy unless she was in the picture. The words came casually from her lips drifting through the streets, "I love you."

He jerked his head toward her, slightly tripping on a cracked piece of pavement. The smile coming to his face so full of elation it made her smile too. He realized, looking at her and the soft halo of her face that Jason had everything in the world to lose. "I love you too."

They didn't run into any kind of problems on the way back, his arm thrown comfortably around her shoulder. That didn't stop Jason from overthinking and jumping at every noise. Hand wrapped around his knife in his kean pocket so tight he felt like he might cut himself. By the time Jason slipped into his room was about the same time Bruce came to get him. Then Jason was away again, off into Gotham back to a situation Eleanor knew for fact he didn't want to be in.

A worry ate at her gut, her feet subconsciously taking her down into the cave, it only took a few minutes for a cup of her calming tea to make it to the table before her. This was so much all at once. Talia, the frustration with her father, the increased relationship with Jason. Nelly couldn't help being entirely overwhelmed as more and more knowledge was jammed into her head.

Alfred as always seemed to have a sixth sense for this, suddenly needing to dust the batcave, as it it were not spottless to begin with. Then after Nelly spent a good thirty minutes staring at the metal table a checkerboard was pushed into her path. The butler sliding into the other chair with a comfortable ease, before starting on setting up the pieces. Eleanor smiled at the image taking a sip of the tea he'd brought with him.

"You know Al, I think you're the only mom I'll ever need." At this he just chuckled, the soft laugh she heard so little. They played in relative silence for a long while. The sound of quick footsteps causing both of them to lift their heads toward the doorway. Dick rushed down the steps to her office, a sadness in his eyes she didn't want to understand. He rushed toward her, arms instantly coming to wrap around her like a lifeline.

Eleanor struggled out of his embrace, trying to pull away. "Don't. Nelly, please don't go out there." She pulled back harder hating the fact that he wasn't telling her anything.

Alfred's voice cut through the haze, "Is Bruce?" He didn't finish his sentence too afraid saying the words out loud would make them truth. When Dick shook his head, hers began to pound, like her brain was slamming itself into her skull, an increase of pressure. Alfred's voice came again this time it was acid, "Master Jason?"

The way Dick stumbled over his words said more than the word she barely heard. _Joker. _She'd seen Jason, seven hours ago grinning like an idiot on a rooftop. The news ripped her breath away. "Where is he?"

Dick looked for a moment like he wasn't going to answer so Nelly reached out and gripped his arm as hard as she could. The grip surprised him eyes flickering down to her hand but did not try and pull away. "Bruce is bringing him back, but Nell, he's gone."

Alfred stood frozen looking at the two, watching as sweet Eleanor's face crumpled. Then without a word she moved toward the main entrance, so suddenly that Dick missed when trying to grab her. She burst into the main hall, metal echoing as her feet smacked into the flooring. The sound of the Batmobile breaching the waterfall filled her ears.

The vehicle jamming itself into park. Her father exited, and as soon as she saw his face the truth knocked her legs out from under her. Eleanor fell, knees clacking against the floor, vision blurring with tears.

They never got a chance.

The sobs rocked out of her throat, arms wrapping around her waist as she watched the broken image of her father, as lost as she way in his own way. He reached into the back of the vehicle, where prisoners were kept and removed Jason. The way he dangled in her father's grip make Eleanor want to vomit.

This couldn't be happening.

All sound seemed to leave, and Nell knew enough about herself at this point to know she was going into shock. Jason was barely wearing his uniform, the one she had made for him. It hadn't saved him, nothing had saved him. There were so many lesions, blood. Eleanor couldn't help it this time vomiting across the metal plating. Gag after gag scratching her throat.

Everything was wrong.

The filth soaked into her jeans as Dick crouched down beside her, his hand coming out to wipe her face wiping the grim on his own uniform. He was saying something but Nelly couldn't tear her eyes away from the two figures. Watching the way her father stumbled up a step he'd had memorized for years, lying Jason down on a table they usually used as a workshop.

She'd barely told him she loved him.

Eleanor wanted to look away, wetness running down her cheeks. It was Dick who finally made the decision for her coming to lean in front of her so she couldn't see. He reached out picking her up like a toddler before walking her out of the Batcave.

Dick walked her to his room, past hers and Jason's. Her eyes locked to the door as they passed. He entered into the room and set her on the armchair before disappearing. He returned after a moment from his closet holding out a pair of too big sweatpants. He probably said something like you should change, but she didn't hear him.

Then all at once the sound came back again, like the roaring of a hurricane above her. Eleanor groaned before standing pulling the pants off and taking the sweats from Dick. He leaned down picking up the fabric before tossing it in the hallway. He seemed for once at a loss for words.

Bruce really had chosen a horrible time to tell her about her mother, and god yesterday was her birthday. It shattered Dick to see her look so small usually so refined and stubborn. Now she looked like a shell of everything she was, and honestly if Jason's death did this to her he worried about any other tragedies. After all, she barely knew Jason.

Seeing the growing discomfort on Dick's face, and knowing he hated not knowing what to do she brought herself to speak. "You don't have to say anything." The words barely sounded like her own. "There's nothing to say."

Nodding he just sat down cross-legged in front of her and waited. Eleanor didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up tucked into Dick's bed with her stuffed animal set next to her and a bottle of water. There was also a dress hanging off the bathroom door, black and long. It was simple, she immediately hated it.

If Eleanor could feel pain, she was sure she'd be on fire. Standing she walked slowly from the room over to her own, entering into the closet. It seemed her father wanted everything done quickly, which she understood she didn't want to think about it either. Nor would the plain dress that Dick had laid out for Eleanor even come close to being good enough.

Jason had taught her so much, and she knew that the world would never be the same. There would never be another self defense lessons, no more long breathless kisses. Nelly would never get over losing Jay; she was so glad yesterday had happened, because at least there was that burned in her memory.

The young woman dressed in silence pulling on the floor length gown, she'd made herself a long while ago, during one of her exercises with Doctor Crane. He had told her if she was afraid of death to find ways to accept it. The therapist had suggested making funeral attire for each person she was afraid to lose. She had four dresses in the closet ready, but she never thought she'd need them so soon.

This one trailed behind her around a foot, made out of thick silk (imported directly for this project); she'd done the stitching with gold dipped thread. It hugged the top of her with a turtleneck and long sleeves that ended in a triangle shape. The bottom loosened at the waist but not by much. It was simple, but it was important.

She wore her emerald necklace with it, and went into her bathroom to pull her hair into a severe bun, not a hair out of place. Nelly tried to keep another breakdown in check as she went through her daily routine: brush teeth, wash face, clean under fingernails, try not to cry again. After about ten minutes she went back out into the hall stopping to stand in front of Jason's door.

Before she could do something she could regret Alfred's voice came down the corridor. "Eleanor." He'd dropped the Miss for the day it seemed, and honestly if anyone had known about her and Jason it would have been Al. From the way his age seemed to show, she figured so. Going toward him she reached out and took Al's hand.

They shared a look before she was trying not to cry for what felt like the hundredth time. Nelly wrapped her arms around Al the way she hadn't done in years and cried into his shirt. His arms came to curl around her protectively, waiting until she was ready.

It seemed to a point now, in Alfred's opinion, that the Wayne family was cursed. They had all the money in the world, but the ones they loved died around them as if of plague. It seemed such a tragedy that Eleanor face the same type of harrowing her father had, even if it was at a little older of an age.

It was in the way she clung to him, that reminded him so much of Bruce. Yet Bruce even as a child had not often shown his pain. Bruce had fallen in on himself during his mourning, he'd gotten angry lashed out. Eleanor didn't seem angry. Yet she'd never mimicked her father in many ways. Alfred was worried that she would fall in on herself too, but perhaps in a different way. Alfred just prayed this wouldn't push her to try and take up the cape, two in the family was enough. "Shall we go?" He asked softly.

She nodded taking a step back, but kept her hand on his arm. Alfred led her down the stairs slowly noticing the way that she was shaking. Dick waited at the bottom, glancing over her outfit in surprise. She looked almost twice her age in it, regal and duchess like. She changed arms when she hit the floor, giving Alfred a chance to pull the car around to the front.

"Where's father?" She asked glancing at Dick in concern. Eleanor wasn't the only one falling apart.

Dick shook his head in response. "I don't know. He took off after...and he hasn't been back yet." Eleanor didn't really have a response for that, so they just waited at the front of the manor in deafening silence. She didn't take her hand off of Dick's arm and he didn't say anything about it.

It was about then when the dissociation really set in. She began to watch the scene unfold from a ways away. Dick opened the door for her, and she'd paused before sliding onto the leather interior seats. They were taking the black Lincoln, she thought that was fitting.

Rounding the back of the car Nightwing moved next to her close enough their knees touched, but she felt cold anyway. It wasn't a long ride, as they were travelling to the church right outside of Wayne lands, close enough their own private graveyard was attached. Her grandparents were buried there, among many older members of the Wayne family.

As the car spun along the anger was starting to seep in with the pain. It crept in until it was almost everything.

The dark consumed her thoughts all in one fell swoop, she leaned forward trying to bend herself in half. Dick's hand came out to rub her back whispering soft words of comfort she didn't understand. He was being more touchy than usual, but considering the situation she wasn't all that surprised. The anger took her breath away, shaking in the back of the car as they drove pulling up in front of the building. Alfred didn't say anything just seemed to wait patiently for Eleanor to be ready to exit, it seemed they were all focused on her today.

It wasn't until she looked up and saw her father in a black three piece that she reached for the handle. She'd worried he wouldn't come. Climbing out of the back of the car she approached the figure, Nelly knew the man well enough to know generally how he was feeling. Though he stood like the picturesque image of Bruce Wayne the billionaire she could see the agony hidden in his blue steel eyes.

Just like her, Batman would never recover from this. It was a failure too great for anything but a deep self loathing and pain. He expected her to blame him, he expected them all to. That was the main reason she didn't, couldn't blame him for it. She knew better than anyone how reckless Jason could be, how impulsively he could act from time to time.

"Hey dad." She whispered wrapping her arms around him, the same way she had hugged Alfred earlier. It wasn't often she called him anything but father, dad seeming to be saved for situations too close to be anything else. Bruce wrapped his arms around her small frame, tucking her head under his chin as he held her. It occurred to him even more now how important it was to pay attention to his daughter.

She wasn't a plant that needed water once and awhile. Eleanor deserved better, he'd gotten beautiful parents, parents that loved him endlessly. What had he given Nelly in return other than an absent father and a nonexistent mother, her childhood was spent worrying about if he was going to come home. It was a horrible notion, knowing that he'd failed so completely in helping Eleanor, in giving her the childhood he had had.

Jason's death shook the girl in a way that he'd never seen before, yesterday and her reaction to her mother had been surprising enough. He wondered if the reaction was because she knew so few people. She no longer attended group Ballet, nor went to an academy. Really the only people she ever saw were the four men, and now there were three.

Bruce leaned down in her ear whispering low, voice scratchy from misuse, "I'm sorry, Nell."

That was another thing not done often, the name Nell was far less used than his traditional Eleanor. The pain in her father's voice was unmistakable. She didn't say anything, knowing those little words were like mountains, so she just hugged him a little harder before pulling away.

They all entered together into what should have been an empty church. Yet there was a woman inside, tight black catsuit looking out of place in the empty church. Bruce stepped forward, glancing around to make sure there was no one else in attendance, the pastor wasn't even present yet.

The woman stood, turning, with a stoic look on her face. They all recognized her in an instance, taking in the shape of nose and lit of the chin. Eleanor stepped forward, Talia stepped to the side into the walkway. They looked at each other, Talia in a small sense of subtle wonder and Eleanor in a venomous rage that made her muscles start to shake again.

No one said a word, the whole space quiet and waiting for something to happen. Dick moved closer to Eleanor hand slipping inside his suit pocket for one of his staves. He'd had just about enough of seeing Eleanor upset for the rest of his life. His fingers wrapped round the metal allowing Nightwing to take solace in the protection it provided him. Nelly stepped forward staring at her mother. They had a small height difference, but Nell was still growing.

She would come into her own, Dick was sure of it. The start of feminine beauty was already there. Nelly took another step forward, before reaching into her handbag and pulling out the little knife she always carried with her. A Swiss Army knife with its little screwdrivers and innocence.

Eleanor never took her eyes off the woman opening up the small blade with practiced ease. It caught everyone who knew her entirely off guard when after the blade was opened she threw it at Talia. It wasn't a light throw, it soared into the air directly for its target and if the assassin hadn't side stepped it she would have at very least been cut.

It was impulsive and angry and nothing like the calm and collected Eleanor they all understood. Nelly took another step forward holding out a hand to stop the two heroes behind her. Bruce had gone to stone, watching the two with rapt attention. There were seventeen steps between the women, the clack of Wayne's shoes echoed through the church.

Talia didn't react simply waited, unfazed by the attack, the smallest hint of a smile spreading across her face. When Eleanor finally reached her Talia spoke, "So there is a little bit of me in you."

At first Eleanor didn't respond, not wanting to say the only reason she had a backbone was because Jason had nurtured it. That she owed almost everything she was to his kindness, to his love for her. To tell them all now seemed to be giving away the only precious thing she had left. So instead Eleanor didn't say anything to her, only stared long and hard as the seconds ticked on.

Then all at once her voice came out like ice. "You've not been invited. Get the hell out." Even Talia looked taken aback by the amount of rage in her voice. But then the older woman's eyes softened and she nodded. Today her daughter had loved and lost; she knew that pain well. Talia reminded herself of why she was there, and the gift she was trying to give her little girl before walking away.

Once the woman had left, Eleanor's hand came to rest against one of the pews holding on in a death grip until she allowed herself to fall into it. Alfred was already making a list of new therapists in his head. The service that followed was a disservice, but again she didn't say a word. When it came to carrying the coffin, it seemed to come to a silent conclusion on how they would do it.

They each took a corner, and though Dick and her father didn't let Eleanor carry much of the weight it felt like the world was on her shoulders. It wasn't raining or anything else as poetic, it was slightly cloudy with air so stagnate she swore she could smell the trash from the city. It wasn't a long walk to the pre-dug hole.

From there the pastor asked if anyone wanted to say a few words, just like in the movies. At first there was silence before Alfred stepped forward to speak, Bruce watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Master Jason, was quite frankly a mess when he came to us. But I watched him grow, and change slowly into the kind of boy that wanted people to be proud of him. By the end, Master Jason was no longer a Todd but a Wayne. The manor will never feel the same."

It was bold things for Al to say, but if anyone could get away with it it was him. The pastor looked around to see if anyone else would say anything, they didn't. Right before the coffin drop Eleanor reached into her purse and placed a pack of cigarettes on top. "For the road." She whispered breathing in the familiar smell of nicotine.

For once Alfred did not say a word, only pulled a zippo lighter from his pocket and set it with the cardboard pack. Eleanor started crying again when they put her closest friend in the ground, it wasn't the same sobs as before instead soft slow heavy tears that rolled down her face.

Her father was the first one to turn and walk back toward the manor, Dick following close behind after giving Alfred a look. He watched her age before his eyes, looking more like an ancient being than a sixteen year old girl. The crane waited in the distance for them to walk away, knowing well enough not to ask the Wayne family to move.

Eleanor didn't look at the butler, only asked a question so soft he was lucky to hear it. "You know don't you?"

Alfred smiled, in response reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "About the early morning rendezvouses? Or the way he watched you when you weren't looking? The chaste love blooming between you? Or the way I never saw either of you truly happy unless you were with each other? For awhile, I followed the two of you; I was worried, but I stopped after a few nights. There was nothing that boy wouldn't protect you from. I hope you know that he loved you, because he did. Master Jason didn't believe in much, but he believed in you." Eleanor nodded still staring at the casket.

"He told me he loved me yesterday, for my birthday." She sighed low and deep. "Can I say a few words?"

Alfred nodded his consent, hands moving to cross behind his back. "Jason Todd, was a train wreck and I liked him the moment I met him. He was rough, and he always said what was on his mind. He showed me Gotham, he showed me what it was like to be normal. Jason taught me things I would never have known if I never met him. I am in love with Jason Todd, and I will never forget him."

It felt good to say out loud, she wanted him to hear it. She prayed he would hear those words echoing wherever he was. Kissing the tops of her fingers she touched the wood before beginning to walk away, Alfred following close behind.

She stood at his bedroom door again, now late into the night. Nelly had been standing there for too long, part of her desperate to go inside. The other part wanted to nail boards across the door to preserve it exactly how he left it. Her need for his closeness won out and she slipped inside quickly closing the door behind her. The lights were off making her have to blink quickly to adjust.

Everything was as she remembered it. It had only been a week, the longest in her life. She'd spent most of that time lying in bed, Alfred coming to and from with food. Her father had taken to burying his sorrow in being Batman as he'd always done and Dick had returned to Bloodhaven. Though he'd told her six times to call him is she even remotely needed him.

It was strange how the days went back to the way they had been before, as if Jason had never existed. He'd been there for three years, taking over her life from the very first day. Now all at once like a snuffed out candle it was back to being the four of them again. Nelly hated how easy it was to go back to old habits, like the ache in her chest should have killed her. Though she knew deep down if she let herself never get back up Jason would be tossing and turning in his grave.

At the very least she needed to make him proud. Eyes finally adjusted she took a moment to look around, as if seeing it with new eyes for the first time. His bed was messy, covers tossed to the edge of the bed, pillow crooked. She touched the satin pillowcase leaning down to breath in the scent of him before it disappeared forever. As always his desk was littered with papers, school work left undone.

The tutors had hated him. He was several grades behind in math and english, handwriting slanted and each letter a different size. His leather jacket was hanging on the desk chair, she pulled it reverently off the back and slid it on. It felt familiar, having been draped around her a thousand times before. Eleanor searched the pockets. Shoved and slightly crushed in the right internal pocket was a half smoked pack of cigarettes and a cheap neon green lighter. On the right side was the same newspaper clipping he had given her, just a different copy.

It was carefully 'laminated' with a plastic bag, piece of cardboard and tape. Inside the external pockets was a barely used pack of mint gum to keep Alfred off his trail, a sharpie, and a twenty dollar bill. She placed everything back where she had found it careful not to change anything. Moving she flipped through the piles of clothing taking several shirts, his favorite Poison Idea sweater and a pair of boxers.

Next she glanced under his bed, reaching into the secret alcove in the bed frame she knew he liked to hide things. Her hand came in contact with cold metal, pulling it away in surprise before reaching for it again. The .45 was perfectly cleaned, having recently been gone through, fully loaded. She looked at it for a moment before folding it in one of the shirts and padding back across the hall to her room.

She put his clothes away in her closet, slipped the leather jacket over her own desk chair and placed the gun in her jewelry box under the first compartment of earrings. Happy with everything she went to see if her father was back yet, he hadn't returned in several days now and she needed something to keep her busy. Two days previous she'd tried to track down her mother, but the woman was already long gone.

It had been strange seeing her for the first time, knowing that was the woman who had given birth to her and thrown her away. If she hadn't been so distracted she was sure she would have had more to say. Her father hadn't mentioned anything else, just left that fucking duffel bag on the table in the main room. She still hadn't opened in, though she found herself staring at it again.

Her father's voice surprised her, he was in full cowl, must have just gotten back, probably due to the nasty looking gash across his shoulder. "I've never opened it."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Then it's going to stay closed." She walked over to the first aid supply pulling out the metal briefcase and walking back over to him. They had enough supplies to easily stock a small doctor's office for a couple weeks. Popping open the tab she reached for the stitching supplies, going through the process of sterilizing the rounded needle and her hands in silence before threading it.

In the beginning he hadn't wanted her to help with stuff like this, but in the last year or so had been calmer about it. Actually actively letting her look at some of his wounds, once he realized it made her feel better. Besides it would be a hard place for him to reach himself. Nelly had enough knowledge to get a nursing degree, she could be a doctor like his father. Bruce found himself tracing her actions with his eyes, looking for similarities in her and the man he remembered.

She had Thomas's steady hands without a doubt, as she cleaned the wound without any sign of disgust. Maybe it was easier for her, having no idea how it felt to have her skin scrubbed off and disinfected. "Are you okay?" She sounded small when she said it, peaking at him through her hair. This part was always the hardest, the talking.

Bruce nodded, blinking hard when she inserted the needle and began the suturing. Alfred would be happy he wasn't doing it himself again.

Eleanor's next question came out through ground teeth, the anger she'd gotten from him. "Did you find him?" The word Joker hung like a curse between them.

"Yes. I just turned him in to Arkham." He watched the words register across her face. First surprise, followed by betrayal, then that same anger again. He understood, he wanted to kill him too, but nothing would ever change even if he let himself fall. He'd never be her father again if he did that.

To his daughter's credit she finished the stitches before she spoke to him again, but the cool way she spoke told Bruce all he needed to know. If he thought she was mad at him when he'd told her about Talia, then it was nothing close to the ice cold dismissal she held now. As if she didn't even want to look at him, Bruce felt his heart pound at the look, feeling the endless hopelessness of it all.

He placed his head in the palm of one hand not saying anything in response as she spoke. "You should clean that again in a few hours." That was it, that was all she could say then she was walking away and Bruce was once again wondering if he should go after her.

Eleanor walked quickly back toward her bedroom, slamming the door as hard as she could, shaking the frames on the wall. Wanted to scream she buried her head in her pillow feeling like a child all over again. The unfairness tasted like rotten fruit on her tongue, he was still alive. Everything he had taken, and yet the Joker still lived. Feeling ready to choke on her rage Eleanor curled up under the covers to try and ground herself.

It took the Clown Prince of Crime six days to break out of Arkham, and the palpable rage came all over again. Her father was busy going toe to toe with Black Mask in another part of the city, he'd tried to start up a new slave trade side business and her father had to focus of nipping that idea in the bud. She understood why we wasn't focusing on the Joker, but at the same time knew that there was a very easy solution to a very big problem.

It was close to one in the morning when she finally came to a decision. Standing she slipped on her black boots, and Jason's jacket. She quietly crept into the cave going to her little back office and grabbing one of the spare Robin masks before pushing it into her pocket and taking the back door out into the night.

Eleanor took the train, relishing in the feeling of movement into the lower city, she looked down when she heard the crinkle of the plastic from her pocket carefully pulling out one of the cigarettes and looking at it. It seemed as good of a day as any to make a bad decision.

She wasn't sure if Jason would be proud or disappointed with how fast she figured out how to light the stick. It took a second to really figure out how to smoke, it sounds silly but it was hard to convince her brain to let the smoke into her lungs. The coughing fit that followed made her smile.

On one of the many times she'd asked him what it was like to smoke, he'd responded with a clever grin, "Like it's killing you and making you smile at the same time." She missed him so much already. Jason always had something to say, even if he acted like he didn't. His best form of honesty was sarcasm.

She'd learned everything she knew about him primarily through sarcasm riddled statements. Eleanor had long figured out he assumed no one was listening to him to begin with. You can't spill secrets if no one is remembering them. If there was anything that she ever made sure to remember it was the secrets that spilled so freely from his lips.

No one would ever believe that Jason Todd would have been a romantic man, a loving husband even. To them Jason was a delinquent that died young. The fact that Gotham wasn't in mourning, like they would be if she had died made her more intent on trying the cigarette dangling between her fingers.

The second time made her cough just as hard, and she was reminded of the way he'd kissed her on that rooftop. There was no pain there to remind her this could kill her however and by the third time she barely coughed. One bad idea was going to turn into one bad habit. Eleanor went through three more on her ride to the last stop. There wasn't anyone on the platform when she got there, she'd never been in this part of town alone.

Feeling the comfortable metal against her back where she'd put the gun, carefully with the safety on in her jeans waistline, she made her way up the stairs. Gotham was never what one would call quiet, people were always out and about. There were certainly areas with less people, like this station, but as she exited the stairway she was met with lights.

The trash strike was in full effect at this point, the stench invading her nose in a way that made her want to breath through her shirt. Trying her best to walk around the bags littering the city she began her search by neon lights. There were a few people out, a couple girls hanging around, freezing in small skirts and crop tops.

Not wanting to be rude she gave them a smile and they smiled back. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be out this time of night, you need some dinner money?" A tall blonde asked, turning around to give her a look. Eleanor looked just like another one of them.

"Where's your cutie of a boyfriend?" Another asked, apparently her and Jay were more memorable than she thought. At this question Eleanor froze, staring at the woman for a moment too long.

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "The Joker killed him." From the look that must have been on Nelly's face and the stark words all three woman made noises of dismay and circled into a group hug. That was something she'd never gotten used to. The kindness of Gotham, where people assumed everyone was a cheating bastard. Nelly saw people like this, kindness in the strangest of places.

They held her for a moment before pulling away. "I'm so sorry."

"He was such a sweet boy, the way he looked at you, most women don't get that."

"How are you doing?" The words of support came flooding in and she smiled, unsure of how to thank them until she remembered the money shoved in her jean pocket.

"Thank you, I'm okay." That was a lie they all knew how to tell. "But I need to find him." She didn't have to specify. The women all got stern, one going as far as to cross her arms.

Her earrings danced as she shook her head. "No you don't."

Eleanor pulled out the grand in hundreds out of her pocket and handed it to them. The brunette took it without complaint. "I'll find him anyway. He'd not hurting anyone else."

The one who took the money gave her a calculating look before seeming to come to an agreement while the other two continued looking concerned. "We got the call to avoid Darren Gate." It was a park about six blocks up, old and worn like everything else in this part of town.

Eleanor nodded, before walking in that direction, the street walkers watching in silent memorial of someone else Gotham would take. Turning into a back alley she stopped for a moment taking a second to lean against the cold stone, trying to keep her breath under control. For the first time she let herself feel it, the fear of being here without him to protect her.

At most Nelly had self defense training, but nothing as rigorous as Robin's own training. Joker was a well known maniac, one that even her father had struggled with in the past. Most of his injuries came from Joker, yet here she was with a pistol and a desire hoping that was enough. It was a terrifying thought, but she chose to center herself taking another slow breath.

Taking one final breath, she pretended she was Jason. Not Jason Todd the wannabe boy wonder, but the street kid who stole Batman's tires. Slipping on the Robin mask when she was sure no one was looking, she let her body calm back down to an even rhythm.

As soon as the mask settled, she pretended completely. Her heartbeat slowed, and then she was ready moving quickly down back alleys toward the park, she held onto that anger. It was the only thing keeping her moving. The park was in view now, and she could see a figure sitting on top on the jungle gym.

The moon was out tonight highlighting everything in view, she wasn't close enough to really see any details, just the faint outline and moonlit shadows. He was kicking his legs, the way some children do at the doctor's office, head tilted back leaning on his arms. Park like this should have at least had one or two kids loitering, but it was just him.

No one wanted anything to do with the clown. She moved forward trying to keep her steps light, she paused again now that she could see clearly. Eleanor could hear him, humming something, singing parts and going back to humming again. Though it seemed mostly gibberish to her. He wore a purple suit, with an orange shirt and brown oxford shoes.

All things considered it was tailored well and in good condition, from shoulders down he looked like a regular eccentrically dressed man. The face ruined that image completely, stark white skin, hair a contrasting razzled green. Even then perhaps that wouldn't have been the worst, a bad sense of style. It was that smile, wide with thick yellowed teeth, spread too wide to be natural. Scars spreading up coated in red paint. The mouth made the rest of his face seem too small, inhuman.

Eleanor considered trying to shoot him from the alley, just out of sight. She went as far as to pull the weapon out, thumbing the safety off before deciding she'd never make the shot. Jason had never gotten that in depth with her training, she'd never asked. She wished she had now.

Creeping out of the shadows she came to the only valid option, a face to face encounter. Nelly's only hope was to catch him off guard enough that she could shoot him. He didn't look armed, but that didn't mean much in Gotham. Besides she was sure he could easily kill her with his white gloved hands.

Focusing once again on being 'Jason' she strolled across the grass. Once he spotted her the humming faded into silence, just the padding of her footsteps._Don't be afraid, you have to commit to a gunshot. Only shoot when you know you have to, because every shot will impact something. Be aware of your surrounding, and always if you're going to shot someone who is trying to hurt you. Shoot to kill, because they will do the same whether or not you are willing to._

There had been a protective anger underlined in his words even in her memory. A fierce desire to maim anyone who even considered laying harm to 'his girl'. It made her smile, even now as she stared down Jason's killer. She had expected him to say something, not look at her with those expectant eyes. Eleanor always thought he'd be a talker, he was with her father.

Then the clown trilled like a bird, not just like any bird, like a robin. She knew the sound well, she'd learned how to make that tune just to tease Jason. Hearing it from the Joker reminded her like a bucket of ice water why she was standing here against Batman's nemesis. He trilled again, this time the smile widening at her stillness.

"This isn't about the worm food is it?" His voice came out high, like breathing in helium from a balloon. "Little birdy just wanted to learn how to fly." He hopped down from the top of the playground landing solidly where any normal person would have stumbled.

Eleanor swallowed and lifted the gun straight at his forehead, no chances. She really meant to pull the trigger immediately to take him off guard, but her palm was coated in sweat and the weight of the gun made a tremor appear, the metal glinting as it shivered in the moonlight. Joker watched it with interest, taking her in as if waiting for an answer.

Then he started laughing, the sound echoing through the park and making her hand shake worse. It was unlike any laugh that she'd ever heard, as if someone had stripped away a part of his vocal cords to make a a foreign pitch that she was sure would have hurt her ears. It was also in the way he smiled at the gun though, like it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen.

""He gets to feed the worms he used to eat." Joker giggled again holding out his arm as if he we performing comedy.

The tone was rife with connotation, and amusement. She could taste copper in the back of her throat, her hand began to still, grip tightening. There was no remorse, no regret, only fierce happiness and pride. No one would miss him.

Nelly waited watching, finger going to rest on the trigger. This only seemed to spark him on more, he jilted slightly toward her suddenly, causing Eleanor to take a step back. Then he pressed his forehead against the barrel of the gun and smiled again, "I knew you wanted to play. Knew it, knew it, knew it!"

Eleanor let out her own soft laugh, and she watched the way his eyes turned to glitter in interest. She pulled, the gun went off, metal spinning across the pavement. An anger not fully understood burst out of her, as she lunged for the fallen gun. The Joker moving with her, like a shadow both reaching, ignoring the figure standing on the rooftop that had smacked the gun away.

Nell's shoulder made impact with the ground years of ballet being the only thing that saved her from dislocating it. He was laughing again as her fingers impacted the handle, ripping it around to try and point at the clown, firing again into the sky. Dick hit the ground in a somersault that made her want to smack him across the face.

Finally getting the villain in sights she went to shoot him again only to have Nightwing knock the gun out of her hands, catching it in mid air. Joker, having confirmed that his favorite bat wasn't there to save the day was already halfway across the field. She moved to her feet ready to bolt right into hand to hand combat if that was what it took when Dick grabbed her by the collar.

At the first sound of the fabric behind the leather starting to rip she froze. Eleanor turned toward him slowly, locking eyes with the man she'd known basically since birth. "Let go."

To Dick's credit he didn't rise to it instead his hand seemed to tighten and a sadness filled his eyes. "Never." Against her will he pulled her into his chest, "Killing him won't change anything." Dick knew that too well, he wanted to kill his family's murderer, but even when Zucco was killed on the streets it didn't ease any of his pain.

Sure it pushed him to become who he was, bringing Nightwing into existence. That didn't mean he was about to let the girl he'd been watching over his whole life kill someone and regret it for the rest of her life. Then there was the fear under that, if she fell like Harvey Dent or Jonathan Crane that no one would be able to protect Gotham.

Dick wouldn't be able to fight her, hit her. It would destroy Bruce, but he'd seen what this city did to people and he could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. "I'm right here." His voice came down to whisper into her ear. "Nelly it's going to be okay." He really didn't know when it had happened, when she'd stopped being the kid sister. "Come back to me."

She went limp when the Joker disappeared around the corner, Nightwing having to literally catch her before she fell. "He's gone." The young woman whispered, pain palpable in the air. "What do I do now," She went to say Dick's name but faded off instead the name spoken silent between them.

Determined to be a rock he pulled her to her feet. "Why do we fall?" The words instantly pulled a reaction from her, a sob ripping out of her throat as he picked her up, the second part of the phrase coming out a raw whisper as he looked at her. "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	12. TWELVE

_There's a bit of a time jump here, but I think you'll thank me for getting to the good stuff. ;)_

* * *

Time, with its lack of sympathy, moved forward. Everyone else was forced to do the same or get left behind. Eleanor moved, but moved on would not have been the term she would have used. She turned nineteen, now officially the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, the old respected and the new admired.

She was beautiful, a woman now in her own right, looking older than she was due to the way she held herself. The oil stuck under her fingernails was hidden by pearly manicures and suits with skirts. Wayne Enterprises prospered, doing better business than it had in the last 20 years combined, after a few months of fluctuation.

She drowned herself in work, every day was a 12 hour day. Hair in a tight bun, she learned to dance with the reports and she stopped dancing on stage. As a ballet star Nelly retired, she danced only alone in her studio; all out refusing to dance for anyone.

Now another big step came, with each box she carefully packed life changed further. Her father didn't know she was leaving yet, though the boxes littered her bedroom floor. Alfred had helped her with the process, more supportive about it than she thought he would be. With Al, it seemed he was happy enough to know that she was taking a more normal road in life.

This wasn't entirely true of course. She was Batman's daughter and perhaps, because of that attended monthly therapy sessions with the only man she felt she could trust, Jonathan Crane. It had taken a couple of days to track him down once she'd gotten the idea in her head, but he'd been perfectly content with it. He even took off the mask for their meetings.

She had other habits that made her stand out. She liked to ride the trains at night, and secretly smoked too often. That was a little habit she was keeping tightly under wraps only allowing herself to smoke while on the train or on meandering lonely walks in old Gotham during the early morning. Sometimes she'd visit Jason's grave always leaving a trinket or two behind that would disappear in a few days.

She figured kids were taking the things she left, and Jason wouldn't have minded much. Dick stopped by at least three times a month, he didn't know she was leaving either. Though Eleanor could never bring herself to abandon Gotham, so she'd bought herself a penthouse on Miagani Island in the red district.

It was expensive: two bedrooms with a room for a dance studio and another for an office. There was roof access with a pool, and large enough to host small work parties. Underlining it all, for some reason she didn't know how to identify, it reminded her of Jason. Regardless of her reasoning Eleanor Wayne was finally moving out on her own, taking a step away from everything that Batman stood for.

She was starting to develop her own opinions and feelings toward the city; that and she'd now tried to kill the Joker six times. Each and every time something got in her way, whether is was Batman, Nightwing, the Joker himself, or Harley. It had become a point of contention between her father, and they hadn't had a full conversation since Jason's death. It all came out in short sentences that got them nowhere. She left the bag from her mother unopened, her relationship with Dick became strained.

Not on his side, he was constantly trying to reach out to her, visiting when he could and at their scheduled meetings and lunches. He'd been trying to get her to let him into her walls, asking personal questions and giving hugs that lasted too long. It had been a strange day when she'd realized suddenly over coffee on a Tuesday morning why. He had feeling for her. She'd tried since then to make sure he knew they weren't reciprocated.

Wiping the sweat off on her jeans she put the last box in the moving truck; as always she'd done the moving by herself. She'd refused Alfred's help, stating if he lifted a box she wouldn't speak to him for a month. As if to spite her the butler made sure everything else was taken care of and brought her several refreshments with a silent raised eyebrow in challenge.

Sliding the door closed she turned with a smile, it hadn't been hard to pack everything up since her furniture was being left behind for visits. The new apartment was already fully furnished with recently purchased items and her dining room table had already been transferred specially. The only things coming with her now were personal items, and her desk and chair.

Seeing Alfred standing there with a somber look in the midday sun sobered her relief, she would miss him. Moving forward Eleanor threw her arms around Al's neck hugging him. He returned the hug gently, waiting until she was ready to let go. "Visit often my dear, or I shall come find you." She nodded before stepping away.

"Well, I'm off." To others perhaps such a small move, especially considering money was not a concern wouldn't have seemed that big of a deal. More than anything though her family would know what it meant. She slowly stopped making gadgets for Batman and Nightwing, her office in the cave grew dusty the papers all filed away. She had the ones for Jason carefully placed in a folder at the bottom.

She'd wanted to take them, but didn't want to risk the information in a regular if tightly secured apartment. This move was a separation from the old to the new, a retirement from Batman in a way, and a distance from Bruce Wayne. Eleanor would do what she always set out to do, she would help the city from Wayne Enterprises. The work she had already done was monumental to the eyes of the people and pointless in the eyes of the rich.

In the first few years she'd entirely stopped running fundraisers for Gotham's rich and wealthy leaving that to her father. She started using her own massive income to fix the city. She'd started with the trains reworking old stations and refreshing everything so it worked well. Though Wayne made sure not to try and stop people from damages with cameras or security, it would be a waste of time, so she didn't put much work in the look only the functionality.

She did however assist recreation in the city: refreshing parks, setting up loans for businesses, increasing aid for the poor, starting programs for children and adults. By doing this she opened up more work, some of the neighborhoods that had been awful before were now decent and the trash had finally begun to be removed from the streets. Things were looking up, if only she could get the Falcone family out of the city, it seemed every chance she got they were undercutting something she was trying to do.

It was a slow process making her way through the traffic to her new apartment building, from there maintenance insisted on moving her things for her. Frustrated, but unable to really talk them down she agreed walking to the elevator and imputing the keypad. The top floor, her suite was locked from others instead only opening with her pass. She was excited to really get settled, only to find a figure standing staring out the window when the doors slid open.

She stepped out onto the grey stone floor tiles, the elevator opened up into the living room and kitchen area. It was one huge space with her new sofa, armchairs and TV on the left and a large white kitchen on the other side with a long island and chairs. Dick stood by one of the many large windows out-looking the city which wouldn't break unless directly hit with something akin to an RPG.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He tried to sound causal, but she knew him well enough to identify the hurt underneath his words. Dick wore blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and boots. His hair was cropped short due to a recent haircut, eyes still managing to shine in the low lighting. He was about six feet tall, her sitting at five foot six. Not as tall as her mother, but tall enough to be pretty.

"It's something I needed to do for myself." She responded setting the box she was holding on the counter.

He nodded as if she had just confirmed his fears before turning to look out the window again, "You're running away."

At the statement she felt her blood rise walking with quick steady steps up to his side. "I don't run away, I wasn't aware it was a requirement to be a vigilante in this family."

At this Dick refused to meet her eye instead staring out into the distance through the window. "I checked the security, you picked a good location. I just wish you had told me." He went to step closer, but instead she backpedaled away.

"You know now, don't you." She replied picking the box up off the counter to walk toward the master bedroom. Instead of sending a rebuttal he just grabbed one of the boxes marked bedroom and followed wordlessly behind. "If you insist on knowing, I thought the change would be good for me, allow me to focus more on Wayne Enterprises than other activities."

They both knew what she was talking about by activities. The bedroom was spacious with more wide glass windows and a large king size bed, draped with red sheets. The floors were still large grey tiles, giving the space a modern masculine look despite her femininity. It was an expansive room, with plenty of space for a single occupant, bordering on excessive.

She had figured it was important to buy a luxury apartment, considering she had a reputation as a Wayne to keep up with. In honesty, she even in her youth, used very few rooms in the manor. Much of this space as well would not be utilized, it was just another expectation to meet. Despite his disagreement with her leaving she was sure her father would be content enough by the location chosen.

The dangers of Gotham were not lost on Eleanor, and she's specifically chosen the apartment, because it was close to one of his caches, accessible from the underground. It would be for the most part easy for Batman to reach the building without much difficulty all things considered. Eleanor was stubborn not stupid.

Still she couldn't help but think that things were changing, that something was about to come of her leaving. So she focused on what was in her control, and built up her new home. Dick stayed for several hours helping her put things away, Eleanor worked in her bedroom as Dick unpacked all the new utensils she'd bought for the kitchen. They reached a tentative state of peace, working like they used to.

This move felt similar to the move Dick had gone through several years before when setting out on his own. "I didn't just come here to see the new place." Dick's voice was low as they stood in the kitchen together, watching her carefully unpack the silverware. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Bruce, he's got a new friend in Tim Drake."

She'd heard the name before, intelligent boy, about four years younger than she was. He'd been top of his class in well everything, made the papers as a prodigy, now it seemed graduating to boy wonder. Nelly didn't let her expression show, cracking down as her father did when it came to hiding how she was feeling. The woman nodded so that Dick knew she understood and placed the silver in the drawer before her.

Underneath the stoic expression, Eleanor was feeling a thousand different things at once: betrayal, relief, anger, sadness, pain. Her father needed someone out there with him, but to pick a someone who still had a family, it didn't fit his MO. There had to be some underlying reason for it, "Why Drake?"

Dick looked at her a flicker of hesitance before responding, "He's a smart kid, you know Bruce is always trying to help the gifted of Gotham." Eleanor chuckled, unable to fully hold back that one, another story to tell her therapist. Batman was replacing her, he needed help creating new tips and tricks for crime fighting. Having her do so, had freed up time he'd needed for field time. He'd brought on someone to replace her. Although, Eleanor knew well enough that it wasn't personal, and this was something logically he may have needed to do, it hurt to be replaced by someone years younger than her.

The White Dove of Gotham wasn't so important anymore, being swept under the rug time and time again, now just a CEO in the grand scheme. Not an artist or a dancer. Ever since she'd begun to work directly with low income projects, her name had left the papers. They only wanted her if she was going to do what her father and grandparents did, helping what they didn't want to think about from a distance.

No one wants to talk about sewage system projects, they wanted to talk about elaborate charity galas hosted by the rich and beautiful. Nelly had stopped scrubbing the dirt from under her nails, she no longer fit the mold. It had been so seamless to stop being a white dove and morph into a black sheep. It had happened so fast, she didn't even realize it until it was already done. "Thank you for your help Dick, but I can take it from here."

Understanding the hint plenty well enough he still paused in spot looking uncertain as to whether he should leave right after giving news that bothered her. Normally he'd trust Alfred to be here to help, make a cup of tea or something like he always seemed to do. This apartment was empty, devoid of personality and any normal human comforts. Eleanor had always done well by herself, though she'd never properly recovered from Jason's death.

Too many things had happened in such a short span of time, he didn't doubt trauma like that would last. Deciding to check on her the next day Dick gave her another hug, in which she barely returned before leaving through the elevator. Eleanor didn't wait long to get ready to leave, disappearing into her bedroom to grab her coat and head toward the elevator herself. Jason's jacket had shrunk as she had finished growing.

It hung just barely bigger than she was, with carefully mended patches on the elbows. She pushed her hands into the pockets on the ride down, sighing into the empty space. Before buying the property she'd really explored the neighborhood, but found little to love about this area of the city. She went to the first floor heading out one of the side exits and headed toward the train.

The long bumpy ride would do well to clear her head after the news. She shouldn't have been surprised, but it felt unsettling to know someone else was doing her job. Just another ghost in Bruce Wayne's life. Walking down the steps to the subway, it amazed her how few people now recognized her. She'd become just another one of them, just another individual breathing in the stale smell of the subway as she boarded.

Grabbing a seat between a business man, who was leaning back trying to catch some sleep and a woman holding her groceries tightly in her arms Eleanor crossed her legs and sunk into the plastic chair. This was one of the old trains she'd not yet had the chance to replace. She'd hold onto these until they were all gone, and maybe keep one for herself. It could be stored in one of the Wayne warehouses. When selecting one Nelly would make sure she chose one with a vandalized portrait of Bruce Wayne or one of the oldest, which still held a relic marked up version of her dead grandparents.

Allowing her mind to wander on less important things she watched the grey stone tunnel walls go by above the people in front of her. Twenty minutes later she was off into the fresh shadows of the night, she hadn't bothered to bring a purse as it just attracted unwanted attention, instead keeping her phone in the inner pocket and an expandable bow staff. It wasn't a particularly nice one, the bare essentials.

She didn't need people to be drawing similarities. It was a good thing to have however, as she ambled through one of the back alleys. For the most part if you didn't paint a target on your back no one much cared, but occasionally there would be trouble. After the asylum, she'd learned how to properly defend herself. It had kicked them all into gear. Eleanor had received training from all the members of her family, until she was a fairly decent threat herself.

It was nothing close to the amount of drilling that Robin went through, but it was good enough her father was satisfied with it. Her senses were sharp, knowing there were footsteps behind her the moment they jumped out of the fire escape. A male given the weight of it, a long steady gait behind her. She casually put her hand in her pocket grabbing at the metal tube, positioning it for easy removal.

The steps grew closer, she started counting the seconds before she needed to act; Eleanor took one long breath ready to swirl around and smack the metal across his face. Her calculations were put off by another impact of boots, these ones with metal in the bottom. The kind Batman made when he hit the pavement, she spun ready to see her father lay out some poor drugged up kid only to see light brown leather.

She took a step back only a few inches from the figure. Her 'attacker' lay unconscious in the alley, blood trickling from his brow, but breathing fine. A black pistol, scratched up and well used lay on the ground by his hand. Tracing her eyes upward she observed tight fitting leather pants, military grade boots, and a leather jacket akin to the one she wore. The most striking feature however was truly seen as he turned.

He wore a red helmet, completely removing any facial features. A breather on each side just barely visible, the slight technological sheen hinted at a screen that only he could see, perhaps a scope always at the ready. The figure didn't move or say anything to her, just remained frozen in place. Never able to really keep her mouth shut she spoke wanting to hear him speak, "Thank you."

Jason remained still staring deeply at the figure before him, she was so familiar it hurt his head. The breath stole from his lungs as he desperately tried to remember more, only receiving a flash of a ballet studio. Talia had told him his memories would return gradually, and had suggested that his most important ones would be the hardest to get back. She'd given some bullshit scientific reason as to why, but he hadn't really listened.

He could remember plenty about himself. He could recall pretty much everything normally up until he became Robin, from there things got spotty. There were memories of the Wayne butler, Alfred, and of course plenty regarding his mentor and now enemy Batman or Bruce Wayne. Yet most of his free time was annoyingly blank, as if he'd done nothing but be Robin.

Looking at this woman, it brought on a pounding headache. When he'd seen her getting creeped up on in an alley he'd reacted entirely on impulse throwing himself down from his vantage point directly in the path of her attacker. It had been an unnecessary risk, he could have shot him or came up behind, yet he'd felt the unnecessary need to put himself between the woman and the assailant.

Her voice sent another wave of pain through his temple, and he figured it would probably be pretty disconcerting to be stared at by a man in a red mask. "No problem." The voice changer hid his natural voice from her, but still he couldn't make his feet move away. There was plenty to do, Batman to watch out for. Regardless he continued to stare as she cleared her throat brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

As if that concluded their conversation she threw up a hand in thanks and began to walk away. He couldn't help himself, "Who are you?"

Nell turned raising an eyebrow, "Funny coming from the man in a mask." Not giving him more chance at conversation she headed out the alley. She should have been more concerned with running into Red Hood, he wasn't yet notorious by any standard, but Eleanor had a particular interest with anything to do with the Joker. Though seeing him and the portrayal, it was hard to compare the two.

This guy was far too put together to be a fanboy. Everything was too high tech for him to be working alone unless he came from money like they did. The mask as well didn't mimic the original instead taking on its own facade. Perhaps what bugged her most was the jacket and the twin pistols on his thighs, everything Jason would have worn. He was too casual to emulating a gang boss.

Understanding more why her father was so confused by his intentions, she kept moving making a line for the subway again, lighting a cigarette as she went. The nicotine on her tongue allowing her to focus better as she made her way down the sidewalk. From above Jason followed giving up his original intentions to move along the rooftops, his tech giving him more than enough ability to watch from the shadows.

Seeing her smoke curled something in his gut and another memory replayed itself in static. Kissing her with smoke in his mouth. He pulled at the memory trying to force more details to appear, but instead came out empty handed. Growling in frustration, the sound came out garbled through his mic as he moved along in a crouch. Relishing in the burn in his thighs because of it, pain had a way of focusing the mind.

It was important to know who she was, perhaps the most important thing in his world. His memories couldn't recall any other kissing, leading him to believe that this woman was the only one he'd done so with. There had to be a reason for that. She was beautiful that was indisputable, perfect round face, piercing eyes. Her hair hung just below the shoulder in dark near black waves, he realized that she shared many physical traits with the Bruce from his memory.

Then he remembered, Bruce Wayne had a daughter. She hadn't been in the papers in a long while, but seeing her now he could see the similarity in the photos he'd viewed. She'd become more womanly since then, even in the ratty jacket she wore, there was something elegant about her. The jeans tightly hugging curves that he understood somehow were new.

He could only assume her shirts were tighter as well. Unintentionally his tongue flicked out across his lower lip as he watched her descend the subway stairs. Not wanting to lose his mark Jason went to work, still having the system routes memorized and perched above each stop until he found her exit point. It was slightly tedious, but it was work that Red Hood was now familiar with. During the wait time, he tried harder to remember more.

From the recesses of his memory, and from past research he could recall her name, Eleanor Wayne. She used to dance, but had apparently stopped. She was the current CEO of Wayne Enterprises. People seemed to like her in the work place, she'd seen a lose in profit for a short while, due to a disbanding from several illegitimate companies. She did work in lower Gotham, and was currently working at increasing construction jobs to expand the sewage systems for a cleaner city.

There was a lot to unpack there. She owned an old apartment building in the nicknamed 'old towne' and used the sixty seven apartments for free housing for single moms. Every one of these woman had been prostitutes at one point, but were now all receiving paid for degrees to seek out more legitimate employment. While they went to school, everything was paid for. The information had stuck with him considering how giving it was, especially because it wasn't a broadcast program.

It hadn't been put in any papers or received any kind of news pick-up. Really the only ones who knew about it were the women themselves. He'd only known because he'd heard some women talking about it during one of his surveillance sessions. She seemed at least so far to be kind, and surprisingly invisible. It was like the whole of media had just lost interest and doubled their reports on her father instead.

From his understanding she still lived at Wayne Manor, but she didn't seem to be heading in that direction. Considering who her family was he had no doubt she was in on the family secret, most likely knew he'd been Robin. Considering how calm she'd been in the face of a masked man, he was almost positive of that fact. Perhaps she'd read reports on him already, yet had shown no real signs of fear only curiosity.

He watched as she entered one of the glass apartment complexes on Miagani Island. With the help of his helmet he was able to watch her through the glass window on the elevator, but it cut out when she got to the penthouse. double checking that he was unable to see through the glass, Red switched to a thermal cam and still couldn't track her movements. Perhaps she wasn't living with daddy after all.

The place was too secure to not be a permanent residence. Jason dallied there for a long moment trying to decide whether that was enough for him. He stayed there for a long moment watching the sun slowly begin to rise, ducking down lower as the sun tried to chase him away. The choice however was made when he watched Bruce Wayne step out of a car, Alfred the butler, as the driver. That was Jason's queue to leave.

Eleanor had just changed into orange pajama pants, thrown her hair into a ponytail and reached forward to push the new couch into position when the elevator door opened. She hadn't expected to sleep today, deciding to go to bed early that night for work the next day. Looking toward the silver doors she expected Dick to be back for 'emotional support'. The sight of Bruce Wayne in one of his perfect black suits left her feeling unprepared.

Instead of stopping the stubborn woman continued to push the couch toward the area she wanted across the tile. Bruce stalled for a moment before moving forward grabbing the other side and lifting until they'd gotten to where she wanted it. Once that was in position Eleanor glanced up at him, so formal it dried out his mouth.

She still had a dancer's posture, stick straight and perfect. "What can I do for you, father?" Her arms came to wrap around her back, fingers curling together the way she did when talking to other board members.

It was pose she'd learned from him. Bruce paused for a moment before responding, "Your apartment is nice, close to the office. Secure." They both knew what he meant by that. Glancing over at the marked cardboard box he read the hand marked title. "Perhaps you need an extra pair of hands for that dining room table?" There it was the olive branch.

She dropped her hands, before letting out a long breath. "Sure, let me get my tools." He smiled at that, watching the way she headed over to one of the open boxes and pulled out a thick grey toolbox. By the time she'd walked over he'd already pulled apart the seam of the box, giving her time to grab individual tools as he pulled the cardboard away. It was a beautiful table, the most expensive thing she owned outside of anything technological.

It had been difficult to get the intricately carved legs off and dissect the matching chairs, but it had been the safest way to get it up into the building without a crane. The last thing Nelly wanted was to break the one of a kind piece. For a long moment, too long of a moment her father was silent. He traced his hand across the top of the wood, a dark heavy mahogany. "You pulled it out of storage, I see."

Eleanor pulled at the cardboard tossing it behind her. The top was smooth, a single insanely heavy piece of wood. It sat eight in total, with a little extra space to spare with five thick legs, one for each corner and another for the center. The legs were beautifully carved women, each one with hands lifting up toward the top as if holding the table themselves. The figures were wrapped carefully in 18 carat gold leaf, eyes made of varying gems.

She reached over to another smaller box and flipped it open to reveal a thick red velvet table runner. Sliding it across the floor toward him she watched as he reached out and ran a thumb across the surface. "How did you know?"

Eleanor worked on one leg screwing it carefully into place as he worked on the one across from her. "I saw it in pictures." She reached out looking at the underside of the table, which they'd flipped over to screw the pieces in. "You know most couples carve their initials in trees." She glanced at her grandparents initials and the ragged heart she was sure Thomas struggled to craft even with his doctoral precision.

Bruce finished on the leg moving to the one in the center, not giving a response to her statement. They finished the rest in silence spending several hours putting everything back together and getting it properly positioned. Her father sent a text, and watched with a step back as she carefully placed the velvet table runner across the surface, the red working well with the rest of the apartment.

He glanced at his watch before looking at her. "I hope," He paused, "I hope you get the chance to use this table the way I did." She waited for him to expand, but in true fashion, just walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder for a moment before leaving.

There were so many things he could have meant by that. He'd eaten at this table until his parents had past away, while she'd spent most of her meals in the kitchen or in her room. They'd eaten at a table on a handful of occasions, few enough she could count them. It wasn't his fault, there were always more pressing matters than eating long formal meals.

Did he mean for her to come home, or that he was happy she had left to find her own way? He had to mean that he was glad that she'd decided to go down a different path than him, not ruled by her past. Perhaps he meant he wanted her to have a family that ate at this table, that was a sobering thought. The only one she'd have ever wanted children with was Jason.

That was impossible, but she took a moment to picture it anyway. Jay sat on the left head of the table, wearing his leather jacket hair slightly floofed up, with a large pile of food on the plate in front of him. There was a little girl to his left, and Eleanor pictured herself on the right. They were holding hands, the little girl was laughing. Jason was smiling going from grinning enjoyably at his daughter and glancing lovingly at his wife.

Without meaning to Eleanor reached out and touched the smooth unmarred surface and sighed, "I miss you."

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	13. THIRTEEN

_Struggled a bit with this chapter, been playing around with lots of options. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

It took two weeks of obsessive research for Jason to remember several more things. He sat in his fortified bunker that doubled as his home for now, hidden away underground off of an old subway track. Before him was every newspaper Eleanor had ever been in, and a notebook that was now dedicated to his personal memories of her, just in case he forgot them again.

He wrote them in a cipher created for this very purpose. Jason had now recalled that the apartment complex she'd purchased was the same one he'd taken her to the day he died. Her favorite color was purple, and he was almost positive at one point in his life he'd been completely in love with her. Jay had spent the last few years relearning everything, the only thing remaining from before the white mark he used to bleach in his hair now a permanent scar. Certainly made the upkeep easier.

The most surprising change though had come just that morning as he was looking over everything again. Jason missed her, someone he could barely remember. If he could speak to her perhaps she could fill in the blanks. There was a risk there as well, it was a big decision to bring a ghost back in someone's life. There was always a chance she'd let him go, it had been three years now since he'd died.

Most people would have moved on by now, especially considering she was sixteen when he'd died. She could be seeing someone, should be seeing someone after so long. Yet nothing suggested it, from his surveillance she went one of three places: her apartment, Wayne Industries, or walks in Old Towne. The only people who had stopped to visit were Alfred Pennyworth and Dick Grayson.

She'd had no other guests in that time. So far he'd been unsuccessful in finding a way to look through the windows despite his best effort and excessively expensive equipment. Jason needed to decide to approach her or not, and if so did he go as Jason Todd or Red Hood. Being Jason would no doubt be too shocking, so Red Hood would be a better choice. Now came the choice to just drop by during one of her walks or try to do something more 'accidental'.

He rubbed a hand across his face with a long groan, had it been this difficult before? Had he spent years missing a woman he barely got to see enough to satisfy him, somehow in the distance of memory he knew the answer to that question. Things had changed, endlessly changed. Yet his desire for her seemed constant, an indisputable fact among endless confusion. It didn't matter how he did it, but Jason had to speak to her.

Unable to hold off he followed her again into the city, late into the night she walked. No one seemed to have much to say about her presence there, blending in as one of their own. She wandered down a side road coming to stand on one of the docks he remembered fishing from as a kid, the garbage in the river was worse than ever. There were barely any fish left among it, the pier long abandoned when the fish left.

Eleanor moved sitting on the outcroppings, careful to watch for lose nails and boards. Giving a pause he made his way toward her boots clacking against the wood, he'd undecided if he wanted to tell her the truth or not. "Why the long walks?" He asked mask garbling his voice into something inhumanly robotic.

Wanting to maintain image he'd dressed in his usual, moving to where she sat. To the woman's credit she didn't jump, "I like them." It was all the response she gave continuing to watch the watery skyline. Jason moved beside her dropping into a sitting position next to her on the edge of the dock. There was about a foot distance between them, though he found himself hyper aware of that distance. As he sat there she slipped a cigarette out of her pocket sticking the roll in her mouth before lighting it.

She smoked with the practiced ease of an addict, breathing out the smoke slowly. They remained in silence, Red watching the water slosh below them. The desire to rip the cigarette out of her hand grew as it burned away. This had all been a whole lot easier in his head. The first thing that ended up tumbling from his mouthpiece was not the first question he meant to ask her. "Why did you stop dancing?"

Eleanor turned toward him, confusion mirroring her features. Red obviously knew who she was, which wasn't the most surprising thing in the world considering she wasn't wearing a mask. It was an odd question for him to want to know, there was nothing to gain from it. Granted Nell had been somewhat anxious as to why he approached her in the first place. No threats had been made, it seemed cordial. The way he sat opened him up to attack from her, as if he were trying to show his amiable nature.

Seeing no point in staring into a flat red mask, Eleanor continued looking out into the night. "Dancing was one of my favorite ways of expressing myself when I was young. Ballet was never a fun event for me, the others didn't like me much." Despite the statement she smiled slightly and he was faced with the image of an owl. "I danced for people who wanted to watch, and I lost my audience. I still dance, just not in front of anyone."

Taking a chance mixed with a desperate need to remember it all, he spoke again, "What to do remember about Jason Todd?"

If she'd seemed cold before, then he watched her turn to ice in front of him. Eleanor stood to her feet, reaching into her pocket for her bow staff. "Why do you want to know?"

Red Hood moved to stand, the top of her head coming to around his mouth, he smiled behind his mask. Her whole body had gone on the offense, ready to protect. It was a feeling and an anger he understood well. To see it mirrored in the woman was a comfort, a deep low warmth in his stomach that made Jason want to remove his mask and tell her everything. One hand reached out to do just that when he felt the heavy footfall land behind him.

Throwing out his hand fluidly, Red Hood was pulling himself via his own grapple gun away from the dock. Jason moved ducking and fast as possible, too soon. It took a minute of hauling across the buildings to make sure the Bat wasn't on his tail, before he realized the vigilante was most likely staying behind to rip Nelly's head off. He held on to the nickname another new piece of information as he made his way back toward the bunker.

Eleanor didn't flinch as she looked her father in the eye. His suit adding a few inches to his height, for those beloved fear tactics. He stared at her, putting it all behind the look. "You should return home, it's not safe at night." Then he was off again, though it was unlikely he'd be able to catch up to his target with such a lead. Not with the comfortable way Red seemed to know the city.

Not wanting to press her luck too much she did as he asked and headed back to the train, but wasn't obedient enough to hurry about it. Once home, Eleanor went to bed waking up at dawn in preparation. She'd taken a shower, dressed in work clothes, and prepared breakfast for two when the elevator door opened. Instead of saying anything she sat down at the dining room table with her eggs and cup of coffee.

Bruce didn't say anything either moving to sit at the made plate across from her. Seemingly happy with the security of the building he shot her a long glare that mimicked the one from the night before. Ignoring the coffee he began eating the eggs in small portioned bites. It seemed she had picked a couple of things up from Alfred when he wasn't looking. "It was reckless."

Nelly took a sip of her coffee, "I had it under control."

"You were unarmed against a man nearly twice your size. You're not out there in armor nor are you properly trained, an old leather jacket will not protect you." Eleanor forced herself to take another sip from her coffee, watching her father collect himself. "Eleanor you cannot be out there at night." She tried to understand where he was coming from, truly tried to understand but the years could only push them further apart.

The anger and resentment had begun to eat at her. The things that Gotham had done to her father and what her father had done to Gotham. Batman was becoming a foreign topic, like she was one of the thousands of individuals wondering who the man behind the cowl was. She wasn't sure when the anger toward him had started, perhaps the same time she realized he'd never kill to protect this city or his family.

There was supposed to be something noble in that, a sacrifice in the name of the greater good. Nelly was only starting to see the body count rise higher and higher. They fought like gods among this city, deities waging war with no hint of concern for those unfortunate enough to end up in the crossfire. For years she'd done nothing but support and help Batman, creating new ways for him to fail the innocent.

It had all caught up to her, and seeing him sit there across from her, she didn't see a Wayne. Eleanor was the only one left, holding on to the family legacy of helping the weak. Bruce was too busy playing messiah. Eleanor took a bite of her eggs. "I think it's time you stopped worrying about me. I left, so that I could leave." She put emphasis on the last word. "Focus on what matters to you."

Bruce blinked at her, stunned by the words leaving her mouth. He stood hands coming to rest on the wood, clenching at it. "I-" He stumbled over his words. "Eleanor, I have spent your entire life trying to build a future for you, for Gotham."

She stood as well not liking the way that he stood over her, like she was forever stuck in his massive shadow. "You did it for you and if it wasn't for you then it was for them." She gestured at the table. "You didn't become Batman for me. You didn't even want me, your pride just couldn't leave me an orphan like you."

Bruce went silent and still, before bowing his head for a moment. "I hope you understand someday, that what I do, I do for you." Without leaving room for debate he turned, stiff in form and left the way that he had come in. She remained sitting for a moment, taking long deep breaths before deciding to get some air, leaving the breakfast forgotten on the table. The sun had fully risen, shining long beams of light across her rooftop patio and pool.

Considering a swim she sighed instead walking to the railing and thumbing open the pack of cigarettes she'd grabbed on the way. Lighting the stick she watched the sun bath the smaller buildings around her own. Eleanor wore a grey pencil skirt, a white blouse and grey suit jacket. Smart heels on her feet and hair curled into a bun behind her head, even her nails were hidden over with white paint.

"You look ridiculous." The slow rumble of Red Hood's vocal changer drifted over her, and she wanted to kick herself that he'd been able to sneak up on her in her own element. Not wanting to give him any traction she just turned slowly, he still wore the helmet and jacket, but the guns were gone. What he could remember cemented the fact that wasn't how she dressed before, drawing the comment automatically to his lips.

Eleanor continued to ignore him pulling out her phone and typing a message into her phone, calling into work that day. That was the joy of a board they could handle things for a day or two without messing anything too important up. Without saying anything she walked back downstairs entering with a hand print signature. She was unsure if he'd still be there when she returned, or if she could expect him to break in.

Going to her closet she shed her work skin and pulled on a pair of lose fitting jeans that had been stained here and there by chemicals and mostly due to the stress of the day one of Jason's old band t-shirts. It had a couple of carefully fixed rips under the arms but otherwise the faded band logo and thin material felt comforting against her skin. Not bothering to put on shoes she ditched the jacket as it was growing hot that day, and padded barefoot back toward the patio.

On the way up the stairs she calmed her nerves, knowing in her gut that he wasn't going to hurt her. Nelly had to accept the fact that she was lonely, and having someone there with her was far better than none at all. She'd already made a friend in one of the villains of Gotham anyhow.

To her slight surprise Red hadn't left and instead moved to sit in one of the three loungers by the poolside, it was slightly comical considering the boots and mask but she didn't show the amusement. Even without being able to see his eyes she knew he was watching her, felt it underneath her skin causing the hair to raise.

Jason silently took in her outfit noting the familiarity of the shirt as something he'd owned. Knowing she was still holding on to so many things he'd given her, he was entirely undone when she leaned forward going to sit on the lounger beside him. The collar of the shirt was stretched from age allowing a gold necklace with an emerald setting to slip out, she didn't react just tucked it back under her shirt but he'd seen it long enough to know that was something he'd given her too.

He closed his eyes willing the memory to come to the surface, but nothing came, "Where did you get the necklace?"

Eleanor looked at him, face going hard again like when he asked her about Jason Todd. "It was a gift, why the name Red Hood?"

He grinned, loving the spine on her as he leaned back in the lounger, "It's a reminder of where I came from. A gift from who?"

"Jason Todd. Where did you come from?"

Red chuckled the sound loud enough to come out the speaker and he wished desperately to take the damn thing off. Unable to stop himself he tilted his head to look at her long and hard, wiping his tongue across his teeth. This was as close as he'd been able to examine her, seeing the smoothness of her skin. The softness in her cheeks had left with a strict exercise routine and adulthood.

He wondered for a moment if her thighs would feel the same beneath his fingertips. Shaking that away for a more appropriate venue, surely his bunker and a box of tissues he continued to stare undetected. "Do you miss him?"

This was the question he wanted to ask the most, aching for the answer as he watched her expression morph with pain. Eleanor choked slightly on her own spit at the invasion of privacy, while looking at the pool water. No doubt he was still staring at her, it had been smart to come now, so soon. Her father wouldn't be back for a long while.

He seemed to know more than he should. Nelly thought about how she shared almost all of her secrets with Jonathan, not the crucial information of course. She was just Eleanor Wayne, a strange woman, but with no connection to the bat. He was really the only one she told about Jay, about her feelings. Unsurprisingly, she was far less afraid than she used to be.

Licking her bottom lip, Nell made her decision to answer truthfully. "Always." She looked up at the blue sky, it was shaping up to be a perfect day. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to have him back. Do you know what that feels like, to want someone so badly it destroys you?" Really it wasn't surprising that she'd had an obsession, this city was rife with that feeling. Even her father was addicted to the image he'd created.

Falling in love had seemed like the smallest crime in the world in comparison. The outlaw didn't say anything for a long time, and when he spoke again it barely came out legible from the vocal recorder. "You'd really want him to return?"

Eleanor gave a long pause, before nodding feet coming to curl at her side as she sat up. The sight of her barefoot and beautiful in the sunlight, caused a hundred images to flash through his mind at once. Jason tried desperately to catch them all, closing his eyes with a groan. He was unsuccessful. Though enough remained in his mind that he could recall she liked to be barefoot, often times to feel the plush carpeting of the manor between her toes.

She liked to work with her hands, just like he did. There was something satisfying about building an car engine from scratch, he could picture her working with him on something like that. "Yes." Her word shook him from his thoughts as he returned his gaze, hidden behind the mask. It was once again time to make a decision, his hand came up to rest on the trigger button that would help remove the red visage, hovering there.

The pain and confusion as she watched him, flickering with a hope that made his chest hurt. He hadn't wanted to come back to someone who had let him go, but she hadn't he could see her holding on to a broken image. Jason worried he wouldn't be the man that she idolized so much in her memory, that he'd end up just another disappointment in her life. That his love would be just another that had failed to reach her.

His hand fell away as Jason shifted to his feet, the metal at the bottom of his boots echoed on the modern concrete as he walked to the edge of the pool, back to her. Eleanor didn't follow just remained sitting with a patience he didn't fully comprehend. Once again his hand came up this time barely touching the pad of his finger to the release and realized he was crying.

Vision blurring before him, wet running down his cheeks, nose in the start of clogging up. His skin was hot, too hot and the panic held him so tight the glass in front of him fogged with too many breaths too quickly for the filtration system. There would be nothing to present her, Jason Todd was dead. He was just a man with not enough memories, rage eating away at his insides.

This wasn't a gift, he was nothing more than another burden on another broken soul. Turning to look at her he stared as the tears and that drowning shame overtook him. This wasn't what he'd wanted, this hadn't been what he'd meant for her. She was supposed to dance with the stars, all he would do was drag her further from them. Yet looking at Eleanor, Jason understood even with shattered memories that this was what he wanted.

It was that fact that drew him away recoiling like he'd been shocked and taking a step back so he could rush to the left running at full speed as he vaulted over the glass railing and down. It was a tall building giving him plenty of time to twist in the air and see her looking down in shock as he threw out a hook at the last second and vanished into the city.

Four months passed in a flurry of action for both of them, but not together.

Jason continued to watch her when he shouldn't and Eleanor buried herself into the sewage projects and the family company. They rushed desperate for change in a city that had meant so much to them. He focused on creating a name for himself, taking control of one gang at a time and killing anyone who stood between him and that goal.

People were starting to take notice, and so was Bruce now dogging his tail, in a way that proved to be consistently irritating. The Joker remained for now locked away in Arkham until the right time came. Bruce would kill him, that was the only way and if he didn't then Jason would do it for him or if what he knew about Eleanor was true she'd do it herself.

It had come to his attention recently the long line of assassination attempts on the Joker's life due to Nelly. No other news had made him smile quite so wide, considering for the thousandth time running back to her. They hadn't spoken since the rooftop, and he planned to make that permanent. The Jason who got to spend his life with her was gone, Red Hood had to make this city safe for her.

At the same time she was trying to make the city safe enough cases like Jason would no longer exist. They were quite the team even when they weren't together, and every day his love grew along with the aching anger and loneliness. Jason was still ripping apart his head to put the puzzle pieces together, and had come up with next to nothing.

It seemed a thousand times easier to remember when she was with him, as if she sparked it all into motion. Without being near Eleanor, he'd only been able to remember that Alfred liked to make waffles and that her couch had been orange. These were not the kind of details he wanted to remember, he wanted to know how he gave her that necklace, if they'd ever been intimate.

There were a thousand memories he wanted more than if her couch was orange or not. Jason was at an impasse, that was until the call came in. He had hookups throughout the city, plenty of varying sources of information, several of which were specifically for keeping an eye of Eleanor. Just enough that Bruce wouldn't catch on, but he was sure she knew she was being watched. Too clever not to know, but that would just be what it may.

It turned out to be a good thing when he found out she was being used as leverage by the Penguin. Apparently he was trying to convince her to let guns in the city, wanted to scared her into leaving his goons alone. Recently she'd been pretty successful in buying out weapons manufactures to only do things legally, pairing them as small corporate off shoots of Wayne Tech.

Eleanor wasn't having a very good day, that was made abundantly clear by the too tight ropes around her wrists and the man snarling a foot from her face. She hadn't practiced getting out of knots, one thing she was regretting as he monologued on, Penguin was one of the worst when it came to talking she knew that from research done for Batman. Wayne wondered briefly if he was coming for her, or if he knew at all.

Chances are he did, Batman was well aware generally of what was happening in Gotham. It was all just a matter of time, not that Nelly given the recent situation was happy with the idea of her dad trying to rescue her right about now. Even Dick showing up would be uncomfortable as his visits had also stopped these past few months. The only one not willing to give her space was Alfred, still coming by a little too often with reasons that barely counted as reasons at all.

She couldn't bring herself to be annoyed by it, Red Hood had also been a no show. Yet she kept an eye on him, watched what he was doing with devote interest. Nelly was a firm believer in trusting her gut and it told her that Red was something special or perhaps would be in time. Tilting her head back as the monocled man went on she tried not to roll her eyes. When she was younger it was so easy to be afraid of everything; something like this would have terrified her.

Now it was hard to be afraid of anything, she'd become too angry to feel it. Perhaps that's how her father did it, fought down all of his demons without breaking. "I'm sorry, darling, am I boring you?" She felt the cold tip of his umbrella come up to her throat, that finally put things in perspective. There was a chance she wasn't getting out of this without actually having to work for it. For the first time there was a possibility that her father wasn't coming.

Eleanor clenched her jaw ready to do it herself when a spattering of gunfire rained down from through one of the skylights. The glass was far enough from her she didn't need to protect herself, refusing to flinch as it crashed to the warehouse floor. To his credit the Penguin just scowled and adjusted his stance, keeping the umbrella tip at her throat. No doubt it acted as a switch blade, which was close enough to do more than a shave.

A new thought occurred to her as she watched the crime bosses, calm expression. This city had made Cobblepot, but Batman had emboldened him. There was no fear in his eyes because there was nothing to fear but a stint in Arkham he would just break out of. Bruce wasn't lethal, so despite the image the facade the fear was lessened considerably. He was more of a nuisance than a hero.

Red Hood moved fast taking out every man in the room with a detailed level of accuracy and ruthlessness that put him in a different light than Batman. Keeping the corner of his eye on Eleanor as he shifted his pistols from one target to the next. No shot was meant to maim, everything putting his target in the ground quickly and effectively. So effective in fact he didn't need to duck behind cover or even take a step in any direction to level the room.

Unlike if this had been Batman, Penguin was afraid, she could see it in his eyes. There was very little she found more satisfying than that fear. She wanted people like him out of the city, she wanted them gone and Eleanor was beginning to accept that permanency was the most surefire method. When Red had finished taking out the group he shifted toward them, dwarfing the Penguin in height as he stepped forward. The amount of rage he managed to convey while hidden behind a mask had her intake a breath.

He pointed one of his weapons, not a single tremor in his hand. "I would be very careful." When the Penguin didn't respond he took a long step forward. "Get that fucking thing away from her." This time he responded dropping the umbrella tip from her neck before wheeling backward. This was a threat that could kill him, had proved it with those he'd removed in the past.

She watched Red point the weapon following the man's waddling movement as he hauled toward the door, finger coming to rest momentarily on the trigger before he removed it sliding the gun back into its holster. Moving toward her Red Hood seemed to stop for a moment before cutting her free, using a free hand to pull her up. "Any injuries?"

Eleanor shook her head no, and took a step back really getting to look at him. Now that the Penguin had left she could see a slight hidden quiver in his shoulders, a habit Jason had also had when he was under duress. One of his hands remained close to the gun at his thigh ready at any moment to pull it free should he need to. A protective aura seeping out of him that even she couldn't ignore.

Eleanor cleared her throat, rubbing at the ripped skin around her wrists from the rope that had bound them. The area was red, blood just barely pooling at the surface. "Thank you. but we should go." Glancing in her direction Red Hood gave a long nod before gesturing out one of the back doors.

Not giving her a chance to say anything he grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him tightly. "I would suggest you hold on." Not giving Nelly a chance to figure out how he crouched throwing out a grapple and pulling them into the air. She was forced to throw her legs around his waist or face falling, arms coming to wrap around his neck. Once Nelly was sure she wasn't about to meet the pavement she allowed herself to relax into it.

It was like riding a roller coaster, but the adrenaline seemed to grow further knowing the only thing keeping her secure was the grip she had around him as well as his arm. Letting out a laugh as he landed on the roof for just a moment before they were launched in the air again, reflexes as fast as she'd ever seen anyones. Allowing herself to feel the air, Eleanor held on for the ride as they moved from building to building with an unnatural ease.

It was clear he was stronger than he should have been. Very few could managed the amount of physical multitasking he was currently handling without complaint, though some part of her felt like he was enjoying this as much as she was. They landed on another rooftop, one after looking around for a moment she recognized. This was her roof, not the apartment but the complex she'd bought three years ago.

Not many people even knew she owned this place. He let her down carefully, not wanting to jostle her as he turned ready to dash off again. Eleanor could sense it this time however and snapped her hand forward, gripping the leather around his forearm. "I have a proposition for you." She forced herself to keep her voice steady not wanting to sound weak. The statement seemed to catch the man's attention though as he stilled and faced his mask toward her. Eleanor rubbed her hands against the jeans she wore. "I'm down a partner, how would you feel about a new employer?"

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	14. FOURTEEN

_This chapter was fun to write and a long time coming! Thank you guys for reading so far. _

* * *

Jason knew that this was a sign, that her offered hand simply wasn't something he was strong enough to refuse. Perhaps he would have been able to keep his word if he was never near her, but being here lowered his defenses. All of his self control crumbling with that sly smile as she waited for his acceptance. He could see that she expected it, was simply waiting for the yes that would come unbidden to his lips.

Wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Jay sighed, more to himself than anything, "You caught me in a good mood. When do we start, doll face?" The pet name slipped through the air, shattering like glass on the rooftop where he'd lost his virginity. Those two memories tumbling into him all at once. This time Jason didn't let them slip through his fingers holding on to each detail with hyper focus, determined to revisit them later.

When he looked up, mentally preparing for her reaction, he was met with the softest and saddest smile he'd ever seen. With her pain came an understanding stronger than the desire for vengeance; she was everything. "Now. Come on Red, let's get to work." Eleanor moved toward the rooftop opening it up into the stairway. They walked in silence ducking through the hall to one of the rooms on the top floor, apartment F6.

She pulled out a key from her pocket and slid it in the deadbolt and bottom lock pushing it open. It had been a couple months since the last visit, the smell of stale air reaching her nose as they stepped inside. It was one of the smallest apartments, nothing more than a studio with natural hardwood throughout. The bed was a queen size mattress tossed on the floor with grey sheets, an orange comforter and pillow set. There was an alarm clock beside it, reaching out from the outlet a few feet away.

Inside was a small kitchen with a miniature fridge and oven, just enough counter and cabinet space for someone who preferred take out anyway. Though there was a two person economy dining table next to it, which Jay dwarfed slightly as he sat down. To the left of the kitchen there was a door that led to a humble bathroom with green tile. She moved slow peeking out the window, covered by blinds and a thick black curtain.

Everything inside was hodgepodged together, nothing really matching. The nicest thing in the apartment was the vintage fireplace remaining from an abandoned era long left behind. Jason's eyes darted for a moment toward the ratty couch and smiled at the memory. He'd been right about the orange. Eleanor continued with what seemed to be a set of needed habits, as Red silently monitored, until she returned from the bathroom with a first aid kit.

After setting it on the table Jason reached out and grabbed the case sliding it toward him, pushing up the latch with his thumb. She blinked in surprise, but said nothing. Gathering what he needed he pulled off his work gloves setting them down beside the box and stood.

With care he washed his hands in the sink close by and returned holding out his hand, "Give me your wrist." For a moment he thought she might refuse but instead she just shrugged and laid the left one out for him, placing their hands together. Jason allowed himself to sink into the sensation, her hands were rougher than his own. Years bent over her projects forever crafting the skin into thick calluses.

He was gentle while cleaning the rope burn around her wrist, seeing she'd tried to pull free several times. "If you want to work with me, we need to make some changes." His vocal changer spit out the words as he began to apply the ointment, rubbing in small circles with two fingers. "You need to be able to do more than defend yourself, you need to know how to fight in this city."

Eleanor watched curiously as he went over one of the open cuts wondering if Red had any idea she couldn't feel the pain. Given the gingerness of his touch, it was likely he didn't, but she appreciated the thought. "You mean I need to know how to kill people."

Jason grinned from behind his mask and nodded, flipping her wrist over. "Yes." The idea of her being ill prepared for the world he was about to selfishly pull her into made Jason's chest tighten. "I'll teach you."

She adjusted her hand as he began to wrap gauze around the wounds, "I know a bit already."

He finished wrapping her wrist before responding, "I'd hope so considering your parentage." Red watched her face with this statement, it was a double statement. Her father was famous and targeted, and he was Batman. Her mother was nonexistent, and part of the League. It could easily be taken both ways.

Jay watched the way her eyebrows tightened as she thought how to respond. Eleanor decided the best course of action was to remain vague, to feel out the knowledge he had already. The vigilante in front of her had already proven he was blunt and to the point. "What do you mean?" She decided to played dumb.

Unable to help himself, Jason chuckled before reaching out and taking her other wrist without asking, starting the process all over again. "With Bruce being Batman, and your mother Talia being an assassin and all." He drawled it with the same level of sarcasm he always blanketed his feelings behind.

If he'd just said Batman, she'd have thought he was bluffing to get her to confirm it. Yet he'd added both her mother's name and profession on top of that. "You're a member of the League?" She asked, remaining calmer than he'd expected, all grown up just like him.

Beginning the ointment process he was more delicate with this wrist, which had several more small cuts and a greenish bruise on the side by the thumb. "No, but your mother is my patron. How do you think I can afford these sexy little toys?" He teased gesturing with his free hand for a moment toward one of the guns.

At this Eleanor stiffened looking at him pointedly, "If you know so much then you'd know how I feel regarding my mother"

Jason chortled, beginning to wrap her wrist. "Oh I know, but unless you're about to sponsor my bad habits I'm afraid it's a necessary evil." At this she paused considering it for a moment, before deciding she simply wouldn't be able to afford it.

Once her wrists were taken care of she pulled her hand back resting both in her lap as she leaned backward into the chair. "I may have something else that could be of use to you." With a sassy grin she pointed at her head. "I'm an inventor, a good one. There are some things money can't buy."

At this he felt his heart pound another gentle memory of her bent over graph paper, scribbling ideas on napkins. Jason sighed, leaning further back in his chair, "Let's see what you can do then."

Eleanor nodded, feeling better about this arrangement by the minute. "I won't draw up plans here, the only security I have is the deadbolt." The words only reaffirmed his belief that the training she had now certainly wouldn't do. He stood, rolling his shoulders and neck as he did so, before gesturing toward the door impatiently.

"I can take you to a spot." They moved out to the hallway taking the stairs down into the basement without encountering anyone. There was a decent free laundromat in there, but more importantly a large drain. These were common in this part of Gotham with the river so close, it was important to have the large pipes ready to divert flooding just in case.

It hadn't flooded in Gotham in over seventy years, but Jason wouldn't put it past the city to finally fight back. Flood the entirety of Old Towne until their whole world drowned. Jason reached down lifting up the metal grate with enough ease it reminded him all over again, there was very little about him that was still human. It wasn't a reminder he'd had in her presence yet, trapping that thought in the corner of his mind for a time that wasn't now.

He gestured for her to drop down watching the way she barely hesitated before jumping into the unknown. Too much of him had rubbed off on her, anxious for something interesting to happen matched with that damning bravery. Following after her he pulled the grate with him, shimmying it into place before letting go and dropping completely to the ground. Eleanor watched with interest at the move, but didn't say anything.

The smell was worse down here, rotting fish infusing her senses as they walked, Red was nice enough to turn a flashlight, so she could see. There was no doubt some kind of night vision in his mask, as it obviously wasn't practical to carry a flashlight. Though the fact his other hand remained lazily on one of his pistols wasn't lost on her, so she stayed close walking side by side.

In the beginning he'd put a finger to where his lips would have been, as a precaution, so there was no light conversation as they walked. Regretting the two inch heels she was wearing, they walked for a least a mile or two before finally turning down a smaller tunnel. This one had standing water up to his mid-boot a useful tool to shake off anyone following. However looking at the business attire she wore, including those cute little pumps it also had its disadvantages.

It had been stupid of him not to ask her to change first. She was still wearing her work clothes, a white button up stuffed into a pair of black slacks, and those shoes. Jason surely wouldn't earn any points by making her walk through murky sewage water in heels, without even socks for a barrier. Wanting to ask why they'd stopped she looked at the water ahead and grimaced, better to get it over with.

Before she had a chance to take the step, he'd moved one arm coming to smack out her knees as the other caught her back, lifting the woman in the air. The dark haired woman didn't shout, only turned her wide eyes toward him with a growing blush on her face. He was warm against her, she could feel strong muscle as he cradled her to his chest beginning to walk down the tunnel.

She hadn't left herself this vulnerable in a long time, yet she felt calm, safe even. Being in Jason's arms felt normal, the soft scent of him so familiar. Eleanor instantly stiffened at the thought, closing her eyes in internal frustration. This wasn't Jason, this was a stranger. Possibly one who would become a dear friend, but not her Jason. He was dead, he was always going to be dead, there was no coming back from that.

Pushing down those thoughts for a time she wasn't in the sewers with a gun toting vigilante, Eleanor forced herself to relax. Red didn't speak as he walked, boots splashing down into the water as they went, but his grip never wavered either. With no chance at being dropped in the sewage below, Wayne forced herself to calm as they turned a corner, down a slightly compressed and darker tunnel.

Red had long put away the flashlight, unworried when she was so close. Though he did readjust so that one of his pistols was at the ready just in case. There was no way he was about to risk her being a human shield in case they were spotted. He remained vigilant as they walked twisting several more times down the paths, each one getting smaller until forced to be hunched, the water coming up to near the top of his boots now.

Hoping that the space wasn't about to get any tighter, Eleanor pulled her legs in as much as she could, head coming to rest on his shoulder. There was a final turn, before reaching a door nearly blended into the concrete hidden just out of sight. He did something with a hidden pad she couldn't see and then they were stepping through. The difference was near instant, having to blink several times to adjust.

There hidden in the sewer systems was his very own hideout, she'd not actually expected him to take her back to where he lived. Not that she'd actually been paying attention to the directions to get here, which in hindsight might not have been the wisest decision. Red was gentle in setting her down, giving the woman a chance to survey the room. It wasn't massive, but contained enough space for a desk with four wall mounted monitors, a bed, and a small makeshift kitchen.

The walls and flooring were the same background concrete as the rest of the tunnels, but he did have a large red threadbare rug across the floor by the bed. His bed consisted of at least five sleeping bags draped over the floor for some semblance of comfort. Really the only effort was on the desk and computers, his chair nothing but a metal stool. "Homey." She teased, looking around.

Red just shrugged, shaking his boots by the door to get rid of most of the water before walking further in. It wasn't much, but it got the job done just fine. She moved sitting on the one stool, feet lifting off an inch from the ground. "Do you have anything I can use for the plans?"

He nodded opening up a program on one of the screens and flipping over a tablet for her to use. Eleanor contemplated what to design first as Red striped off the leather jacket, both guns, and holster. It left him in a tight fitting black Kevlar long sleeve, pants, and boots. Unconcerned it seemed by her presence he dropped into his bed, but that damn mask remained.

"So you take me home, and don't even give me the courtesy of knowing who I'm working with?" Deciding on an upgrade to his weapons she stood, grabbing one off the shelf where he set it. Part of her unable to resist finding out how he'd react. It ended up being more anticlimactic than Nell expected, because all he did was follow her with his eyes. At least that's what she figured behind the hidden red of the facade.

The man didn't rise to her bait either, "You haven't said please."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Please."

He just chuckled, "Tough shit."

"Tease." She muttered.

"You like it." He instantly rebutted, bringing a smile to Wayne's face as she sat back down with the weapon beginning the process of taking it apart. It separated pretty normally, not having any difficulty each mechanism. "Why are you dissecting my things?"

Eleanor finished putting it back together now that she knew how it operated, "I'm making it better." Scribbling a note down on the program she was using, "You'll be more effective if I can turn these two weapons into a scoped rifle as well." At this he let out a wolf whistle that sounded garbled through his mic, but the reaction was clear enough. After some time scribbling out numbers she made a soft sigh, "You know, you remind me of him. Jason Todd. Funny how that is, when I know so little about you."

At this, Red tilted his head toward her, "How so?"

She began the sketching portion, gathering the materials and tools she would need for its construction. Normally Eleanor just made the plans, Lucius working out the details of production. Eleanor was figuring given the fact he was currently living in the sewers, there wasn't anyone like Lucius in his life. Nor did the League have to care much about him, to allow the man to live like this.

Looking around at the cold cement walls, pity welled in her heart. This was no way to live, hidden carefully underground like a ghost. Even Batman got to put the mask away, even if he didn't want to. Bruce Wayne attended parties, met pretty women, and got to watch his friends in that silent way he did. What did Red have other than a mask, there was nothing personal in this room, no sign of any attachments.

Perhaps that was on purpose, or simply because none of those things existed in his atmosphere. Eleanor turned on the stool to look at him, "Jason was the most remarkable person I have ever met, and he had nothing to fight for. He spent his childhood alone, no friends, no family. His mother abandoned him when he was seven, he wasn't adopted by my father until he was eleven, nearly twelve. He was thrust into a role he didn't want, fighting in a way that made no sense to him.

"My father was merciless in training him, birthed by fire. Jason was terrified of being a disappointment, of connecting with people. Somehow, heaven knows, I found a way under his skin. And that little boy, with walls as high as the clouds, took me up to the stars. I was young and in love. To a lot of people my feelings would have been an exaggeration of my youth. My mourning too encompassing, my lack of forgiveness more so. The relationship I have with my father dissipated the moment he chose not to put the Joker down like a rabid dog.

"Jason was most of the kindness I knew, because he didn't baby me. He pushed me when no one else would, trained me when others refused. And he loved me the way no one will ever love me again, even if we were young, even if we were just children. It was the most real I've ever felt, you have the same sense of humor. A stature I feel he would have had if he'd grown up, that same fierce determination. And you fight the way the Arkham Knight would have fought, that was the name he'd picked out, for when he left under Batman's shadow.

"Jason had so many dreams, and I feel like he would have hid in the sewers of this rotting city, to make those dreams come true. I just never got the chance to follow him into those plans. You remind me of the banter we used to throw at one another, and maybe under that damn mask you even look like my Jay. Without knowing, it's easy to see what you want to." Eleanor fell into silence, before turning around in her stool again, going back to working on the project at hand, unable to look at him a second longer.

To her surprise he didn't respond, but she fought the urge to turn around, even as her shoulder blades itched from his gaze. Several minutes passed before the urge grew impossible to ignore, "Say something."

There was another on their many long pauses, before he spoke, "Nelly." Her brain went in slow motion, taking too long to catch up to the fact his voice was no longer guarded. The familiarity in the tone, though his voice had grown deeper than as she remembered it. More than that though, it was the way her name fell from his lips as a prayer. Eleanor turned, thoughts stuttering to catch up.

He'd sat up, knees propped at an angle in front of him, arms resting on his knees with the ruby red of his mask held in his hands. Red's hair clung slightly to his forehead after being inside the helmet, the white streak across his bangs matched with the nearly black strands of his hair. His jaw was more prominent, but smoothly shaved, eyes the same vibrant blue they had always been. Age had made him more masculine, his nose had been broken sometime after, his lips were still chapped.

Eleanor leaned off the stool taking several seconds to walk toward him, before her legs were wobbling too much to do so. "I have to warn you, I can't remember everything, but I remember enough to know you. To know what you meant, mean, to me." She reached out, Jason watching as her hand shook, fingers coming in contact with his shoulder as if to test if he'd turn into vapor.

Instead they hit the cool fabric of his shirt, coming to tangle in the material pulling it toward her, "Where were you?"

Jason dropped the helmet onto the bed below, reaching out to cup the woman's face, so relieved not to have to lie to her anymore. "I didn't leave you." He felt the need to say that first, because he'd never be able to. "I died." She looked up at him, snot running down her face as he smiled. "The Joker killed me, Talia put me in the Lazarus pit, the mystical fountain of youth used only for her father. She brought me back."

He wiped her face with his hand uncaringly rubbing the slime on his pants. Eleanor hiccuped, "Why?"

Jason's face softened pulling her closer until the woman was entirely in his lap, large arms wrapping around her slighter frame. He reveled in it, the warmth and love he felt for her even with so many of his own memories missing. "The first time we spoke, well she spoke, I had to learn that all over again. Talia said, 'it's not for you. You are the only gift I know how to give.' I think she brought me back for you, Nell."

This only made the woman cry harder, holding on to Jason like a lifeline, falling apart and together all at once. "Don't go."

He chuckled, pulling her even closer, kissing the woman on the top of the head. "That's the plan, doll face."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? You've been in the city for the last half a year." She asked, face nuzzling in his neck.

Jason sighed, "I didn't know how to come back to life. I lost a lot of my memories, too. Though I'm starting to remember more as time goes by. Why didn't you move on?"

He leaned back before she could respond, lying on the bed and pulling her into his side. Curling one arm around Wayne's shoulders he let her rest her head on his bicep. Kicking her pumps off before responding, she draped one slim leg over his thighs, his other hand automatically curling around the underside to hold the leg in place. "I didn't know how to come back to life." She repeated his words back at him.

Jason's eyes crinkled, the gentlest of smile lines by the hazy blue. Then he was leaning down to kiss her, lips soft and gentle against hers. She didn't pull away, instead leaning in, hand falling to his chest to pull her up part way on top of him. Jay groaned into her mouth, he'd had options in the past. Yet every woman who'd come his way he'd had to turn down. Something about it at the time, even without the memories had felt rotten.

This was why. She tasted slightly of cigarettes and breath mints, a taste he was sure she'd experience with a younger him. It only encouraged the man, hand falling from her shoulders, to slide down to the small of her back, fingers moving to curl underneath her shirt. Pantyhose frayed underneath his other hand, tightening on the leg against his hips.

Pulling away, they panted for a moment before he was kissing her neck. Eleanor had somehow ended up entirely on top of him, legs on each side of his. Jason reached out pushing until he was able to toss her down below him, unable to stop himself from consuming her completely. There was no one nearby to hear her mewls, as he indulged himself for a moment without worrying about his plans. The way she caved to him, so easily even with their time apart and the fact they'd only even done this once before.

Lying beside her, curled up with nothing but a blanket, snoring into his pillow, Jason watched his woman. They'd not really been able to do this when they were younger, everything so secret and cautious. There was no deadline, no rooftop worries about her getting cold. Jason could let her rest until morning, she deserved to rest. Closing his own eyes, sleep came easier than it ever had before pulling him under into peaceful dreams.

When he awoke it was to the smell of food, groaning he lifted his arms, stretching in place. Then began looking around for her, seeing long smooth bare legs. His eyes traveled up, pink panties, and her white button up, half buttoned, no bra. Jason grinned, seeing the way she stirred one of his rations on the stove. The MREs weren't the most glorious of options, but they did the job well enough.

Seeing he was awake Eleanor smiled at him, the look lighting up her entire face. "It's these aren't real eggs, and pureed bread and mutilated gravy for breakfast." She giggled at her own joke before setting the breakfast on the floor next to him.

"My favorite," He responded, snatching up the plate and fork, leaning against the wall so he could sit up comfortably. "How long have you been up?"

Eleanor grabbed her own portion moving to sit cross legged in front of him on the sleeping bags. "A couple hours, I finished the initial work for your pistols. I wanted to ask you something though." He took a bite of the 'not' eggs and gave her a nod to ask. "Did Batman know I was missing last night?"

Jason shook his head, "No, he might know by now it's hard to tell how fast Bruce will figure it out. I've been having you tailed since I got back to Gotham." He stated sheepishly, shoving another bite into his mouth. "I knew the moment you were taken."

Instead of being annoyed with this fact, Eleanor considered what she would have done in his place, and well she'd have followed him herself even. Dismissing it she just nodded, reaching out to squeeze his arm. There was a constant need for physical contact, as if a moment apart would destroy the entirety of everything. "I think you should come live with me, no one would look for you there and it would be better than this. Keep all your stuff in my bedroom, and you'd be set. Hidden in plain sight. You can keep this as a backup."

He thought about it for a long moment, finishing his breakfast in silent contemplation before coming to a decision. In the end it was a simple one, Eleanor couldn't live like this and he could no longer stand the thought of being away. "Alright." She let out a cry of joy taking his plate from his hands to toss herself into his lap. This led to even further time in bed, though Jason was looking forward to having a mattress considering the state of his knees.

They made further arrangements, Jason carrying her, with his mask returned to his features, through the tunnels again. Though this time one of his pistols lay in the hand beneath her and the other rested comfortably in Eleanor's own grip. They separated at an exit, Jason making sure she knew her way home, before going to make arrangements for the move. By that afternoon, he'd be all set up.

Eleanor made her way calmly back to her apartment, shoes clacking against the stone. She'd been walking for about an hour, having ended up much further into the city than she'd originally thought. It was the sound of someone coming quick on her heels, that made the woman straighten slightly, wishing she had her familiar leather jacket and accompanying knife. A jacket which had become more of a gentle reminder than a painful memory now that things had started to look up. "Eleanor!" She turned her head taking in the teenager who'd come skidding up next to her.

He was shorter than her, sitting at perhaps five foot and a half with short dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her replacement. The sting of that thought didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, so Nelly just raised an eyebrow in the boy's direction. By her count he should be fifteen and looked the part of the boy wonder in the way he was in peak shape. She could see that much with the tight fitting grey sweater.

"So sorry to startle you." Eleanor avoided telling him that she hadn't been startled. "I'm Tim Drake, your dad and I have been out looking for you all morning. I'll let him know I found you." Once again, she decided it best to remain quiet. She didn't need her father finding her actions suspicious for Jason's sake alone.

Tim put a phone to his ear, talking quickly before looking back at her. He noted her wrists on the phone before hanging up. "Are you alright, those much really hurt?"

Eleanor gave him a polite smile, determined to just view him the way she would a colleague. "It's alright, thank you for your concern. Is Alfred pulling around?"

Tim nodded, nearly the same time the black Lincoln pulled up to the curb. Alfred stayed in the driver's seat knowing how she loathed it when he got out of the car just to open the door for her. Not wanting to sit next to Mr. Perfect Child, she opened up the front seat and slid next to Alfred.

Upon her entry Alfred himself took stock of her person looking for anything too damaged or mentally worrisome before deciding that she looked alright. This wasn't her first kidnapping after all, and chances are as a Wayne it wouldn't be the last. That is unless Jason's training paid off. "I'm glad you're alright, Miss Eleanor. Shall I take you back to the manor or your apartment?"

Nelly leaned back in the leather seat, smelling the scent of 'pineapple bliss' car scent Al liked to put underneath the seats. "If I go to my apartment, is Bruce going to show up and hound me?" She wasn't thinking when she said it, Eleanor was running on a mix of two hours of sleep and a happiness high. The idea of her father at that moment was an unpleasant one. Though she could practically feel Tim in the back being offended about the question.

Alfred however had long learned to never give away what he was feeling. He'd been guarding Batman for a long time, and Bruce before that. "I believe he'll be contented to know you are you have trouble evading your capturers?"

The car began rolling as she recited the story in her head a final time. "I lied, told them I would stop harassing them and set up a portion of my company toward helping Penguin with their operations. I let out a few crocodile tears, and they let me go. No use in killing someone if I was useful to them."

Alfred accepted this with a hum before asking, "And if they realize you've fibbed?"

Eleanor just tilted her head back against the seat, "Well isn't it Batman's job to clean up the city." They let her have that one, the conversation becoming more casual as the drive continued. Alfred inquired about her job, and the tension drifted away. Tim didn't say anything on the trip, not having much to bring to the conversation. Though when they pulled to a stop in the drop off spot at her building Tim spoke, "It was nice to meet you, Eleanor."

She pulled open the door, giving a nod to Alfred before slamming the door shut without a response toward the kid in the back seat. Walking swiftly into the building Nell let out a sigh of relief as the elevator traveled upward. As usual it let out a little ding, opening onto the main floor, but instead of silence she was met with Jason's laugh. He stood there in the center of the space, hands pushed into black jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

He looked like everything she remembered, hair slightly mussed and eyes shining with mirth. "You didn't even give the poor bastard a chance."

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	15. FIFTEEN

_I'm pretty happy with this one, I'm looking forward to how all the dynamics will begin to play out. _

* * *

The duffel bag sat innocently on her kitchen table, Eleanor standing a foot away staring at it. Jason next to her, wearing nothing but low rise jeans, bare feet on the tiles. He watched her out the corner of his eye, arms crossed comfortably across his chest. Sometimes the woman wondered why she'd brought it in the first place, it had never been opened. Not even her father had delved inside, enough guilt due to her circumstance not to.

Jay peeked at her, taking in the way her hands were balled into fists. Although physical pain was unknown to Nelly, he knew well enough that emotional pain cut deeply. "Do you want me to open it?"

She looked up at him, shuffling slightly closer until her forehead lay against his chest, their arms coming to wrap around one another. "No, I have to do it. Thank you though." Opening the bag felt like forgiveness, and even with Jay back in her life Nelly wasn't sure if she could do it. Stepping toward it, she reached out a hand grabbing the tab for the zipper. Taking one long breath she pulled, letting some of the anger she'd held onto her entire life go with it.

Inside at the very top was a yellowed piece of paper, below that two things wrapped in black fabric. She took the note first, sinking into one of the dining rooms chairs, Jason moving to sit beside her. He didn't look though, if she wanted to share she would. Eleanor flipped open the folded paper and took in the script written there.

Bruce,

I will not take her back. There is no place for women here, if she had been a boy I would have kept her, but two years has past. Her birthday is July seventeenth, her name is Eleanor Wayne. She is your daughter and she is no longer mine. Do with her what you must, I do not wish any further correspondence with the child. Eleanor's fate is yours now.

Talia

The test will be positive.

Setting the parchment on the dark wood Eleanor sighed into the air, the sting of pain still felt. This reaffirmed everything she'd known about the woman. Just a stranger who no longer wanted her. Not wanting to bother she pulled out the first item, thin and heavy in her grasp. Pulling at the fabric it tumbled away to reveal a cool black sheath and sword.

Standing she pulled the weapon free looking at the razor sharp blade, it felt natural in her fingers if a bit heavy. Jason looked at it curiously, "I've seen these before, they're standard issue for league members. Sharp enough to cut through bone, but durable enough to withstand a bullet. You'll not find its likeness anywhere."

Nodding Eleanor slid the blade home, setting it on the table as well. Grabbing the next item, she had to reach out a second hand in surprise at the weight of it, setting it on the table to unwrap. Revealed beneath the wrapping was thick leather armour with a built in metal breastplate. The look of it was old fashioned, but durable in various hues of black. Jason gazed over her shoulder reaching out to touch it. "This isn't standard issue, but it reminds me of what your mother wears. The metal in this is resistant as well, to blades, bullets, even acid."

Beneath the thick clothing lay an innocent piece of paper folded in half and partly crinkled. It was sealed with thick black wax. Leaving the other items behind Eleanor ripped it open, pulling the letter out of the envelope, and began to read.

My daughter,

If you are anything like me, you will never forgive me for leaving you behind. I accepted that the moment I left you with Bruce. There are no pleas I could make that would cause the rift between us to be fixed; nor will I beg. I ask you only this, wear the armor when it's needed and learn how to use the blade.

Gotham is a dangerous place, and Bruce will not always be there to protect you. Know that a part of me wanted to keep you, but my home is no place for you. It took most of my life for my father to consider me useful, he would have broken your spirit. I hope you understand why I chose to let go.

You will grow to be a strong woman, I know it.

Talia

Eleanor folded the paper, placing it back in its sleeve, before placing it with its counterpart back in the duffel. Next she placed the armor inside, each movement clinical. The weapon she left untouched as she re-zipped the bag, turning toward Jason she gave him a nod. "Teach me."

Smiling at her he consented the two of them walking in silence toward her ballet studio. It was a good choice, with large open spaces and mirrors to work with movement. Jason started out by taking the weapon from her, showing various types of techniques and movements that she would then try to mimic to see what worked naturally for her. She was in the middle of swinging in an arching formation when the insult was thrown, "I'm going to stay over here lest I worry about losing an arm to your inability."

The couple moved in tandem twisting toward the outdoor balcony, which she'd opened for the breeze. The boy was crouched on the railing, unconcerned by the over hundred story drop just on the edge of the metal rail. He wore a tight fitting black long sleeve and pants to match with his boots. It was his eyes that made her pause, she'd seen many eyes in her life, plenty of which were a similar blue to her own.

He had her father's eyes, which meant his were the same shade as her own. Jason pulled the weapon from Eleanor's grip brandishing it, "You know it's polite to use the front door."

The boy just hopped forward landing comfortably, before strolling into the room, head held high. "I couldn't hold back my curiosity. " Despite Jason's weapon and intimidating presence the boy didn't so much as flinch. "I came to this city two days ago, and just had to see you for myself."

Eleanor stared at him stepping out from behind Jason, allowing the stranger to approach. Seemingly unaware of personal space he came to stand just a few inches from her, he was shorter than her but she could tell that wouldn't be the case forever. Those large blue orbs continued to stare at her, looking without a hint of shame. His eyes traced her figure taking in curves and fitness, the way she dressed.

Some of the ice left his eyes as he watched her, fading into a different more emotional swirling cloudy sky. "You're my sister. The one Mother had to give away, otherwise they were going to drown you."

Jason made a scoff of disbelief, but put his weapon away, remaining vigil in the background. The older woman made a soft noise in the back of her throat, before nodding as if what he said made perfect sense. It did in a way. The very moment she'd seen him, she knew that he was family. There had been so few people in Eleanor's life. She sought counsel from a criminal, had a father who ran the city at night, a lover who killed for a living, a friend who ran his own city.

Her life had never been normal, so having a brother who'd just showed up, it was in the same vein as everything else. Besides there was no debate he was the spitting image of her father. He also looked like her mother, too, if one knew what to look for. It was one thing to be raised with Dick's support, but another to have her own flesh and blood before her. Someone else to shoulder the burden of the Wayne legacy that threatened to crush her from time to time.

Swallowing all she could say was, "Thank you for coming. Would you like dinner?"

It somehow seemed to be the right thing though, as the boy's shoulders loosened and he dropped his hands to his sides. "That would be lovely, unless you're a shit cook."

"Watch your mouth kid." Jason warned, though most of his guard had been dropped. His mind racing with the fact it was obvious who he was, especially as a kid who had been raised by the League.

It seemed he noticed Red's dismay however, because he just smirked. "Oh, don't give me orders, lab rat." He looked at his sister before shrugging, "Don't worry, I won't out you." His mischievous smile continued, "Yet. So what are you having?"

Eleanor laughed at his bravado, so similar to what she'd grown up with. Jason had always been just as direct, it was water off a duck's back to her. "With a mouth like that perhaps soap." She teased, reaching out to ruffle the top of his short black hair. "I don't know your name yet, cough it up."

He ducked from under her hand with a noise of disapproval, but she could tell if didn't bother him nearly as much as he pretended it did. "Damian Wayne."

She beamed at him, "You can call me Nell or Nelly if your want."

He stuck up his chin and continued through the apartment. "What are we eating, Eleanor? It better be more suitable than what Pennyworth calls food."

Not wasting a beat she smacked him in the back of the head. "You better be nice to Alfred, his homemade waffles may be horrible, but they're made with love." Even Jason couldn't resist a laugh at that, shaking his head back and forth as they moved into the kitchen. "We're having fish sticks and mac n cheese."

She waited for a moment for him to begin calling out every insult he had learned in his young life, but instead Damian was quiet. After a pause he spoke sliding into one of the bar stools along the island. "I have never had fish sticks or mac and cheese."

Eleanor turned to look at him, finger resting on the oven preheat button. It shouldn't have been a surprising thing to hear, if this was Talia's son, her full blood brother, he would have been raised as an assassin. No doubt members of the League didn't eat things like fish sticks. Yet Alfred had been so careful with them, making normal foods instead of anything too fancy. He'd weaned Jason off of sugar to natural ingredients, had taken the throwing up in stride.

The idea of not growing up with comfort foods like chicken nuggets, pizza, and rich Alfredo made Eleanor's gut clench. She could see the formality in his stance, the way he didn't act like a child. There was a chance that he'd never had the opportunity to even be one, forced to grow up or be forced out. Needing to act a certain way because of his bloodline, it was something the woman could easily relate to.

"Well I have no doubt you're going to love it." She finished tapping in the preheat temperature then reached under the cabinet to grab a saucepan. Jason slid into the third chair giving them a space between each other. For the most part other than the way he watched Damian out of the corner of his eye, Jason had relaxed again. However he hadn't risked leaving her side to put on a shirt or shoes.

Damian perched his hands politely in his lap, and nodded. "If you need someone to teach you the blade I can do it. Better than Hood can, he doesn't even have a weapon."

"I've got a pistol that I could easily shoot you with, pipsqueak. I don't know what you mean." Damian didn't even consider taking the bait, just continued to look toward his sister in a passive way that was only unnerving, because of his boyish features.

Eleanor ignored both of them as she carefully laid out the frozen fish sticks, making sure they were in neat lines of the same amount. "I think that would be lovely, Damian. I have very little experience with a blade though, so I'll need you to be patient with me."

At this the boy puffed out his chest, watching as the pan went in the oven. It was clear how happy he was to have his skills be boasted for in the way that she had. Eleanor was fine with stroking his ego, it was something she'd done for Jason plenty of times before. Compassion could come in many ways and it was clear almost immediately this was something he had been denied most of his life.

"Are you staying with our father?" She asked tentatively, turning on the stove. Jason watched her when she said this eyes drinking in any sign of weakness, any pain she may be feeling.

Damian shrugged, "Mother says it's best if I stay with him now as the next Robin." She looked at his small stature, and thought of Tim Drake who'd just begun his own run as the boy wonder. Perhaps Damian's arrival was timed for inconvenience, regardless it wasn't something she wanted for her brother. Gotham had long since claimed the rest of her family, she didn't want her only flesh and blood left to be lost in the alley ways.

There was a long pause in conversation as she poured the noodles into the pan, making sure to have her back turned on the boy, so that she could close her eyes for a moment. Squeezing the lids shut to block out the tears that threatened to fall, she fought down the anger that seemed to be consuming her days more often than not. If he stayed with her father, he wouldn't get a scrap of compassion.

Bruce was too busy off saving the world to care about another child dropped off on his doorstep. She thought over her words carefully before posing them, "Did Talia ask you to stay with him?"

A brief flash of indignation flashed over his young features before he spit out his words, "Mother, says I'm to stay in Gotham until she returns to get me."

"How long did she say she would be away?" Eleanor kept her voice even, not wanting to spike his growing unease.

He fidgeted with his fingers, "She didn't say, but she'll be back. I'm her son!"

Eleanor closed her eyes again, thinking of the note she'd just read. "I'm her daughter, Damian. She never came back for me."

Instead of making him angrier, her words deflated him like a balloon. His shoulders grew slack, elbows coming to rest on the counter. "I know."

He was too old for his age already, something maternal shifting in her chest as she looked at him. They were a decade apart in age, she wasn't old enough to be his biological mother. Yet, the way the boy kept staring at the granite like it would suddenly grant him the answers made Nelly's decision for her. "We have another bedroom. You'll stay here."

He looked up at her, jumping slightly when the oven alarm went off. Jason waved her away, grabbing the oven mitt to do it. Damian's voice came out uncertain, "Why?"

Walking up to her brother, she leaned on the counter across from him, reaching out one hand to ruffle his hair. This time he didn't duck away, "Because I want you to and because you're going to frickin' love this mac n cheese." Several minutes later they were all sitting in the dining room, Damian eating large spoonfuls of the cheese coated noodles. She watched him, as she ate slower taking in the sight of the two.

For the first time sitting at the table she felt like this was a family room, that their meal was a family affair. No one was eating quickly because they had places to be, Jason ate slow and comfortable, legs stretched out under the table. Damian ate like he'd never eaten before, gorging like a kid in a candy store. He looked comfortable, though she noticed the way his eyes periodically glanced around the room, checking the windows like a mirror to see behind him.

She'd installed a bell to tell her when someone was headed up to her apartment the moment Jason had taken up residence. Though this was the first time she'd heard it go off since he'd moved in. The loud ting had him on his feet in a moment, moving with quick even steps toward the bedroom. Face going calm in a crisis. It wasn't until the elevator doors were opening that the plate of food was remembered.

It was Damian who acted, sliding the plate toward him so it was touching his, as if it were a separate helping. It was only luck she'd been sharing a cup with Jason. Dick strolled inside comfortably dressed in his street clothes. He looked at the back of Damian's head in relief. "Smells good."

Eleanor gave him a polite smile, it had been awhile since he'd been by or they'd spoken. Her fight with her father had done more than estrange herself to Batman. Dick was loyal like that, and she'd expected his distance. Damian didn't greet him, and as he approached she could see the cut on his cheek and the shiner to match.

"Who beat the shit out of you?" She teased.

Damian smiled so wide it answered her question, causing Eleanor to let out a laugh. She held out a fist toward Damian watching the way he stared at it in confusion. "It's called a fist bump, you hit your fist against mine is a sign of camaraderie." In understanding he pulled back his hand and let it loose, punching hers hard enough there was knock back. "You're not supposed to try and break my hand." She laughed again. "Hold your fist out." He did so, remaining skeptical. Eleanor lightly tapped her now reddened skin against his. "Like that."

The boy just hummed absorbing the knowledge before going back to his food. Dick watched the exchange half between them with both amusement and annoyance. "Bruce has been looking for him, Damian here took off a couple hours ago, like he was not supposed to do." Damian just smirked at him taking a violent bite of a fish stick in response. "You mind if I grab a plate?"

Eleanor nodded her consent, watching silently as Dick grabbed his own serving. He moved to sit beside her, causing Damian to watch closely as he began to eat. Sure enough the boy was drawing his own conclusions, Eleanor would have been blind not to notice that Damian had begun to scan the room more often. His posture had shifted again, going back to it's formality.

It said something that he was more calm around the assassin than the hero. "We'll be headed back after you're done eating Damian." Dick's voice held a hint of warning, as if since the boy's arrival he'd been causing quite a bit of trouble. Eleanor stiffened, taking a slow bite of her food, watching Damian as he turned to stare at his plate each bite slower than the last.

"Damian is going to remain here." She left no argument to her voice, meeting Dick's surprised eyes with a fiery determination of her own. "I have a spare bedroom that is more than adequate."

Dick forced himself not to argue immediately, Nelly had always been just like Bruce. She was near impossible once she'd made up her mind about something, but she didn't understand the trouble Damian would instill in her life. He didn't know what the boy had told her, or it was smart to get involved with anything to do with her mother. The last thing Nightwing wanted was to see her upset.

It had been strange, not visiting, and there had been plenty of days he found himself making his way there subconsciously. Yet he understood she wanted to be left alone, that her issues with Bruce would take time. Dick had never wanted those problems to affect their relationship, but he had and the regret gnawed at him. "He should stay at the manor, that's what Bruce will want."

Forcing herself not to scoff she pushed back her chair standing. "What Bruce wants or what Damian needs. He belongs with his family!"

"Bruce is his dad," Nightwing pointed out, remaining sitting as she began to pace just beyond the table.

She let out a shrill laugh, "What does that mean, Dick? That he's going to miraculously change and be the perfect father. No, he's going to pull him into a goddamn suit. I will not have Damian fighting my father's war!"

Dick finally stood rounding his chair to approach her. "You've just met him, he should stay with Bruce until he settles in. You can visit Eleanor, no one is stopping you from coming home."

"This is my home." He got close enough to push so she shoved him, palms slapping hard against his chest. "You should understand, you had siblings. You would have done anything to protect your family." He approached again resulting in another smack against his chest. "He stays with me."

Dick just stilled, standing just out of reach. He hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction or loyalty toward the kid. He'd just shown up, sword in hand running amok and untrained through the city. It seemed to be going both ways between the two, because for the first time since he'd met him Damian was silent. He'd expected him to argue against Nelly, to say he wanted to fight.

Yet instead he'd just finished his food, watching the two with unconcealed interest. "I-I don't know what to say, Nell. This isn't a good idea." There were tears forming in her eyes as he stood there just out of arm's reach. It felt like a cavern between them, when had they become so distant. When had she stopped looking at him like he wasn't important to her? "Can we talk?"

Damian stared at them, "Well I'm not moving."

Sighing Dick gestured toward the hallway between the two bedrooms. He went for her bedroom, but Eleanor made sure to get between him and the door, her back hitting the wood. "Let's just talk about whatever you wanted to talk about out here."

He paused, moving forward slightly so that one hand rested on the door beside her head, leaning into her space. "I just need you to hear me out okay."

Eleanor could see the need in his eye, that desperate attempt to get her to talk. He'd been like this since Jason's original death. Dick had followed her everywhere, making sure she was going to make it through, and she'd loved him for it truly. But their feelings had never collided, as simple as it would have been to love him the way he needed to be loved. Dick had struggled with women, which given his occupation was no surprise.

To be raised the way they were, it made things hard. There were so many secrets to living the lives they were stuck to, responsibilities you couldn't just explain away. Women seemed to sense that with Dick, often knowing he was holding something back and then it was over. His stubborn loyalty kept the secret more than his desire to keep it hidden. Loving her made sense to him, she knew that.

Eleanor already knew all his secrets, and he knew her well. Nelly knew she wasn't an ugly woman, yet the puzzle pieces just didn't connect. Seeing the adoration in his eyes just made her stomach hurt. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt that Jason was directly on the other side of the door, waiting with bated breath for whatever his foster brother had to say. With all that anger she was surprised the door wasn't shaking.

"I know the last couple of months have been hard on you. It's been hard on me too." He left why unspoken between them. "Look Nelly, I just." Dick's head hung low as he avoided her eyes for a moment. "I've missed you." She opened her mouth to stop him right there, but his other hand came out pressing two fingers to her lips. "I want to hear about your crazy inventions, what you're doing at the company. I want to watch you dance, Nell. It's been years, and I know how much you love it. You're so beautiful when you dance. How long are you going to punish yourself for Jason's death?

"Don't pretend you don't. The moment he died, you don't let yourself enjoy anything. You've left the manor to wilt away here. Don't. You can stay with me, you can go back to the manor." He hung his head again, long strands falling in front of his face. He needed a haircut. "If you ask, I'll leave Bludhaven. I'll come back to Gotham. I could live here with you, I don't want you to be alone."

Eleanor made a soft noise, "You don't want to be alone, Dick. This isn't about me."

He laughed, and when he looked up again he was close to tears. "Would that be so bad, me being with you. You act as if I'll poison you in your sleep, you flinch when I touch you. Did I do something to make you so afraid? I know you liked the kid, god I don't know why he was an ass, but he's dead Eleanor. Jason Todd has been dead for years, when are you going to pull yourself out of the grave and let yourself live."

She shoved him again for the third time that night, not expecting resistance as his reflexes kicked in smacking both her wrists out of the way with his own and shoving back, colliding hard with the door. The whole frame shook as Dick leaned in and kissed her. Nell reacted by throwing out her foot into his ankle and ducking under his grip just to turn and kick him. Skidding to avoid her foot he sent her an incredulous look, his whole face screwed up in distress.

"What did I do, Nell?" The energy left him all at once, falling out of his defensive position as he watched her for further attack.

At the defeat in his words she calmed, "Nothing. You didn't do anything. I just don't love you. Not the way you seem to want me to. I like it here, this apartment is new and far from everything else. It's a place that can belong to me." She scrubbed her face with one hand. "Damian is going to stay here, and you are going to let go of this notion we could ever be in love. What about Barbara, I can see the way she watches you when you're not paying attention. That woman thinks you're made of starlight, talk to her. I will never be the one for you to come home to, you're my brother. You've always been my big brother. I'd talk to you more if I felt like we were on the same page, I don't need a relationship I need a sibling to rely on, like we used to."

He nodded at her words, approaching while keeping a safe distance away. "I'm going to go."

Eleanor didn't say anything, just turned and walked toward the elevator. She waited patiently for him to enter, standing there until the doors closed and he was travelling down. As soon as the doors were closed she began to count, reaching seven before Jason's voice exploded through the living room. "I'll fucking bash his face in!"

Wheeling around the corner, the man went right for the elevator only stopping when she threw out an arm to bring him to a halt. He'd dressed since he'd gone into the bedroom, Red Hood in every aspect except the helmet. They stood there glaring at each other, one challenge after another. Red tilted his head, looking at the boy who had long finished his food, now sitting on the couch. "Take a walk, kid."

"Jason!" Before she could disapprove further Damian was already making his way up onto the balcony. Glaring harder she spoke, "He's ten. He shouldn't be walking the streets alone."

Straightening Jay shook his head back and forth like shaking off a bad memory. "I did. This is the nicest part of Gotham, he's more of a danger to society than them to him." Looking at her, blue eyes burning with rage Jason reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling it down. He pushed, chest to chest shifting the woman one step at a time until she'd been pushed toward the hallway.

Not giving her a moment of reprieve he grabbed her by the arms, pushing faster until they were in the bedroom. He let go so fast she stumbled, still watching the way his entire body shook. Waiting with a patience only Jason made possible, she watched him begin to pace boots hitting hard against the floor with each step. "What more can they take for me?!" He growled reaching out to grab the lamp in the corner of the room.

It went flying past her smashing into the window, which luckily was strong enough to resist his anger. The lamp however would need to be replaced. "All I've ever wanted was to be loved, my entire life, and I can barely remember it. Then this fucking jackass shows up and tries to take what belongs to me." Jason snarled pointing at his chest. "I earned you, you are mine."

He moved toward her, barely stopping when she placed her hands on his chest. "Yes I am, I am right here. Your memories come back more each day and if they don't we'll make new ones."

"It's not good enough. My body has been destroyed, my mind stripped bare. I want to know what it feels like to be more than just pins, needles, and hate inside." A picture frame was his target this time, reaching out and whipping the landscape to the ground, glass shattering in its wake. He stepped through it undeterred as Eleanor carefully moved away, not wearing shoes.

"Jason." Her voice was soft, filled with understanding. "Sweetheart." It wasn't often she used pet names toward him, endearments usually just left with doll face on his end.

Red turned toward her like a light bulb had just gone off in his skull. Approaching his hands ended up on each side of her face, holding her in place as his lips parted. Then, like a landslide, dropped unreserved of the glass beneath him to one knee. "Marry me?"

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


	16. SIXTEEN

_I just reread this entire story, and first and foremost I am so sorry for all the typos! I edit myself and I think my brain auto corrects things. D: _

_I've officially got the rest of this story planned out. This is a long one, I hope you guys like it. _

* * *

The marriage proposal remained held in the air, Eleanor looking down at him. She hadn't seen this coming, not this amount of weakness before her. Eyes traced his face, taking in the quivering of his bottom lip, the way his own were wide with fear. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in Nelly's soul that he loved her more than he'd ever loved anything.

Eleanor reached out one hand coming to cup his cheek, thumb stroking the skin in small circles as he waited with bated breath for her answer. The tears came next, rolling in slow streams down her cheeks. It was the ultimate reminder that her childish fantasy as a girl could actually come true. Jason Todd was alive enough to marry, alive enough to belong to her.

The sobs wracked her as she threw both arms around his shoulders, allowing Jason to hold her tight. Knees smacking against the shards of glass went unnoticed by her, but not Jason as he wheeled backward until she was on his lap. His voice close to her ear, "Is that a yes, doll face, because I'm really not sure?"

She laughed, the sound coming out strangled into his shoulder, "Yes." She said it perhaps a hundred more times, legs locked around his hips as she held on tighter. "I've wanted to marry you since I was a little girl." Leaning back to look at him her face softened, before growing more serious. "But I'm not getting married in an empty church."

The concern was immediate, but he didn't seem surprised by her request. "I have papers, you know." His voice grew soft, hands rubbing up and down her soft arms. She wasn't sure if it was to calm him or her. "Jason Harper. A whole new identity. No one knew me well enough to remember me. The papers didn't care much about me, they liked you too much."

Eleanor sighed, "You won't be able to hide from my father, or Alfred, maybe Dick, but probably not. They'll have to know you're alive, can you live with that?"

Jason was silent for a long moment, going back to rubbing her arms. "There's something I have to do first, before he can know." Using his strength to lift her, they were back on their feet. Though he crouched down to check the state of her knees, frowning at the pinpricks of blood along her skin. Gently rubbing away the glass shards, he blew at the skin before standing again.

"What is it you have to do?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge, unwilling to let him get away with not answering. He took in her expression before smirking.

Jason shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, rolling his shoulders, a long shadow spreading across the room from where he was standing in the city light. "It's about time the Joker met his end, isn't it."

She'd expected something like that, so Eleanor just nodded. "I'll have to start my training immediately then. After all this isn't the first time I tried to kill him. We'll do it together, as a team." At first it looked like he was going to argue, but then he calmed and nodded his agreement. "Though, in the meantime I don't see why we can't announce the wedding. You'll just be my mystery man. Everyone in the city will know by tomorrow night. I've been planning this wedding since I was barely double digits. I'm sick of waiting for the good things in my life."

Jason smiled at that, feeling the pride at being the one who could make her so happy. "Let's get you to bed." She agreed though and looked at the mess with annoyance. "Sorry. I'll clean up in the morning." Eleanor knew this would be the first of many smashed picture frames in her life. It was a small price to pay to tame a man made of fire. He carefully rubbed his hands several times to make sure the shards were gone before tucking her in like a child.

"Come home." Her voice was tired, exhausted from all the trials of the day. "And tell Damian to come back inside, poor kid is probably still on the roof."

Jason chuckled, leaning down to kiss her softly. She was right of course, there would always be more memories to make. He considered for a moment making a new one as her fiance, but held back. There would be time, he was coming home in a couple hours. "Goodnight, doll face. I love you."

As soon as he left she grinned pulling out her phone to leave an anonymous tip to the papers. Tomorrow wedding planning was in order, her biggest day dream becoming a reality. It was easy to fall asleep with that in mind, her dreams involving a flowing dance in white.

The other side of the bed was cold and empty when she woke up early the next day. She didn't waste time, pulling herself out of bed and dressing quickly, before the sun had even risen. After so many years it was easy to adjust to strange hours, and Nell wanted to get ahead of the curve today.

It hadn't even reached dawn yet when the paper arrived. Eleanor sat at the table, leaving the paper waiting for Jason to get home from his night in Gotham. It read in thick black letters: BRUCE WAYNE TO BE FATHER-IN-LAW. She'd laughed when she'd seen it, the blatant lack of caring for her, all the attention going right back to where it always seemed to be nowadays.

It took another five minutes before Alfred called, demanding she come over to the manor immediately to tell him 'what in the blue blazes was going on'. It didn't matter to him that the sun hadn't even risen yet. Seeing no sign of Jason coming home any time soon she shrugged walking over to Damian's room. Eleanor knocked softly, waiting until the boy answered, fully dressed and wide awake. "What can I do for you, Eleanor?"

She smiled at him despite his formality. "I'm headed to Wayne Manor, if you want to come."

He seemed to consider it for half a second before nodding and stepping out of his bedroom, quick to close it behind him. She took a mental note that he liked his privacy, before moving with him toward the elevator. She'd left one of her old photos of the manor on the dining room table next to the paper, just in case Jay got back when she was gone. They'd long since figured out how to communicate without words.

Despite the situation, Nell found herself feeling calm as they made their way to the garage. She was well provided for with every type of vehicle she could need, but it was Jason's bike that caught her eye. It was the one he regularly used when being Jason Harper instead of Red Hood, so it was safe to use. "You mind being on the back?" She glanced at Damian, to see his reaction.

Once again he took a moment to think about his response, before walking toward the bike. "You better not go slow."

She followed close behind. "Do you know how to drive?"

Damian nodded, "Of course I do."

Eleanor looked at him sternly. "With a bike as well? How much practice have you had?"

He shrugged, "A couple years. Started with small bikes first, because I wasn't tall enough to reach the pedals."

Thinking it through she nodded before tossing him the keys. "You better not go slow." She echoed back teasingly, as his face split into a wide grin. Damian jumped in the air letting out a noise of excitement as he bolted toward the bike. It hadn't taken her long to figure out to get him to act like a boy; she just needed to get creative. She was content though seeing him jump in place as she pretended to sloth walk toward the bike.

"You're the one going slow, come on." He was already sitting in place, tall enough to reach what he needed to. The bike roared to life before she'd even made her way to him. When the boy showed signs of moving toward her Nell just giggled and picked up the pace, throwing her leg over one side.

Eleanor grabbed the handholds just in time for Damian to pull out of the space, cruising toward the exit. For the most part it was slow going as they left the main part of the city, but Eleanor saw their opportunity. They'd just take the long way. She leaned down to speak close to his ear. "Take this next exit."

Damian did as asked, moving with more skill than she thought he'd have to the exit. They traveled down the exit ramp, leaning slightly to keep balance until they hit the old road that led to their neighborhood. He had a good stretch of about ten miles to go, nearly no one used these old roads. They only lead up to old money, and there were better roads for the rich to use.

She leaned down again, "Let's see how fast this thing can go." Before Nell leaned back she caught the wide smile on his face. They both automatically leaned forward, Eleanor lightly pressing herself against the boy's back as he gunned it. The roar of the engine and the wind that whipped around them had her feeling light for the first time in a long while. If the speedometer was correct they hit about a hundred and ten flying down the old road, riding along the centerline.

The sun was just starting to rise filling the forest with amber hues. She recognized the sound before she saw him, leaning down again to warn Damian. "Batman approaching on your left." It looked like she'd just caught her father's return on his own bike today. She'd forgotten to mention to her brother that this road was the one Batman frequently used. For that very reason, Bruce refused to have it repaved keeping people away under the guise of a faster way.

Damian pulled entirely into the left lane, Eleanor watching as her father rode beside them, cape billowing behind. For a moment time seemed to slow, she locked eyes with him and saw the faintest hint of a smile before he flew forward. A regular motorcycle having no chance at keeping up with one of his. Her brother seemed more fascinated than her though as his eyes watched Bruce pull away, headed toward the caves while they headed toward the front entrance.

The two slowed, pulling into the long drive before coming to a stop in the front, both with windswept hair and wide smiles. Alfred was in the doorway before Damian could turn the bike engine off. Running fingers through the long brunette strands, she paused to attack the top of Damian's head. Alfred just watched them silently seeing the way that the boy who'd wanted no help from anyone caved to let her touch him.

He even went as far as to look like he was enjoying it. They walked together to where Alfred stood, following him into the main entrance. she was surprised to see Dick there, looking particularly solemn. He leaned against the stair banister watching with a guarded expression, looking like he had something to say, but wasn't sure if he should.

All it took was one inquisitive raised eyebrow and he cracked under the barely contained pressure. "He was there last night wasn't he?"

Eleanor sighed, before responding, "The bedroom."

"Why didn't he come out then?" Dick crossed his arm, anger growing on his face.

Damian just snorted. "Shoulda heard the idiot when you left. Told me to beat it. No one taught him manners."

At this Nightwing turned to stare at the boy. "You know who it is, don't you!?" He wheeled down the stairs coming to stand with the rest of them. "Why didn't you just tell me!"

"I happen to like my privacy." She responded, biting the inside of her lip before she could let out a noise of frustration. "Besides I came, because Alfred asked me to, not because of your demand for answers." It's be so easy to say, to just spit it out, but Jason wasn't ready for that yet. Yet the urge to tell Alfred, the one person who'd always know, the man who left a lighter on Jason's grave the day they buried him.

She looked at Alfred, her oldest and dearest friend, the man she saw as family and father figure. The man who had raised her in Batman's absence, the man who made her tea and got her to eat. the man who had held her for months after Jason's death, who had always been right there when she needed him. "Al, I would like you to give me away."

She didn't break eye contact saying everything she needed to with the tears welling in her eyes. Alfred took a long breath of surprise, before looking sad and happy simultaneously. "It would be my honor." A few tears broke free at his statement, Alfred moving forward to hug her. Over his shoulder through the haze of her tears, she could see her father standing a few feet away.

One blink revealed his expression, the most wistful and pained one he'd ever made in front of her. There was no bigger way to know he had not given her the same childhood he'd been given. To know Alfred, as much as he loved him, had done a better job than he had.

Bruce had failed her.

It was so agonizingly clear. There would never be any coming back from this, he had left her alone one too many times. Said nothing when he should have said everything, and now the bridge between them had crumbled away, leaving nothing but empty space between them. So much so, his little girl was getting married and he didn't even know to who. He didn't know if she was happy, or if she was being treated well.

He dropped his shoulders slightly, hands clenching for a moment, before he forced his body to remain relaxed and strolled forward. "There's a gala tonight, as I'm sure you know. We could formally announce your engagement then." He didn't know what to do, other than to let the distance spread like a wildfire. To run from the damage he had caused, because he knew there was no fixing it.

He'd seen her anger toward her mother. There was no doubt she felt similar about him. Eleanor turned, blue eyes that matched his staring through him, seeing all the things he was desperate to hide from her. Her eyes softened slightly as she stepped away from Alfred, "That sounds nice, though my betrothed won't be in attendance. We want to keep his identity hidden for now. I think he wants to enjoy his anonymity for as long as possible, being part of the Wayne family has a way of airing all of your dirty laundry."

She tried to smile wide to hide her anticipation, she knew her father wasn't going to take it well. As soon as Jason revealed himself, he'd know who Red Hood was. It was so obvious, Jason still moved the same as he always did, and knew too much about Batman. It would all click right into place, and she had no doubt a fist fight would be in order. As much as she loved and believed in Jason, she knew who would win that fight. At the very least, she knew that Batman wouldn't kill him.

"Damian hasn't had breakfast, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Feeling uncomfortable, she used the excuse, and her little brother let her.

Alfred stepped forward, "I can cook."

Nelly just shook her head and threw him a kind smile. "Nah, I like cooking for this one." Pointing a thumb in Damian's direction they were off taking the quick way to the kitchen. The boy went along with it, because really he hadn't eaten yet and because he could see the pain in his sister's face.

He'd know her for little more than twenty four hours, but Damian already knew he'd do anything to protect her. She'd been kind to him, not given a hint of judgement on where he came from. She trusted him to know how to do something, when he said he did. She'd proven that with the trip over here, which would remain one of his fondest memories for a long time to come.

Without a word, the boy hopped up on the stainless steel counter as she got started. It was clear with the way that she moved, that Eleanor wasn't a stranger to this space. "There's a second kitchen," She explained without him asking. "That's where the hired chefs go for events, it's more commercial than this one. Al usually uses that one, I think he likes to pretend he's some prestigious chef."

At Damian's unimpressed expression she added, "Oh, you'd get creative too if you worked for someone who was never home. Al has all kinds of fun hobbies."

The boy just reclined on his hands and watched the food in the pan. "What are you making?"

"It's an omelet: ham, cheese, mushrooms, and bacon bits." She shifted back to the cutting board, "And this is a red delicious apple."

"I know what an apple is." He huffed, but took the plate of cut apple pieces without complaint. He was quiet as she continued, humming softly as she went. "I didn't eat foods like this before. The foods I ate were picked for their quality and resources. I didn't know what I was eating half the time, and we don't use seasoning as it's a useless resource. The first meal I ate here made me sick."

Thoughts of a much younger Jason flashed through her mind, days spent over a toilet throwing his guts up with each meal. Her voice was soft, "Jason had the same problem when he came to live at the manor, though it was because he lived on the streets and primarily ate unhealthy or expired foods, even things from garbage cans. Good food, it made him sick. Unwell enough we had to have him on a saline drip for a while, because he threw up so much. Though I remember he was more upset about the fact he couldn't handle meat than anything."

"He was homeless?" Damian asked.

Eleanor nodded, that same soft smile that always came on her face when she talked about Jason appearing, "He was, his mother took off when he was seven. He looked out for himself until he was eleven and came here. Steal to eat, hide to sleep. He did work as an auto mechanic for a while. Coming here was a big change for him, same as it is for you. everything is different. Suddenly the war isn't always right outside your door." She stopped what she was doing to look at Damian. "The war doesn't have to ever come back, if you don't want it to.

"I know it may seem inevitable, but that battle doesn't have to be fought by you. But if you hear war drums in your head, like my father or Jason or Dick, then it's your choice to make. Know that whatever you decide, whenever you decide, you'll always be welcomed home. It doesn't matter if your hands are red, you've got me." She flipped the omelet together before sliding it on a plate.

She hadn't expected him to respond, really she'd expected him to either not understand or be annoyed by it. Instead the boy spoke as he slipped off the counter, "Thank you." Looking at him she could see he believed her, maybe it was because of who she already kept in her company. She loved Jason completely, and Damian at this time was the only one who knew that. He looked at her and she could see the worry gnawing under the surface. "Wear your armor tonight, big sister."

Then he grabbed his plate before she could respond and disappeared out the door. He made his point however, some part of her snapping into the soldier her father had created. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to Jason on his disposable emergency phone, 'Wayne gala tonight, your presence is subtly invited'. He didn't respond, but she knew he'd received it.

Walking out to the bike she pulled the saddlebag open seeing the perfectly placed weapon and armor inside. She wasn't sure how Damian had done it, but she shouldn't have been surprised given the boy's upbringing. Not wanting to tip off Bruce, as he couldn't be in the know she carried the duffel bag inside and straight to her room. She was quick to don the armor, with adjustable ties similar to that of a corset to fit her current size.

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the tight fit. Although it flowed along her muscles, it still felt loose and easy to move. The door opened and Damian entered taking in the sight before him, a tightness appearing in his eyes. "You look like mother."

Eleanor looked again and could see he was right, they did have a similar stature, the same color hair and same jaw. It was the eyes that reminded her endlessly of her father that ruined the mirroring of her other parent. She was glad to have them, for they were often referred to as the mark of a Wayne. "I know." Moving to the closet she pulled on a three piece grey suit, instead of her normal feminine style.

It was the most effective way to cover the armor completely, the only thing slightly out of place was the thick steel toed boots. Though they'd be chalked up as her tomboy nature with the rest of the unusual attire. Returning to the mirror she pulled her hair into a tight bun, and did her make up. Through this process her little brother never said a word just silently watched her. She turned to him once finished, "You'll need to change, the same way I did." Before he could leave she called out again. "Damian hide both swords behind the suit of armor on the left side of the staircase. there's a handle to hold them."

He took the words like a champ, moving immediately to do the first order he'd been given all day. It didn't feel bad taking orders for Nelly, it felt natural, because he knew she was doing it for them. There was something nice about knowing that someone else was looking out for him, and not just because he was useful.

The hours passed in a blur after that, and before long the early birds were already arriving. Eleanor made sure she was on the floor when they were coming in, using the guise of being gone so long as an excuse to greet each person individually. Damian stood at the top of the stairs, standing vigilant checking each person as well. Once there were a few people mingling, Bruce and Dick made their way out from wherever they had been all afternoon.

Frankly, Nelly had been hoping to avoid them and they'd made it easy for her. It seemed everyone in the room knew about her being engaged, so she'd slipped into the family safe to steal her grandmother's ring. It helped answer the let's see the ring statement that seemed to be a constant. She just said he'd used this ring and they thought it was so romantic to use a family heirloom.

She knew her father had noticed despite her attempts to avoid him, taking the time to occasionally look at the ring. Under the surface she could see he liked that she'd chosen it. So far despite her attention and Damian who had finally moved to join them, there was nothing suspicious. Not even her underlying senses seemed to pick up anything, if Damian hadn't said something she'd be convinced nothing would happen tonight.

Though all it took was glancing down at the boy who hadn't left her side to remind her that wasn't the case. He didn't even try to blend in sticking to her shadow and refusing to speak to anyone who addressed him. Eleanor just played it off that he was nervous, and they ate it up. Cute little boy and his big sister, the Wayne children, beautiful and cherubic. It was half way through the night when the first suspicious thing happened, there was a late arrival.

Now this wasn't a crazy concept in and of itself, but it wasn't someone she recognized. It was also half way through the event, which was late even by blue blood standards. Even then she might have dismissed it, but he didn't greet anyone just made his way to the refreshments table, before wallflowering silently. It was Damian who confirmed it with the subtlest nod of his head.

Eleanor immediately, but politely excused herself, going to talk to a couple close to the suit of armour where they'd stashed the weapons. It took several more minutes of chatter for anything to happen, and it all seemed to happen at once. First Damian rushed toward the armor, a gunshot went off in the room, and the crowd all at once began to panic. Through the chaos of the crowd she could see her father and Dick disappear from the room.

Her brother had both weapons in hand, slightly crouched in a defensive position. Black began to appear with the brilliant colors of those in attendance, of all the threats she hadn't been expecting the League of Shadows to show up tonight. Another shot went off and people began to clamor for the door; the assassins didn't seem to pay any mind letting them scatter around like spooked gazelle.

As the room emptied Eleanor prepared for the worst, there were so many reasons for the League to be here. They hadn't tried anything this massive since Jonathan became Scarecrow. There had to be at least thirty members standing in calm formation. It seemed they were waiting for people to run, and as they did it became clear who was standing at the front.

She'd never met her grandfather before, but knew enough to recognize him on sight, her mother standing at his side. Though for the first time she saw emotion leave Talia, waves of fear as she stood stock straight beside him, eyes zoned in on one thing, Damian. Eleanor's blood ran cold. She stepped forward, standing side by side. The boy glanced up at her and they shared a look, 'I'm with you'.

As soon as the manor doors swung closed and the only ones who stood in the room were the assassins, Wayne children, Alfred, and now Nightwing and Batman coming from a side hallway, her grandfather stepped forward. "Since we are all here," He turned to look at her father, "Bruce, Richard, Eleanor, Pennyworth, this doesn't concern you. It does however concern you, boy."

Her brother didn't seem surprised as he shifted into a formal bow, the weapons coming to his sides. "Grandfather."

Ra's did not seem to share the sentiment, Nelly watched as Talia shivered before her father turned and kicked her knees in. The woman went forward gracefully considering the action kneeling on the marble floor of the great hall. Batman stepped forward, staring at the woman who was mother to his two children, a guarded expression on his face. "As I said Bruce, this does not concern you."

Nelly watched carefully making sure not to give anything away, but shifted ever so slightly in front of her little brother. It was becoming clear they were here for him and she wasn't about to let them take her family away. It didn't seem to matter that her movement was hidden Ra's seemed to notice it pointing in on her.

"Ah, the girl. Talia's little mistake. You should be grateful you've been allowed to keep your life. If it wasn't for your impeccable breeding, I wouldn't have allowed her to bring you here. Do not push my charity further." He looked at Damian, lips growing pursed. "You showed much promise, child, yet you ruined your chances by running away. You know well enough there is only one way to leave the League of Shadows, and you are still breathing."

"I don't understand, Talia brought him here." Nelly's voice edged into panic as she looked around the room.

Her mother just shook her head slightly, the fear slowly making more sense. "He wanted to meet you. I told him not to-"

"That's enough of that, daughter." Ra's stepped forward, the cape donning his shoulders flowing with the movement. "Meet your fate with dignity Damian, or meet it like a coward. Whether the sister you so desperately craved dies in the process is up to you."

That was all it took, one threat she couldn't ignore. Eleanor snapped. Too long had she been on the side lines, too long had she let people walk all over the people that mattered to her. She was not going to lose anyone else, there would be no more funerals. She would not lose Damian. she would not lose Jason, she would not lose her father, Dick, or Alfred.

This wasn't like the first time with the Joker and his gleeful fascination in the face of death. Ra's was not asking for the bullet, but he'd earned it. Nelly knew she wasn't skilled enough to take on anyone with the sword still held in Damian's shaking fingers, but a stupid boy with a streak in his hair had taught her one thing very well. It had always been his specialty, the difference between Batman and the Arkham Knight. Reaching into the back of her waistband Nelly fluidly pulled the pistol free, and fired.

The bullet hit the old man right between the eyes.

Nelly watched him crumple, before everything sped up again. A window above them shattered raining glass down as heavy boots landed in front of her. Jason was tall, helmet on and ready to defend. He already had his weapons out, aiming without a hint of mercy. The room burst into action, Batman and Nightwing, incapacitating enemies. Jason was shooting to kill, and Damian slashing without worry whether they ever got back up.

She was smashed in between her lover, the butler, and her brother; kept out of the fight as she tried desperately to catch her breath, the adrenaline soaring through her veins. When Nell got in a position to see, her mother was next to Bruce fighting her own soldiers with a grim look of determination on her face.

The woman barely had the chance to see anything as she was cocooned between the three, trying to lift her gun to fire. She managed a shot at an enemy right before he could slash his sword down at Damian's side. The boy turned, giving her a weary smile, before going back into the fray. Nelly took another long wheezing breath, feeling the dizziness as she was spun around by them.

It wasn't until the last man dropped that Jason swirled around immediately pulling her into a hug. She could hear his voice through the recorder, "I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner. Nelly, Nell, I love you."

She tried to shush him, putting a finger against his mask only to find they were red. Blinking at her hand in confusion she looked down, there was blood on the floor. Immediately her eyes began to rake over his frame, there against his side, no his chest.

Two bullet holes, gouged and red. Two wounds that would take him away from her. Jason's own adrenaline gave out the same time his legs did. She knew some of them had guns, she knew she'd heard shots as soon as she'd fired. She knew Jason had landed in front of her before they could hit. He was her best friend, her love, and now her shield.

Elanor wanted to tell him how stupid her was, that she'd been wearing armor, that the bullets wouldn't have done anything but bruise her. The other part of her who loved him however said nothing, because she'd have done the same thing. Damian took over as the panic rolled through her chest, breaths coming out in shaking gasps. Looking up at her father, she begged, "Save him, please. They can't, please, I can't, not again."

Jason didn't seem to be unconscious, too stubborn perhaps to sink into the inky blackness that crowded his vision. His voice however was garbled, "Nelly." He said her name a few more times before Batman finally snapped into action. With Dick's help they picked Red up by the arms and helped carry him down into the batcave. It wasn't ideal, but it would take the equipment he had down here to save the man's life.

As they walked Damian took her hand, still smeared with blood as they went. He never let go as Jason was set on the table, the same one they'd put his body on the first time. The tears came unbidden and unwanted as she approached. Jason turned his head seeing her, one hand coming out to touch her face. "Don't cry, doll face. I'll be alright and if I'm not it will have been worth it."

He let out a hiss as they pulled his jacket open, shredding the shirt with a knife. Her father began to work, Dick over his shoulder just in case Hood tried anything. Though he couldn't help but notice the way Eleanor clung to his hand still resting against her cheek, it would explain her pain. Unable to hold his tongue for a second further Dick asked, "So I take it this is the groom?"

Everyone, except for Jason who was too busy hissing in pain and Bruce who was beginning to pull the first bullet out turned to stare at Dick. Damian however was the one who responded, "Really, that's what you're going to bring up right now. Shut up or I will shut you up. Let's not forget how I hog tied you last time."

Finally pulling her eyes away from Jason, Nell caught Dick's hurt expression just before it faded. "Of all the people in the city, Nelly. You choose Red fucking Hood."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, her whole body shaking with energy. For the first time in her life she'd killed two people, people that were going to kill her brother. "It's always been him, Dick. It will always be him, I don't know how else to tell you that. There's never been anyone else. I've been in love with this stupid, silly, angry idiot since I was a little girl. This dumb fool who should have realized I was wearing bulletproof armor."

Jason laughed, the recorder cutting the sound unnaturally. "What can I say, I'm dramatic."

At Nelly's words Alfred froze, watching in a mixture of disbelief and sudden understanding. "Is that...?" He trailed off unsure how to even fathom what he was asking.

Eleanor seemed to understand though, because she met the man's gaze unabashedly. "Yes it is." Scanning the room for Talia she found the woman long gone, though that didn't come as a great shock. Turning her attention half back to Jay and half to Dick.

"Why?" Dick's voice was incredulous, looking at the bleeding man. "Why should Batman even save him?" Even here he wouldn't say Bruce's name, as long as the man was in the suit. his loyalty would be touching if it wasn't so entirely idiotic.

Even Jason seemed to feel this way, because despite his injuries he gave another bark of a laugh through his vocalizer. "Don't you know, Robin, that Bruce has to save me. If he didn't he'd have killed someone." Jason laughed again. "And he'd never do that, not even for his family."

Batman responded to this statement by jamming the tweezers into the second bullet wound now that the other was finished. "Eleanor, put pressure on this." Bruce ordered. She quickly moved into action, holding the compress against the wound in Jay's side.

She looked at her father, watching the stilled concentration and lack of empathy. "Will he be okay?"

Bruce looked away from his task to catch her eye. "You'll look beautiful in white." Nelly immediately let out a noise of relief, same as Damian seemed to relax at his words.

"That's good, lab rat, I'm glad they won't have to put you back in the tank." Damian smirked. All Jason could muster up was the bird. Unable to understand what had come over their entire family, Dick just went quiet, but kept his protective stance. They continued with nothing but the sound of Jason's occasional sounds of pain as the other wound was taken care of.

Eleanor never took her eyes off of him, unable to catch his eyes she instead scoured him for other injuries, trading places with Damian so that she could treat the other cuts he'd acquired. Once he was done Bruce let out a sigh and moved back. "He should be fine as long as he stays in bed for a couple of days, I'm assuming the hospital isn't an option so keep an eye on the swelling for any sign of infection. You've got enough knowledge that you can take it from here."

Eleanor wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, the feeling of helplessness finally leaving her. Rounding the corner of the table she threw her arms around her father's blood covered suit. "Thank you, Dad." He wrapped his arms around her in response allowing himself to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Pulling away she looked up at him, looking so young it wounded the man. "Can he sit up?"

Bruce gave the head nod of approval and before long he was helped into a sitting position on the table. Hood and Nell seemed to stare at each other in silent conference for a moment before the man's shoulders drooped. "Alright, doll face. You win. I don't want to lift my arms."

She smiled, looking at everyone in the room for a second before reaching out and clicking the release on the side of the helmet. Pulling it away, she set the helmet on the table before him and combed his sweaty hair with her fingers before stepping away.

* * *

_Reviews are unexpected, but appreciated! _


End file.
